Recommencement
by Taichu13
Summary: Bella a emménagé à Hanover avec le reste des Cullen et poursuit ses études à l'université de Dartmouth. Sa nouvelle vie de vampire peut sembler douce mais elle va devoir affronter les problèmes liés à sa condition.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais dans cette situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me livrais à l'ennemi. A l'époque j'étais faible, humaine. En gagnant l'immortalité j'avais pensé ne jamais me retrouver dans cet état de faiblesse. Mais le sort semblait s'amuser à répéter les pires moments de mon existence. Une fois de plus je me livrais pour sauver ceux que j'aimais, pour protéger ma mère. Seulement cette fois ce ne sera pas la mort qui m'attendra, mais la servitude. Pourtant la vie m'avait bien trop apporté pour que je ne fasse pas ce sacrifice, au nom de tous ceux que j'aimais et que je me devais de préserver. C'est le cœur lourd mais serein que je m'avançais vers ma nouvelle et sombre destinée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre** **I : Nouvelle ****vie**

Je regardais tendrement ma fille endormie tandis que le soleil s'élevait au dessus des arbres. Elle avait tout d'un ange : la peau claire, de longs cils surmontant des yeux bien dessinés qui, pour l'instant étaient clos. Ses lèvres roses étaient entrouvertes, dans la beauté de l'innocence. Les premiers rayons du soleil tombaient directement sur son visage endormi et quand je fis un geste pour caresser sa joue, la lumière vint frapper ma main et se décomposer en un faisceau multicolore sur sa peau diaphane. Je sentis un souffle léger effleurer ma nuque et des doigts fins se poser sur mon épaule. Je ressentais fréquemment ce sentiment de plénitude depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis que j'avais quitté ma vie humaine et avait fondé une famille. Le simple fait de contempler ma fille en compagnie de mon mari m'emplissait de bonheur.

- Il va bientôt être l'heure. Il faudrait la réveiller, me dit-il doucement.

C'était notre routine depuis quelques semaines. Le matin, Edward et moi quittions la maison de Hanover, laissant Renesmée aux bons soins de Jacob qui n'était que trop content de passer la journée avec la petite.

Je suivais des études à l'université de Dartmouth, en compagnie des autres enfants Cullen. Pour cette première année dans le secondaire, j'avais suivie mes penchants et entrepris une filière littéraire. Mon époux, lui, avait opté pour des études de médecine, bien décidé à se montrer à la hauteur du talent de Carlisle, son père. Jasper quand à lui reprenait ses cours de philosophie, et Alice s'était laissée décider par les Beaux-arts. J'avais tenté de lui faire mettre à profit son obsession pour la mode dans la visée d'une carrière de styliste, et elle avait décidé de reprendre les bases (elle avait bien tout le temps pour cela !) à savoir le dessin. La plus surprenante était encore Rosalie, qui avait elle aussi opté pour des études de médecine. S'occuper de Renesmée avait eu une telle emprunte sur elle, assouvissant enfin ses désirs frustrés de maternité, quelle avait choisi d'y consacrer tout son temps et d'étudier la puériculture. Et pour finir, Emmet avait choisi de s'adonner aux sports universitaires, dans l'équipe de football américain. Il était quaterback de son équipe.

Nous avions chacun trouvé notre place dans cette ville, du moins autant que l'état de vampire nous le permettait. Mon beau-père continuait bien sûr de pratiquer la médecine, aux urgences de Hanover qui s'étaient félicités qu'un tel médecin vienne rejoindre leurs équipe. Quand à sa femme, elle avait entreprit la restauration de leur nouvelle maison. Tous les Cullen nous avaient rejoints à Hanover, pour ma plus grande joie. Me retrouver loin de Charlie et de Renée était déjà difficile. J'avais donc accueilli le déménagement de toute la famille avec enthousiasme, autant qu'Esmée soulagée de pouvoir rester près des ses enfants et de sa petite fille, que Rosalie qui ne voulait pas manquer une seule étape du développement de ma fille, ou d'Alice qui tenait tout simplement trop à Edward et moi pour s'éloigner. Jacob nous avait bien entendu accompagnés. Edward n'avait même pas protesté à l'idée. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés à la suite de l'affrontement avec les Volturi, et il lui était reconnaissant de son dévouement envers notre petite famille. Il avait accepté sans sourciller de nous suivre dans le nord-est des Etats-Unis, préférant de loin déménager que de voir Renesmée s'éloigner. Il avait cependant dû sacrifier sa meute, la confiant aux soins de Sam. Il restait le loup alpha, mais son beta pouvait diriger les opérations à sa place. Jacob prenait régulièrement des nouvelles, il lui suffisait de se transformer en loup, pour communiquer avec le reste de la meute, quelque soit les distances. De plus, depuis notre départ, les choses semblaient bien calmes à Forks et les Quileutes n'avaient pas un intrus à pourchasser. Jacob s'était trouvé une place de garde chasse, son ego personnel refusant de laisser les Cullen débourser pour ses frais. Le poste avait de nombreux avantages, tant pour le loup qu'il était que pour nous autres vampires. Il passait une grande partie de sa journée dans les innombrables forêts qui entouraient la ville, pouvant se transformer en loup à loisir. Il pouvait également emmener Renesmée chasser la journée mais aussi jouer avec elle – c'est fou l'énergie à cette âge là, et rester dans la maison ne lui convenait guère longtemps !

Nous nous étions donc adaptés à notre nouvelle vie. J'étais encore un jeune vampire, et comme Edward me l'avait fait constater, je n'en étais qu'au commencement, et non comme lui, à un énième recommencement. D'ailleurs pour moi les choses semblaient s'écouler dans l'ordre naturel, indépendamment de ma nature de vampire. J'avais finit le lycée, j'avais quitté le domicile paternel pour poursuivre mes études. Il est vrai qu'entre temps je m'étais mariée et j'avais mis au monde un être hybride rare en son genre. Mais somme toute je n'avais pris qu'une année sabbatique, et j'avais été prête à entamer mon cursus universitaire à l'automne suivant.

Jacob s'était approché à pas feutrés et se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mes premiers emportements après avoir découvert son imprégnation envers ma fille l'avaient marqué, et à force de vivre avec nous, il avait appris à tenir une distance respectueuse de notre vie familiale. Bien sûr pour moi Jake faisait partie de la famille, même si dans les débuts j'avais refusé de considérer cette possibilité. Il avait fallu qu'il me laisse le temps de profiter de mon rôle de mère et d'assouvir les penchants possessifs qui en découlaient. Mais le jeune indien avait toujours su me comprendre, et il ne s'était pas braqué. Il avait conscience que sa présence auprès de notre enfant aurait rapidement pu devenir difficile à supporter pour de jeunes parents émerveillés, comme nous.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, murmura Jacob face au sommeil de l'enfant, mais il est déjà 8h.

Je soulevai ma fille de son lit. Elle sentait tellement bon au réveil ! Elle se blottit contre moi, son visage dans mes cheveux pour se protéger les yeux de la lumière du jour. Edward passa une main délicatement sur sa joue, puis embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

- Nous partons pour les cours ma chérie, murmura t-il doucement de sa voix chantante. Tu vas passer la matinée avec Jake, et vous viendrez nous voir sur le campus ce midi.

Pour toute réponse, sa petite main se posa sur ma joue, sans qu'elle lève la tête vers moi. Aussitôt je reçus le flash d'un passé récent, où Jacob, Renesmée, Edward et moi nous tenions autour d'une table, dans un restaurant du campus de l'université. Ma fille faisait la grimace devant son plateau repas, tandis que Jake engloutissait son cinquième hamburger. Mon mari et moi regardions notre fille avec des sourires compréhensifs, mais sans toucher à nos assiettes.

- Exactement, répliquais-je. Il va falloir te forcer un peu.

A mes côtés, Edward avait poussé un soupir amusé. Il avait lu dans les souvenirs que sa fille me transmettait. Je posais un baiser sur le front de mon enfant, et la déposa dans les bras de Jake. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle son visage s'illumina. Je l'avais vu tant de fois mais réussissais encore à m'en étonner. Le simple fait de la tenir dans ses bras semblait combler son existence toute entière. Je me sentais bête, maintenant, d'avoir si mal réagis envers mon ami. A voir son sourire, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur, comment pouvais-je imaginer de sa part autre chose qu'un amour pur et inconditionnel. Il était à présent penché sur Renesmée qui avait enfoui son visage dans son torse.

- Allons Nessie, il faut ouvrir les yeux, roucoula t-il. Tu n'as pas oublié que nous allons voir les ours ce matin ?

Edward et moi sortîmes pour nous rendre sur le campus. Avec Edward au volant de sa Volvo, le trajet ne nous prenait qu'une dizaine de minutes. Certes courir au travers les bois qui bordaient notre maison, en périphérie de la ville, jusqu'au campus nous aurait pris encore moins de temps, mais c'était exclu. Nous nous appliquions particulièrement à avoir une vie normale du point de vue d'un humain, et venir chaque jour à pieds sur une distance de plusieurs kilomètres ne semblait pas très réaliste. Une fois la voiture garée aux abords du campus, nous descendîmes. A quelques places de là je remarquais une BMW rouge vif.

- Les autres sont déjà arrivés, lançai-je. Nous nous retrouverons ce midi je suppose ?

- Emmet ne sera pas des nôtre pour le déjeuner, me répondit mon amoureux. Il a un entraînement en vue du prochain match.

Le tournoi inter-université. Emmet nous en rabattait les oreilles depuis la rentrée. Certes, le choix des études de mon vampire de beau-frère était risqué. Carlisle était resté septique quand il avait annoncé son vœu pour l'année suivante, et Esmée n'avait pu retenir ses inquiétudes. Effectivement la force herculéenne d'Emmet risquait de provoquer un accident. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé le sport au lycée à cause de la retenue qu'il devait afficher, s'était pourtant entiché de l'idée de passer ses journées à courir et lancer un ballon. Cependant c'était une attention de tous les instants pour ne pas plaquer trop fort un adversaire ou ne pas déployer sa vitesse surhumaine pour couvrir le terrain. Il devait même simuler l'effort et la fatigue à la fin des entraînements. Pourtant tout ce travail sur lui-même s'était révélé payant puisqu'il n'avait commis aucune imprudence tout en parvenant à atténuer un peu son enthousiasme débordant.

- Tu vas me manquer, chuchota Edward à mon oreille une fois arrivés à ma salle de cours.

J'étais adossée mur, près de la porte de l'amphithéâtre où se tiendrait mon cours dans quelques minutes. Il était face à moi, en appui, une contre le mur, tout près de ma tête. Son visage était tout proche du mien et je pouvais sentir son haleine sur ma peau. J'inhalai aussi discrètement que possible son parfum, et dû fermer les yeux un instant pour me contenir. Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant que je connaissais son odeur, mais l'effet qu'elle produisait sur moi était toujours identique. Il le savait et en jouait ! Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, cherchant à faire passer mes propres sensations au travers de mon regard et lui répondit :

- Tu vas me manquer également.

Il se rapprocha encore d'avantage, ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille.

- Les nuits avec toi sont toujours trop courtes, murmura t-il avant de se replacer face à moi dans une position plus présentable.

- Et les instants sans toi toujours trop longs ! lâchai-je tristement en baissant la tête.

Il embrassa brièvement mon front au moment où mon ouïe perçu le bruit de pas pressés de mon professeur de littérature anglaise, Mrs Taylors. Edward se redressa et s'éloigna dans le couloir après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard, mi-déçu mi-soulagé que je ne m'expliquai pas. Après quelques pas il se retourna brièvement et me lança « on se voit au déjeuner ». J'avais en cet instant un sentiment de déjà vu, mais lointain. Des souvenirs de ma vie humaine me revinrent en mémoire : Edward s'éloignant dans le couloir du lycée après m'avoir dit qu'il me retrouvait au déjeuner. Il s'était tenu près de moi, devant ma salle de cours. Le jour où nous avions officiellement établi que nous sortions ensemble. Ces souvenirs m'avaient emmenée sur le seuil de mon amphithéâtre. La raison me revint quand j'inhalai l'air de la salle, chargée d'odeurs humaines. Ma gorge me brûla, mais je m'étais habituée depuis longtemps à cette morsure, et allai rejoindre ma place habituelle, vers le milieu des gradins. J'étais capable de résister à une salle pleine d'humains au sang chaud et appétissant. Je semblais ne jamais avoir éprouvé la torture de la soif des nouveaux-nés, comme les autres Cullen. J'avais longtemps médité cette particularité, et durant un moment de solitude avec Carlisle, j'avais osé lui soumettre mes hypothèses.

- Serait-il possible que le venin qui transforme un humain puisse avoir un impacte sur le vampire qu'il deviendra ?

-Je n'en sais rien, m'avait répondu le médecin. Je n'y avais jamais songé à vrai dire. Une lueur de curiosité s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

- Cela pourrait expliquer mon contrôle face à l'odeur du sang humain. Carlisle, tu as une maîtrise de toi-même peu commune chez les vampires, tu peux depuis des siècles côtoyer le sang chaque jour sans être tenté. Je me demandais si cette aptitude avait pu être transmise à ceux que tu as transformés. Après tout, je ne pense pas que n'importe quel vampire soit capable de suivre notre régime. Il faut beaucoup de volonté et certain abandonnent, comme Laurent par exemple. Cependant ceux que tu as transformés s'y sont tenu. Et Edward a atteint une volonté égale à la vôtre. Et je constate que je m'en tire mieux que lui à ses débuts. Et bien mieux que Jasper qui à été transformé dans une situation différente.

- Ta réflexion est très intéressante, m'avait-il répondu sérieusement intrigué. Je vais me pencher sur ton idée et faire des recherches là dessus. »

Depuis cette conversation j'étais persuadée que ma résistance n'étais pas à attribuer à un don, comme nous l'avions cru au départ, mais au venin d'Edward et à sa ténacité, qu'il m'avait transmise. C'est alors que toute la famille, confortée par ces hypothèses, avait insisté pour que je me soumette à un test pour juger de mon self-control, seulement quelques mois après ma transformation. Ils appelaient ça l'épreuve du centre commercial. Les Cullen m'avaient donc accompagnée et je m'étais tenue dans ce bâtiment clos pendant plusieurs heures, luttant contre ma soif dévastatrice, en compagnie d'Alice qui n'avait pas laissé passer cette occasion de fournir un peu plus ma garde-robe. J'avais remporté le combat, et ma famille avait estimé que j'étais apte à côtoyer les humains, et donc prête pour l'université. Jasper espérait secrètement que flanche, et une fois encore, son exaspération se fit sentir.

Le professeur commença son cours, ce semestre nous étudierions le théâtre shakespearien, un vaste programme. Je tentai de me concentrer sur le discours de Mrs Taylors, mais deux rangs au dessus de moi deux garçons parlaient sur mon compte à ce qu'ils pensaient à être voix basse. Bien sûr je distinguais sans difficulté leurs chuchotements, ainsi que tous ceux de la salle. Je percevais les battements de tous ces cœurs, à peine couverts par la voix de Mrs Taylors. Son cours me passionnait et j'y consacrais mon attention, où tout du moins une partie. Les deux jeunes gens derrière moi s'échangeaient des questions à mon sujet :

- Plutôt pas mal non ?

- Carrément ! Je me demande comment elle s'appelle. Tu crois qu'elle est libre ?

Ces réflexions m'arrachèrent un petit sourire qu'heureusement ils ne purent voir puisqu'ils se trouvaient dernière moi. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de les encourager sur cette voie, mais je n'étais pas habituée aux compliments sur mon physique.

- He Matthew, elle porte une bague. Tu crois qu'elle est mariée ?

Leurs chuchotements avaient repris quelques instants plus tard et m'avaient tirée de ma semi rêverie. J'entendais derrière moi le fameux Matthew se dévisser le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir ma main gauche, posée sur la table devant moi.

- Non elle est trop jeune, répondit-il à son ami. Quoique ….

- En tout cas ça m'empêchera pas de tenter ma chance, répondit le second.

- Sûr, si elle est libre, ça serait dommage de la laisser filer.

L'heure était finie et tout le monde se levait dans un brouhaha de conversations. Je me hâtai de regrouper mes affaires et sortis avant même que les deux intéressés s'en rendent compte. Je rejoignis rapidement l'amphithéâtre de mon cours suivant : deux heures d'anglais avec Mr Cooper. Le cours passa rapidement, les devoirs s'amassaient mais je ne me faisais pas de soucis, quelques minutes me suffiraient pour venir à bout de mon anglais. Cependant la dissertation en dernière heure me donnerait plus de fil à retordre. Nous étudiions l'œuvre d'Hemingway dans notre cours de littérature américaine. J'avais déjà demandé à Edward de m'aider pour cette matière mais il n'avait jamais étudié cet auteur. Il avait déjà suivi des études littéraires mais Hemingway n'avait jamais était au programme, puisqu'il vivait encore à l'époque ! C'est en repensant à ce devoir que je me dirigeais vers le centre du campus. Nous avions prit l'habitude de nous retrouver dans un restaurant de l'université quand Jake amenait Renesmée. Même si Edward et moi ne toucherions pas à notre repas, l'indien avait besoin de manger, et je tenais également à ce que me fille s'habitua à la nourriture. Elle devait dès à présent s'entraîner à avoir l'air d'une humaine. Le reste du temps nous passions la pause déjeuner à nous promener dans le parc de Dartmouth ou aux abords de la forêt. Alice et Edward, qui reprenaient le secondaire cette année étaient ravis de pouvoir enfin occuper ce temps à faire autre chose que rester à la cafétéria à jouer ce qu'ils appelaient la « comédie humaine ».

Le ciel était couvert mais le temps ce maintenait et la fin de l'été avait laissé dans l'air une tiédeur confortable. Si Hanover avait la plupart du temps un ciel nuageux, je trouvais le climat bien moins humide que celui de Forks. En m'approchant du restaurant j'aperçus mon meilleur ami en compagnie de ma fille, assis à une table en terrasse. Celle-ci me tournait le dos, mais quand Jake me fit un signe de la main, elle se retourna, sauta de sa chaise et se précipita à ma rencontre, un immense sourire sur le visage. Tout se passa en un instant. La réaction vive de Renesmée fit surgir en moi une vague de peur. Elle s'était précipitée, et je m'attendais à la voir arriver sur moi à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Cette vitesse était une habitude pour elle, elle n'y prenait pas garde. Mais devant tant d'humains, son geste risquait de ne pas passer inaperçu. Cependant, quand elle leva son visage réjoui vers moi, son sourire s'effaça durant un dixième de seconde. Elle avait remarqué la frayeur sur mon visage. Elle s'approcha alors avec l'allure normale d'une enfant de son âge, et me serra dans ses bras. Je la pris dans les miens, la soulevant de terre comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume. Elle se blottie contre moi et je l'entendis murmurer de sa voie cristalline : « Tu vois maman, je fais attention ». Je baissai la tête et embrassai ses cheveux. J'avais toujours si peur pour elle quand elle était en ville. Peur qu'elle ne se laisse emporter à sa vrai nature, qu'elle fasse un geste qui pour elle paraîtrait anodin, mais qui pourrait éveiller les soupçons de ceux autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'expérience purement humaine. Elle avait toujours été cet être exceptionnel, mi-humain, mi-vampire. Cependant, elle avait bien plus côtoyé ces derniers, et il fallait qu'elle sache se comporter avec les gens normaux. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne, comme un enfant apprend la politesse. Il fallait qu'elle sache les gestes à faire et à ne pas faire en présence d'humains.

- Elle n'a pas encore touché à son assiette ! me lança mon ami tandis que je rasseyais ma fille à sa place à table. J'ai pris la liberté de lui commander son déjeuner, je me doutais qu'elle ferait traîner les choses. Mais elle a répliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas commencer avant que vous soyez là.

On pouvait percevoir clairement le ton paternaliste dans sa voix. Jacob était aussi attaché qu'Edward et moi à préserver les apparences au sujet de Renesmée.

- J'ai demandé exprès du bœuf saignant parce que je sais que tu aimes ça, Nessie, se plaignait Jacob. Tu n'es pas obligée de manger tous tes légumes, mais mange au moins ta viande. Puis il se pencha et ajouta à l'oreille de ma fille :

- Si tu as encore faim après on retournera voir les ours.

Puis il se redressa et ajouta plus fort

- Mais tu dois au moins manger ta viande !

Je ne prêtais qu'une oreille distraite aux recommandations de Jacob. Edward n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui m'étonnais. Son dernier cours avait lieu dans un bâtiment plus près de notre point de rendez-vous que ne l'était mon dernier amphithéâtre. Un professeur l'avait peut-être retardé. J'allais faire part de mes interrogations à Jacob quand j'aperçus mon mari au loin. Il ne semblait pas nous voir et ne venait pas à notre rencontre. Tout à coup je me rendis compte qu'il ne marchait pas, mais qu'il suivait quelqu'un. A quelques mètres devant lui se trouvaient mes deux prétendants du cours de littérature. Mince ! Jacob me vit faire une grimace et leva la tête pour trouver l'objet de mon désagrément mais Edward avait interrompu sa filature et se dirigeait maintenant vers nous.

- Bon appétit, lança t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise libre avant d'embrasser la joue de sa fille. Ces deux là sont en cours avec toi, dit-il en faisant un geste pour désigner les deux garçons au loin.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Cependant il évitait soigneusement de me regarder. Jacob suspendit son geste en entendant les paroles de mon mari. Il était figé dans un mouvement ridicule, les dents plantées dans son hamburger, la sauce dégoulinant sur la table.

- Oui, je suis déjà au courant, avouais-je timidement.

J'avais toujours peur de sa jalousie. Si je pouvais entendre ce que ces deux prétentieux avaient dit sur moi, Edward, lui, connaissait leurs pensées. Et je craignais sa fureur si ils avaient eu des fantasmes un peut trop débordants à mon égard. Si je n'avais jamais comprit sa jalousie envers Mike ou Tyler quand nous étions au lycée et que j'étais encore humaine, je ne pouvais plus jouer les innocentes faces aux commentaires de la gente masculine devant mon nouveau corps. Edward tourna son visage vers moi, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Ils se demandent encore si tu es mariée ou fiancée, à cause de la bague. Cependant ils veulent tâter le terrain en t'invitant à la prochaine soirée universitaire.

- Oui, très bonne idée. Allons y, répondit Alice qui était soudain apparue, en compagnie de Jasper et de Rosalie. On a encore participé à aucune fête étudiante cette année ! Se plaignit-elle.

- Cela ne fait qu'un mois que les cours ont reprit, Alice, le morigéna son frère.

- Oui, mais je viens de m'acheter une nouvelle tenue qui n'attendait que cette occasion pour être portée, lança t-elle, malicieuse.

- Et l'as-tu acheté en _prévision_ de cette fête, ou celle-ci est-elle un prétexte pour justifier tes achats compulsifs ! répliqua Edward.

- Va savoir, répondit ma belle sœur avec un clin d'œil, avant de lui tirer la langue.

Tous s'étaient assis autour de la table, comme le faisaient les étudiants autour de nous. Rosalie, les jambes croisées, passa nonchalamment la main dans ses longs cheveux dorés. Jasper se tenait plus raide sur sa chaise, mais il serrait dans sa main celle d'Alice, qu'il couvait du regard. Nous devions paraître normaux aux yeux des personnes qui nous entouraient. Seul pouvait sembler étrange l'enfant de sept ans assise à notre table. Rosalie questionna Renesmée sur sa « visite » aux ours. En effet, cette dernière appréciait particulièrement de voir les oursons jouer dans la rivière et voulait toujours se joindre à eux. Jacob l'y emmenait souvent, sous sa forme de loup pour assurer sa sécurité car les mères de ces jeunes ours n'appréciaient guère qu'on s'approche de leur progéniture. Qu'à cela ne tienne, les ours constituaient aussi un excellent repas. En tout cas bien plus appétissant que la viande morte qui refroidissait dans l'assiette près de moi.

La pause déjeuner s'achevait. Nous venions tous de terminer un tour dans le parc et mes cours pour la journée étaient finis. J'allais rentrer avec ma fille, tandis que les autres retourneraient en cours et que Jacob passerait au bureau des gardes forestier pour faire le compte rendu de son inspection du weekend. Edward nous embrassa sur le front, Renesmée et moi, avant que nous ne quittions le campus. Pour éviter les soupçons, il était convenu que je prendrais la Volvo pour rentrer avec Renesmée. Je me dirigeai donc vers le parking, une main tenant celle de ma fille qui marchait à mes côtés. Jacob nous accompagnait puisqu'il allait lui aussi rechercher sa voiture. Un groupe de filles nous dévisagea sur le chemin. J'entendis les réflexions nous concernant : elles se demandaient pourquoi une enfant de sept ans était sur le campus, mais on la trouvait ravissante, ce qui gonfla un peu plus mon orgueil de mère. Jacob installa le siège auto de ma fille dans la voiture d'Edward. Cet accessoire pouvait sembler ridicule, Renesmée n'était pas aussi fragile que les enfants de son âge, et mes réflexes rendaient ma conduite bien plus sûr que celle d'aucun autre automobiliste de cette ville. Cependant on n'échappait pas aux règles de sécurité routière quand on ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Je laissais Jake installer « Nessie » et lui faire ses adieux pour l'après-midi.

- Oui c'est ça, et on se revoit ce soir, avait-il répondu à une question qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé. J'avais cependant remarqué sa petite main blanche sur la peau brune du Quileute.

Puis il se redressa et m'embrassa la joue avant de disparaître dans sa petite voiture. Je montai dans la Volvo et démarrai. Sur le trajet, j'interrogeai ma fille sur sa matinée :

- Tu t'es bien amusée ce matin, avec Jacob ?

- Oui, me répondit-elle enthousiaste. Les oursons étaient mignons, mais leur mère ne me laissait pas approcher. Mon Jake voulait s'en occuper mais je n'ai pas voulu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse de mal à la maman.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demandais-je surprise.

Elle n'éprouvait pas autant de compassion pour les animaux en général. Ils étaient avant tout pour elle un repas.

- Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas bien de tuer la maman. Que deviendraient les petits ? Après tout, je ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse du mal, moi non plus … on ne pouvait pas faire ça aux oursons, ajouta-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Je n'ajoutai rien. Je comprenais ses arguments. Elle faisait preuve d'un esprit d'analyse étonnent pour son âge. Ce sujet semblait l'avoir attristé et je décidai d'en changer.

- Que voudras-tu faire une fois rentrée ma chérie ?

- Continuer l'histoire. Je veux savoir ce qu'il arrive à la baleine.

Sa réponse avait été immédiate et une étincelle avait jaillis dans ses prunelles tandis que je l'observais dans le rétroviseur.

Nous avions prit l'habitude elle et moi de lire des romans. Son appétit pour la lecture était insatiable, ce qui me ravissait. Elle tenait ce goût de moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre** **II : ****Manigances**

Nous étions arrivés devant la maison. Je garai la voiture dans le garage, situé à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Les Cullen avaient acheté cette maison en prévision de notre séjour à l'université, à Edward et à moi, du temps où j'étais encore humaine. Comme tout ce qui appartenait à cette famille, la maison était démesurée pour les quatre personnes qui y logeaient, ou plutôt trois, puisque Jacob avait sont propre studio dans une dépendance derrière le manoir.

J'aimais cette maison, même si elle différait du cottage dont nous avait fait cadeau mes beaux parents à mon dix-neuvième anniversaire. Elle s'élevait sur deux étages dans le plus pur style Tudor. Sa façade blanche barrée de colombages relevait un peu plus la noblesse de cette vieille demeure. On entrait par un vaste hall lambrissé où trônait un imposant escalier en bois sombre. Le rez-de-chaussée rassemblait le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine, ainsi qu'un vaste bureau. Donnant sur le jardin on y trouvait aussi une pièce aux parois vitrée que nous nommions jardin d'hiver en raison de la multitude de plantes dont Esmée l'avait ornée. Au premier étage se trouvait notre chambre, à mon mari et moi. Celle-ci s'apparentait plus à une suite qu'à une chambre proprement dite. Elle possédait sa propre salle de bain et bien entendu, Alice avait fait aménager spécialement un dressing aussi démesuré que le reste de la maison. Deux autres chambres occupaient le reste de l'étage et, bien qu'elles soient entièrement meublées, elles ne servaient pas. Le deuxième niveau était réservé à Renesmée. Elle y avait sa chambre, sa salle de bain, son dressing bien entendu, et une immense salle de jeu. Esmée, qui avait toujours eu un goût sûr pour ce qui était de l'aménagement d'intérieur, s'était fait seconder par Rosalie et Alice pour aménager la salle de jeux de ma fille. Les trois femmes souhaitaient que la petite ne manque de rien en ce qui concerne sa distraction et son éveil. Elle disposait pour elle seule d'une cinquantaine de livres, d'une table de dessin qui paraissait trop bien conçue pour être destinée à une enfant, de poupées et de jouets par dizaines.

J'entrai avec Renesmée par la porte de derrière, qui donnait dans le jardin d'hiver. Je traversai le bureau et gagnai l'entrée pour déposer les clefs de la voiture sur la console sculptée qui se trouvait près de la porte. Je me retournai et, comme je m'y attendais, ma fille n'était pas derrière moi. Je me penchai pour scruter l'intérieur du bureau par la double porte grande ouverte. Elle était là, debout sur une chaise, devant l'une des grandes bibliothèques qui garnissaient la pièce. Sur le quatrième rayonnage elle dénicha ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle posa un doigt sur le tome d'Herman Melville qu'elle désirait et l'attira à elle. Puis elle sauta souplement au sol, en émettant un son doux et feutré sur le tapis. Elle reposa la chaise à sa place dans un coin de la pièce et se dirigea vers moi, un sourire angélique sur le visage. Je la laissai me précéder dans le salon et l'observait du coin de l'œil pendant que je m'affairais à raviver le feu de l'immense cheminée ancienne.

La pièce était vaste et haute de plafond, agrémentée de poutres sombres. Les murs étaient lambrissés à mi-hauteur, surmontés d'un enduit couleur crème qui donnait un caractère intemporel à la pièce. D'anciens meubles sculptés côtoyaient les lignes simples des sofas, mais cet éclectisme mobilier s'accordait parfaitement. Esmée avait su préserver le charme et le caractère de la vieille demeure, tout en l'accordant à notre époque, ce qui la rendait particulièrement confortable. Renesmée attrapa le plaid qui reposait sur l'un des canapés et l'installa par terre devant la cheminée. Elle le déplia et s'allongea à plat ventre dessus. J'observai ses gestes, cette routine qui s'était installée entre nous. Depuis que nous avions emménagé à Hanover elle avait insisté pour que chaque soir nous lisions devant cette cheminée. Elle s'endormait généralement sur le plaid et Edward la portait dans sa chambre pour la mettre dans son lit. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, elle insistait pour avancer l'heure consacrée. Sa curiosité l'emportait et elle tenait à en savoir d'avantage. Nous étions arrivés à un passage crucial de _Moby_ _Dick_. Elle me tendit le livre en disant :

- Tu commences, reprends à l'endroit où je me suis endormie hier soir.

Je repris donc ma lecture à l'endroit où elle avait flanché la veille. Je n'avais moi-même jamais lu ce roman et j'étais heureuse de la précocité de ma fille, tout du moins pour le plan littéraire. Je pouvais aborder avec elle des ouvrages qui m'étaient inconnus, où prendre plaisir à l'initier à ceux qui avaient bercé ma jeunesse. Je faisais toute fois attention à ses lectures car bien que son intellect soit plus avancé que celui des enfants de son âge, je tenais à garder un ordre de valeurs. Comme d'habitude je lus un chapitre et lui tendis le livre. Nous échangions comme ça nos rôles régulièrement, sans jamais nous lasser.

C'est seulement à l'arrivée d'Edward que nous levâmes la tête, abandonnant Ismaël et le capitaine Achab. Il était déjà seize heures.

- C'est drôle mais ça ne m'étonne pas, s'était esclaffé mon vampire préféré depuis l'entrée, en nous apercevant toute les deux couchées devant la cheminée.

J'avais refermé le livre et m'était relevée tandis que Renesmée avait filé vers son père, lui sautant dans les bras et l'embrassant sur la joue. Je me baissai et ramassai le plaid, le pliant pour le reposer sur le dossier du canapé.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il semble me souvenir, avait répondu Edward à une question que sa fille n'avait pas posée à haute voix. Et tu n'as pas eu peur ?

- Notre fille n'est pas si impressionnable, lui répondis-je sur un ton mi-comique mi-sévère.

Je savais qu'ils étaient en train d'évoquer le roman.

- Oui, elle tient de sa mère !

Il se rapprocha de moi, tenant toujours notre fille dans ses bras.

- Elle n'a jamais eu peur des monstres, répliqua t-il d'une voix amusée.

Sa réflexion m'arracha une grimace qu'il ne vit pas. Il déposa sa veste sur la patère de l'entrée et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé, m'attirant à lui pour que je m'installe à ses côtés. Renesmée bondit sur ses genoux, un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Puis elle redescendit tout aussi vite et fila dans l'entrée. Je l'entendis courir dans les escaliers, ouvrir les portes au second étage.

- Elle veut nous montrer le dessin qu'elle a fait ce matin, murmura t-il à mon adresse.

Une seconde plus tard elle était de nouveau perchée sur nos genoux, une feuille de papier à la main.

La fin de l'après midi passa dans la même douceur quotidienne. Vers dix-huit heures Jacob franchit la porte d'entrée. L'attention de notre fille fut alors totalement dirigée vers le jeune homme, qu'elle assaillit de questions sur son après-midi. Mon époux lui aussi se leva et alla rejoindre Jacob dans le hall pour le questionner sur les possibilités de chasse dans le périmètre. Je me retrouvais seule et comptais m'atteler à mon travail universitaire en bonne étudiante que je souhaitais être. Je m'installai dans le bureau, de l'autre coté du hall, mais gardais une oreille sur la conversation qui s'y tenait. Mes travaux d'anglais furent expédiés en seulement quelques minutes. J'aimais vraiment cet état chez les vampires. Mon cerveau travaillait bien plus vite, et je pouvais entreprendre plusieurs actions à la fois. La conversation avait cessé à côté et j'avais entendu Jacob monter l'escalier en compagnie de ma fille. Soudain quelques pas feutrés, à peine perceptibles, attirèrent mon attention. Je ne relevai pas la tête de ma dissertation tandis qu'une main blanche se posa sur mon épaule. Hemingway méritait toute mon attention. Des lèvres se posèrent alors sur mon cou, remontant vers mon oreille.

- Tu ne peux déjà pas m'aider pour cette fichue dissert, laisse-moi au moins me concentrer.

- C'est plus drôle ainsi.

Je me levai promptement et fis face à mon assaillant. Ses pupilles étaient semblables à de l'or liquide. Elles brûlaient d'un feu qui ne m'était pas inconnu mais je décidai de l'ignorer. Je m'approchai tendrement de ses lèvres, laissant glisser ma main dans son dos, puis sous sa chemise. Sa bouche sur la mienne se fit plus pressée. Sa main se glissa dans mes cheveux et il m'attira à lui. Mais à cet instant je me dérobai, un sourire vengeur s'étalant sur mon visage.

- Jacob attend son dîner, m'excusais-je.

Mon stratagème ne lui échappa pas et il me poursuivit dans la cuisine. J'avais l'habitude de préparer les repas de mon meilleur ami. Non qu'il ne le puisse lui-même, son studio était doté d'une cuisine, mais je tenais à ne pas perdre la main. Charlie avait apprécié mes talents culinaires pendant trois ans et j'avais appris à aimer faire la cuisine. Et puis si je laissais faire Jacob, il ne se nourrirait que de chips et de hamburgers. Je m'installai donc derrière l'îlot central de la cuisine, qui une fois n'est pas coutume chez les vampires, servait régulièrement. Edward vint se placer derrière moi, m'enlaçant tout en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, pour humer mon parfum. Humaine, ces gestes m'auraient empêché de me concentrer et je me serais déjà entaillé un doigt en tranchant les tomates. Je tentai de garder le contrôle tandis que je continuais ma tâche. L'être si troublant à mes coté s'acharnait, lui, à faire tomber mes défenses. Tout à coup ses mains retombèrent et dans un soupire il vint s'adosser sur le plan de travail.

- Visite ? Demandai-je.

J'avais deviné qu'il avait entendu les pensées de la personne qui s'approchait. Je ne m'étais pas trompée car un instant après ma belle sœur déboula dans la cuisine. Je relevai la tête et le petit lutin était déjà assis sur une des chaises hautes qui me faisaient face. Comme toujours son visage était illuminé d'un grand sourire, qui à cet instant semblait emprunt de malice.

- Salut les amoureux, nous salua t-elle. Renesmée n'est pas là ?

- A l'étage, avec Jacob, répondit son frère d'un ton boudeur.

- Je n'interromps pas quelque chose au moins ? Je me suis pourtant annoncée… se justifia t-elle.

- Merci de cette délicatesse, grogna Edward.

De mon côté je tâchais de retenir mon hilarité. Cette visite impromptue le rendait bougon.

- Tiens Bella, c'est pour toi. Je l'ai vu et j'ai pensée qu'il-t-irais bien.

Me disant cela elle posa devant moi un petit sac. Je pressentais déjà la chose.

- Mon dressing n'est pas encore assez plein à ton goût ? Me plaignis-je.

J'avais cependant appris à ne pas vexer ma belle sœur et j'entrouvris le sac pour voir son contenu. Je grognai et refermai le paquet sans rien en sortir. A coté de moi mon compagnon sembla surpris de mon attitude. Je ne voulais même pas déballer le présent d'Alice.

- Tu ne regardes même pas ! Se renfrogna celle-ci.

- J'ai vu ce que c'était, mais vu le peu de tissu qui constitue ce vêtement, je le juge importable.

Elle sortit alors contre ma volonté la petite chose bleue contenue dans le paquet. Un maillot de bain ! Pire que ça, un bikini ! Je refusai d'en savoir plus et retournai au poulet que j'étais en train d'émincer. A ma grande surprise le petit démon qui se tenait devant moi n'ajouta rien. Ce fut Edward qui s'empara de l'étoffe pour en admirer la forme.

- En tout cas il me plaît beaucoup.

Alice était aux anges. Comme si ce cadeau n'était pas fait pour me plaire, mais pour lui plaire à lui.

- Parfait, conclut-elle avant de remettre le bikini dans le sac.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi tandis que je comprenais ses machinations.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, tu voulais qu'Edward voit cette … cette chose, qu'elle lui plaise, pour m'obliger à la porter ! Mais là où tu te trompes c'est que je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller me baigner. Je n'ai donc aucune utilité d'un bikini.

La traîtresse qui se tenait devant moi venait de se composer un masque d'innocence qui aurait berné quiconque ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que moi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Bella. Et puis je n'ai pas dit que tu devais l'utiliser dans l'immédiat. Mais on se sait jamais, au cas où… Il faut toujours avoir ce genre d'article dans sa garde robe.

- Pas dans la mienne !

Elle s'esquiva et sorti de la cuisine. Ses paroles étaient étranges. Elle semblait sous-entendre quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus.

J'avais terminé le dîner de Jacob et celui-ci était en train de l'engloutir quand Emmett et Rosalie passèrent le seuil de la cuisine. Cette dernière cherchait Alice. Les autres enfants de la famille avaient emménagé avec Esmée et Carlisle. Edward m'avait expliqué qu'ils souhaitaient nous offrir un peu d'intimité avec notre fille. Leur maison se situait à seulement quelques kilomètres de la nôtre, en suivant la nationale. Mais par la forêt, nous ne mettions que quelques secondes. La famille était donc réunie pratiquement tous les soirs, les uns allant chez les autres, avant de rentrer et de passer la nuit à d'autres occupations. Le moins présent était bien évidemment Carlisle, que son métier obligeait à s'absenter fréquemment. Nous étions tous dans la cuisine quand Esmée entra à son tour.

Les conversations allaient bon train, par petits groupes. Jacob ne semblait pas du tout gêné de la présence de tous ces vampires pendant qu'il mangeait. Il discutait avec Esmée au sujet d'une tête de lit sculptée dont elle voulait lui passer commande. La douce vampire avait déjà admiré le pendentif en forme de loup que mon ami avait fabriqué pour moi à l'occasion de mon bac, et elle souhaitait à présent recourir au talent de Jacob pour la décoration de sa nouvelle maison. Bien sûr celui-ci se défendait de ne pas avoir suffisamment d'expérience, mais la patience maternelle d'Esmée vint à bout de toutes ses objections. Un peu plus loin, Rosalie et Alice parlaient mode, cette fois-ci c'était la garde-robe de Renesmée qui était remise en question. Cette dernière, juchée près d'elles sur le comptoir, ne perdait pas un mot de leur conversation. Edward et ses frères étaient sortis dans le jardin, derrière la maison, pour tester de nouvelles prises de lutte qu'Emmett avait apprises à son entraînement.

La maison résonnait de joie et ce ne fut que plus tard dans la soirée, bien après que notre fille soit couchée, que les derniers Cullen rentrèrent chez eux. C'est une fois dans la chambre que je découvris sur le lit le petit paquet d'Alice, que j'avais complètement oublié.

- Tu devrais donner une deuxième chance à ce maillot de bain, me susurra la douce voix de ténor.

D'un geste vif je m'emparai du sac. J'ouvris les portes du dressing et là, tout au fond, je jetai la petite chose dans un tiroir avant de refermer celui-ci avec vigueur, comme si je n'allais jamais avoir à le rouvrir. Je retournai ensuite auprès de mon amoureux et déposai un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. La discussion était close. Il ne tenta plus de me persuader, déjà trop occupé à reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt dans la cuisine.

Le jour suivant vint trop rapidement et comme toujours il nous était difficile de nous arracher l'un à l'autre. Ça l'était un peu plus aujourd'hui car Edward n'avait pas cours de la matinée et resterait à la maison avec notre fille tendis que je me rendrai seule sur le campus. La grisaille extérieure était alors pour moi le reflet de mon enthousiasme face à cette perspective. Edward allait me manquer, et j'étais en plus jalouse qu'il puisse rester avec Renesmée. Mais bon !

Tandis que mon Adonis montait d'un étage pour aller réveiller la petite princesse, j'entrepris de trouver de quoi me vêtir. Ce n'était pas le choix qui manquait dans l'immense garde-robe, bien au contraire. Mon soucis était justement de me repérer et de trouver la tenue passe-partout qui me conviendrait. Je repensai au bikini qui avait atterrit au fond d'un tiroir et qu'Edward n'aurait jamais l'occasion de me voir porter. Mon aversion pour ce genre de tenues et ma rancœur contre Alice le privait d'un petit plaisir. Pour me faire un peu pardonner je me mis en quête d'un vêtement bleu, une couleur qu'il aimait me voir porter. Au détour d'une robe scandaleusement décolletée que j'éliminais définitivement du « portable », je tombai sur une jupe dans la couleur que je souhaitais, coupée dans un tissu souple. Je l'essayai. Elle était vraiment du plus bel effet, pas trop courte, évasée à mi-cuisse. Elle bougeait mollement au grès de mes mouvements et je m'absorbais un instant dans cette contemplation. Optant pour ce choix, je me mis en quête d'un haut qui irait avec. Du satin blanc ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Sitôt habillée je montais rejoindre mon époux. Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil de la chambre de Renesmée. Edward tenait notre fille dans ses bras. Tous deux incarnaient la perfection. J'interrompis ma contemplation quand il tourna la tête vers moi, s'apercevant de ma présence. Il s'était figé. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte un quart de seconde avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et reprenne contenance. Des pas montaient l'escalier. Il me tendit notre enfant que je pris avec précaution. Elle avait toujours du mal à ouvrir les yeux le matin, et somnolait encore.

- Jacob voudrait me demander quelque chose, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre ce dernier sur le palier.

Je restais quelques instants à bercer ma fille tendrement. Je profitais encore un peu de sa chaleur, de son odeur, avant de devoir la laisser pour la journée. Comme son père elle allait me manquer durant ces longues heures. Fait étrange qui m'était aussi apparu, les vampires voyaient le temps défiler plus longuement. Tout du moins j'avais cette impression quand j'étais loin de ceux que j'aimais.

Jake entra dans la chambre. Lui aussi voulait profiter de son soleil avant de partir travailler. Je lui confiais ma fille en embrassant sa joue brûlante avant de le laisser. Sur le palier je retrouvais Edward, adossé à la rambarde de l'escalier. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Quand il m'aperçut un sourire étira ses lèvres et il me prit la main tandis que je passais près de lui pour descendre l'escalier. Arrivés dans le hall je ressentais déjà la douleur de la séparation. D'un point de vue rationnel cela était ridicule. Je ne serais privée de lui que quelques heures. Que représentaient quelques heures dans l'éternité d'un vampire ? Rien ! Ce qui était difficile à appréhender était le manque. Le manque de la personne qui donnait une définition à votre vie. J'avais pourtant été éloignée de lui pendant bien plus longtemps, sans avoir même l'espoir de le revoir. Cependant mes sentiments étaient différents, plus forts. L'état de vampire, tout en accentuant mes sens, ma force, ma vitesse, avait aussi accentué mes capacités affectives. En avait-il toujours été de même pour lui ? Avait-il toujours ressentit cette sensation de vide quand il me quittait ? Où était-ce seulement moi qui m'étais prise à l'aimer plus que je n'en avait été humaine capable, faisant de chaque instant sans lui un moment vide, inutile.

- C'est dur te laisser partir.

Son ténor avait brisé le silence de mes réflexions. Je m'aperçus que ses pupilles me scrutaient.

- Surtout quand tu es habillée d'une manière si outrageusement séduisante, acheva t-il avec le sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Certains on intérêt à bien se tenir aujourd'hui, sinon je serais forcé de mordre.

Sa plaisanterie ma rappela les deux imprudents de la veille. Je regrettai soudain d'avoir fait des efforts vestimentaires. Je voulais plaire à mon époux et non m'attirer les regards en cours. Je soupirai avant de décrocher mon manteau. J'allais attraper les clefs de la Volvo quand un autre trousseau m'interpella : celui de ma Ferrari. Je n'avais jamais apprécié ce cadeau à sa juste valeur. Peut-être avais-je aujourd'hui une envie particulière de lui faire plaisir, ou peut-être voulais-je juste sortir de l'ordinaire, à l'instar de ma tenu. Après un instant d'hésitation je m'emparai du second trousseau. Edward avait remarqué mon doute et s'était approché.

- Étonnante, aujourd'hui !

- Et pourquoi pas ? avais-je répondu avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de me diriger vers le garage.

Le bolide n'avait pas servi depuis notre déménagement. Je devais même reconnaître que j'étais été celle qui l'avait le moins conduite, tandis que les autres Cullen avaient sauté sur l'occasion de faire un tour dans pareil engin. Si j'aimais la vitesse, le respect du code de la route inculqué par mon shérif de père était encré si profondément en moi je ne parvenais à me laisser aller à l'ivresse de la conduite. Je montai dans l'habitacle et ajustai le rétroviseur avant de sortir du garage. Je m'engageai sur la nationale et accélérai, dépassant en moins d'une seconde la limite autorisée.

Il faisait encore bon en cette saison et les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Le vent faisait voler mes cheveux contre l'appuie-tête et m'apportait une sensation assez proche de la course. Bien sûr je n'avais pas le plaisir de sentir mes muscles se tendre et travailler, mais la sensation de vitesse était quand même présente. Je me félicitais d'avoir eu l'idée de prendre ma propre voiture aujourd'hui.

Bien trop vite, j'atteignis le campus et me garai. S'il fallait se montrer discret dans une bourgade comme Forks, à Dartmouth étaler des voitures de luxe ne posait aucun problème. Cette université regroupait la progéniture des plus riches hommes du pays, et les voitures luxueuses côtoyaient parfaitement les modèles plus modestes. Cependant mon arrivée ne laissa pas indifférentes les personnes présentes sur le parking. Les vitres tintées me préservaient encore quelques instants des remarques sur mon compte, mais j'entendais déjà les exclamations à l'extérieur. Ceux qui conduisaient ce genre de bolides se faisaient généralement remarquer dans l'université, et tout le monde savait parfaitement qui étaient leurs propriétaires. Aux vues de la marque de ma voiture, une sportive, les curieux n'émettaient même pas la l'hypothèse qu'une femme puisse être au volant. Je soupirai, maudissant ce que j'avais d'abord pris pour une bonne idée. Moi qui aimais être discrète et me fondre dans la masse, c'était réussi ! Je n'aurais pu être plus discrète si, avec la maladresse légendaire qui m'avait caractérisée pendant les dix-neuf premières années de ma vie, je m'étais étalée de tout mon long sur le parking. Me rendant compte qu'il était puéril d'espérer que les curieux passent à autre chose, et que rester cloîtrée derrière les vitres teintées ne faisait que renforcer leur avidité, je consentis à sortir. Je m'extirpai rapidement de l'habitacle, arrachant mon sac au siège passager. Je me mouvai avec autant de rapidité que mon rôle d'humaine me le permettait. J'allais presque oublier de fermer à clef. Je ne voulais pas revenir sur mes pas et appuyai sur le bouton de centralisation de la télécommande. Un bip m'assura que la voiture était bien fermée. Je gagnais rapidement mon bâtiment, tentant au passage d'oublier les commentaires à mon égard.

- Salut !

Je me retournais pour faire face à ce bonjour. Je tombai nez à nez avec les intéressés du cours de littérature, déjà en train de détailler ma tenue.

Se rendaient-ils compte qu'ils manquaient de manières ?

- Salut, répondis-je, avant de me retourner à nouveau et de reprendre mon chemin.

Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre leurs piètres avances. Mais ils persévérèrent et s'engagèrent à ma suite dans le couloir.

- On se demandait si tu serais intéressée par la fête de samedi ? Tu sais celle qui a lieu chez la fraternité Alpha Theta, la grande maison blanche au nord-est du campus.

Une fête, qui plus est organisée par une fraternité, hors de question !

- On viendra.

Je tournai la tête et tombai naturellement sur Alice, tout sourires. Je restai abasourdie devant l'audace qu'elle avait eu de répondre à ma place. Les deux garçons étaient trop contents que l'invitation ait été retenue et ne semblaient faire aucun cas que la réponse ne vienne pas de moi. Ils affichaient déjà des sourires réjouits en s'éloignant. Puis soudain le fameux Matthew se retourna et ma lança :

- Au fait, j'ai oublié, c'est une soirée piscine.

Puis il se tourna vers son compagnon et ils partirent tout deux, bien contents que leurs plans aient marché. Ma fureur envers ma belle sœur n'avait plus de limites. Je comprenais maintenant qu'elle avait tout manigancé depuis le début. Le bikini n'était pas un affront personnel mais un élément de son plan visant à ce que je me rende à cette soirée.

- Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas de maillot ! répliqua t-elle avant que je prononce un mot.

- N'aggraves pas ton cas, j'en ai déjà assez sur ton compte.

Ses traits s'affaissèrent, son sourire se fana et elle prit une expression de profonde tristesse. Mes paroles l'avaient blessée. Sa mine ne vint cependant pas atténuer ma colère. Je cherchais des arguments à lui opposer pour me sortir de se rendez-vous non désiré.

- Crois tu qu'Edward sera content que je passe la soirée entourée de gars aux mains baladeuses ? Que crois-tu qu'il dira quand il apprendra que tu m'as forcée à y aller.

- Il ne dira rien.

Elle avait retrouvé son sourire espiègle.

- Il ne dira rien puisqu'il viendra avec nous !

- Je doute que ce genre de fête l'intéresse.

- Bien sûr que si, puisque tu y seras. Et en chevalier servant qu'il est, il ne voudra pas laisser sa princesse seule avec tous ces mâles aux hormones débordantes.

- Tu nous as enfermés dans un cercle vicieux !rouspétai-je. Et si moi je décidais de ne pas y aller ?

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire ça ! Je comptais venir moi aussi à cette soirée.

Elle boudait à présent. Elle était vraiment prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Pourquoi il n'y aurait que la famille Cullen qui devrait s'ennuyer à périr ? Moi aussi je veux m'amuser. Après tout, je suis étudiante de première année, j'ai bien le droit de sortir un peu.

- Je ne t'empêche de rien, mais ne nous mêle pas à ça, Edward et moi.

Je comptais clore la discutions en m'en allant et ainsi forcer sa décision mais elle m'en empêcha.

- Je sais déjà qu'Emmett et Rosalie viendrons. Jasper sera obligé de m'accompagner. Il ne reste plus que vous deux.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où je me tenais quelques instants auparavant. Sa supplique sonnait comme son ultime argument. Je commençais à ressentir des remords. Alice souhaitait vraiment une vie humaine normale. Elle tenait vraiment à cette fête.

Elle s'était approchée sans bruit et avait murmuré à mon oreille :

- Et j'en connais un qui n'attend que l'occasion de te voir dans ce maillot !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre III : Fête**

J'avais passé le reste de mon heure de cours à maudire Alice. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle m'entraine toujours dans ce que je déteste : le shopping, les fêtes, … Au lieu de la retrouver pendant ma pause comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, je m'étais cloitrée à la bibliothèque. J'avais prit place en bout d'une des larges tables de la plus grande salle d'étude. Je me penchais à nouveau sur ma dissertation mais au bout de quinze minutes d'intense réflexion, quelqu'un vint m'interrompre. Elle devait avoir mon âge et n'était pas beaucoup plus grande que moi. Je l'avais déjà aperçu à certains de mes cours. Elle semblait aussi timide et perdue que je l'étais sur cet immense campus. Je répondis donc à son interruption avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Elle me fixa un instant, sembla vaciller. Elle n'avait plus l'air très sûr de vouloir engager la conversation. L'avais-je effrayé ? Moi qui voulais me montrer ouverte et sympathique !

- Oui ? L'encourageais-je

- Ho, excuse-moi de te déranger, on suit les même cours de littérature américaine, et je me demandais si tu t'en sortais avec ta dissertation.

Elle avait prononcé tout cela très vite et d'une petite voix mal assurée. Sa timidité me fit chaud au cœur, je n'étais donc pas la seule à être touché de ce mal.

- J'ai un peu avancé. Je peux te prêter les bouquins dont je me suis servie si ca peut t'aider.

- Oui merci, tu me serais d'un grand secours. Au fait, je m'appelle Elisa.

Elle s'effondra sur la chaise à côté de moi. Ce devoir semblait la désemparer. Je poussais vers elle le livre ouvert devant moi. Une biographie d'Hemingway. Je lui conseillais également deux autres ouvrages critiques sur ses œuvres. Pendant qu'elle m'assurait sa reconnaissance éternelle pour mon aide je l'observais. Ses cheveux blond étaient ternes, mal coiffés. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas non plus vraiment assortis. En bref elle semblait bien plus préoccupée par Hemingway que par son aspect. Nous pourrions nous entendre.

Au bout d'une heure nous quittâmes ensemble la bibliothèque pour nous rendre au cours suivant que nous partagions également. Nous nous assîmes l'une à coté de l'autre dans l'amphi. Quelque part ca faisait du bien de ne plus être seule en cours. Même si je devais plus encore contrôler ma soif, sa présence me distrayait. A la fin du cours je décidais de me lancer et de lui proposer de venir à cette corvée que représentait la fête de samedi.

- Ca te dirait de venir à une soirée étudiante ? Il y en a une samedi soir organisée par les Alpha Theta. Une soirée piscine.

Je tentais un sourire pour insuffler de l'entrain à ma proposition mais ma feinte n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Elle regarda le bout de ses chaussures en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place dans ce genre de soirées.

- Ce ne sera surement pas si terrible.

Je tentais moi-même de m'en convaincre.

- A vrai dire je manque trop de confiance en moi pour aller à ce genre de fêtes, et encore plus pour me montrer en maillot, balbutia t-elle. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas ce genre de problèmes…

Comment ? J'étais la meilleure personne pour comprendre la timidité. J'aurais pu écrire un livre sur le sujet ! Etait-elle si introvertie qu'elle ne voyait pas que moi-même je doutais de tous mes actes.

- Détrompe-toi, je suis une timide née.

- Toi ? Excuse-moi mais tu ne donne pas vraiment cette impression.

Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Si pendant ma vie d'humaine j'avais été terriblement maladroite et rougissante, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Ma maladresse avait fait place à une aisance dans tout ce que je faisais, une simplicité déconcertante dans mes mouvements et une adresse dans mes gestes. Quand à mes rougissements, traitres de mon embarras, je n'avais plus à m'en préoccuper. Je me repassais le film de mon arrivée sur le campus, le matin même. J'avais été terriblement gênée par l'attention qu'on m'avait porté et avait déguerpi à toute vitesse. Qu'avaient alors pu voir ceux qui se trouvaient présent ? Une jeune fille d'une pâleur de marbre, vêtue de vêtements griffés et qui venait en cours au volant d'une Ferrari aux vitres teintées. Je passais pour une fille riche, c'était certain. Même si c'était le cas, maintenant, cela me gênait. Surement à cause de la mentalité et du comportement qu'on attribuait à ce genre de personnes. Mais qu'avais-je fait le matin même ? Je m'étais enfuie. Non pas de façon gauche et empourprée comme j'en avais auparavant l'habitude, mais avec rapidité et aisance. J'avais du paraitre assurée de mes gestes. J'avais du paraitre suffisante et prétentieuse. Oh non ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais. J'eu un instant l'image de Rosalie en tête, beauté froide et sur d'elle. Je l'avais enviée à l'époque pour son aspect et son assurance. Je me rendais maintenant compte que je ne désirais pas lui ressembler parce que cette image ne refléterait pas celle que je suis vraiment. Je secouais la tête pour évacuer toutes ces pensées. Je devais revenir à la conversation présente.

- Disons que j'ai gagné en assurance récemment. Pour moi aussi cette fête sera une épreuve, on m'à forcé la main pour que j'accepte d'y aller à vrai dire.

- J'y réfléchirais, mais je ne te promets rien.

- Ca me va.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Une vague de panique m'envahi à l'idée qu'elle se ferait de moi si elle voyait la Ferrari. Je voulais qu'elle me voie comme quelqu'un de simple. Je voulais que l'image qu'elle ait de moi soit conforme à l'humaine que j'avais été, à celle que je restais au fond de moi. Heureusement elle s'arrêta devant une vielle Ford d'un bleu délavé qui semblait lui appartenir.

- Tu veux que je te reconduise chez toi ?

- Non merci, c'est gentil mais ma voiture est garée un peu plus loin.

- Bon alors on se voit demain en cours ?

- Oui bien sur

- Parfait, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je te garderais une place.

Je lui rendis son sourire et continuais mon chemin. Je prenais soin de vérifier qu'elle était sortie du parking pour monter dans ma propre voiture. A l'abri dans l'obscurité de l'habitacle je m'autorisai un sourire, je m'étais fait une amie. J'allais vraiment avoir une vie des plus humaines pour un vampire. C'est cependant à une vitesse anormalement élevée que je regagnais la maison.

Le reste de la semaine était passé à une rapidité déconcertante. Je passais les cours en compagnie d'Elisa, déjeunais avec les Cullen, profitais de ma fille durant les soirées, et de mon époux pendant les nuits. Tout cela aurait pu sembler parfait si je ne redoutais pas tant l'arrivée du weekend. Elisa avait abandonnée l'idée de m'accompagner. Elle était submergée par le travail. Etait-il normal qu'elle soit dépassée à ce point ? C'était une fille sérieuse et je me demandais si elle n'en faisait pas trop, de peur justement de n'en faire pas assez. Où alors étais-ce moi qui ne me rendais pas bien compte de la somme de travail qu'il me faudrait fournir pout réussir mon année. J'avais interrogé Edward à ce sujet, lui qui avait été étudiant plusieurs fois, mais il me réconforta, en ce moquant cependant. Selon lui j'aurais mon année sans problème. J'en étais venu à la conclusion que c'était ma nouvelle nature qui me rendait le travail si facile, mais que ce devait être un stresse permanent pour les simples mortels. Je n'avais donc même pas l'excuse du travail pour échapper à l'enfer en perspective. Je me tenais dans le dressing, face au tiroir dans lequel était rangée la tenue que je refusais toujours de porter. Je m'étais d'abord convaincu que j'achèterais un autre modèle, plus passe-partout, mais j'avais repoussé l'échéance à l'idée d'entrer dans ce genre de magasin où la vendeuse vous forçait à essayer. Une heure plus tôt je tentais encore de convaincre Esmée de me prêter un de ses maillots de bain, mais la taille n'allait pas. Il valait peut être mieux que je porte celui choisit par Alice, bien qu'il soit trop léger à mon gout, plutôt que de perdre celui trop grand proposé par Esmée. Un froissement de tissu me tira de mes réflexions. Alice s'agita derrière moi, fulminant contre ma lenteur à me préparer.

- Je ne suis pas lente, la détrompai-je avec humeur, je suis réticente. Je n'ai pas envie de m'exhiber.

- Bella tu es ridicule, c'est le genre de tenu de circonstance.

- Je n'aime pas me montrer, c'était comme ca avant et ca n'a pas changé.

Elle semblait exaspérée. Elle me tendit le bout de tissu, intransigeante.

- Tu l'enfile, et aucun commentaire. Je reviens dans deux secondes, je te préviens.

Puis elle s'éclipsa, refermant derrière elle les doubles portes de l'immense dressing. Je me déshabillais et enfilais le bikini. Avant que j'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, les portes s'étaient rouvertes et elle se tenait à nouveau devant moi. Elle me prit par les épaules et me fit pivoter sur moi-même, pour que je me retrouve face au miroir qui couvrait l'intégralité du mur du fond. L'effet n'était pas si terrible. J'avais l'impression d'avoir en face de moi le mannequin d'un magazine de mode. Elle semblait trop pâle pour parader sur la plage, mais son corps était sans défauts. Et heureusement car le modèle choisit par Alice ne laissait pas place aux défauts. La couleur, d'un bleu profond, soulignait la blancheur de neige de ma peau. Le tissu semblait plus approprié à une robe de soirée qu'a un bikini. Du satin. J'étais forcé de reconnaitre que le modèle était élégant, Alice avait du goût. Je voyais son reflet à coté du mien, un large sourire fendant ses lèvres parfaites.

- Bon, puisque tu ne m'as pas encore mordu je suppose que ca veut dire que accepte de le porter. Je vous laisse.

Vous ? Je me retournais et aperçu Edward dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'approcha de moi tandis que ma belle-sœur quittait la pièce en quelques entrechats.

- Ravissant, commenta t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je m'abstins de toute remarque. Si j'étais soulagé du choix d'Alice, je ne souhaitais pas l'encourager à me refaire des coups pareils.

- Alice m'avait bien dit que je raterais quelque chose si je ne montais pas.

Il dut percevoir mon interrogation car il se tapota la tempe pour me signifier qu'il avait perçu les pensées de sa sœur. J'aurais dû me douter du petit manège de ma belle-sœur. Il m'enlaça, béat.

- Ca ne te dérange pas que tout le monde me voit si peut vêtue ? Le taquinais-je.

- Je pense que je vais devoir faire un gros effort pour ne pas arracher la tête de tous les idiots qui auront des pensées offensantes.

- Comme ceux que tu as suivit l'autre jour.

-Oui, avoua t-il gêné. Bien que ces deux là ne me fassent pas vraiment peur.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils ne me paraissent pas de sérieux rivaux. Ou bien devrais-je m'inquiéter ?

Il fronça les sourcils, il semblait sérieux. Il était vraiment bête de croire que je puisse lui préférer deux adolescents boutonneux. Que je puisse lui préférer qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

- Tu n'a pas de rivaux, et donc aucuns soucis à te faire.

Sur ce je l'embrassai, mais au travers de ses lèvres je sentais sa retenue. La conversation, bien qu'elle m'ait semblée légère, paraissait le préoccuper. Je m'éloignais un peu et le dévisageais. Il avait cet air soucieux que je lui connaissais trop bien, le visage baissée, fuyant mon regard. Je le dévisageais et il du le sentir puisqu'il releva la tête.

- Je me ferais toujours du souci car je ne tiendrais jamais ton amour pour acquis. C'était le cas avant notre mariage, durant cette stupide compétition avec Jacob. Mais c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

Pour le coup j'étais perdue. Je l'aimais, il le savait. Il savait que les sentiments qui nous unissaient étaient plus forts que tout. Mais il doutait toujours de mon amour.

- Je …, balbutiais-je. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu doute encore de moi.

Ce doute était il dû à l'amour que j'avais éprouvé pour Jacob autrefois ? Bien que mes sentiments pour Edward aient toujours été les plus fort.

- Je t'ai épousé, je suis devenue vampire pour passer le reste de l'éternité à tes côtés. Comment peux-tu douter que je t'aimerais pour le reste de mes jours ?

Son visage s'éclaira. Il passa la main dans mes cheveux et attira mon visage vers lui.

- Je ne veux pas dire par là que je doute de tes sentiments. Tu m'as prouvé plus d'une fois a quel point tu m'aimes. Simplement je t'aimerais chaque jour comme si c'était le premier jour, et à la fois comme si c'était notre dernier. Je m'émerveille chaque matin de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir dans ma vie, de tout ce que tu m'as apporté. J'ai perdu tout cela à une époque, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour préserver ce bonheur.

Une vague d'émotions me submergea. Je savais aussi combien qu'il m'aimait, mais quand j'en prenais l'ampleur au travers de ses paroles, je me rendais compte a quel point j'avais de la chance. Si je n'avais pas ressenti pas la même chose, je n'aurais jamais cru un tel amour possible.

- Bella, je ne serais jamais comme ces hommes qui après avoir conquit celle qu'ils aiment, pensent que leur cœur leur appartient pour toujours. Ceux là ne se rendent plus compte de leur chance, ils ne profitent plus pleinement de leur bonheur. Même si je vis pour l'éternité à tes côté, je ne cesserais de m'émerveiller du fait que tu veuilles bien de moi.

Si j'avais encore pu pleurer je me serais transformée en fontaine ! Comment pouvais-je réagir à ses paroles ? Comment pouvais-je lui exprimer ce que je ressens alors que ses mots provoquaient un si grand trouble en moi ? Je l'enlaçais avec force, enfouissant mon visage dans son torse. Je ne sus que lui murmurer mon amour, et ses bras raffermirent leur prise autour de moi. Cet instant semblait hors du temps et j'eu du mal à réaliser qu'Alice nous appelait. Nous allions bientôt partir, et je n'étais même pas vêtue. Nous nous séparâmes. J'étais toujours embarrassée des paroles qui venaient d'être échangées. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de m'offrir un de ses sourires en coin que j'aimais tant.

- Tu ferais bien d'enfiler quelque chose par-dessus. Ca ne sert à rien de provoquer une émeute en ville. Je vais aller voir Nessie. Je t'attends en bas.

Puis il fila, non sans me jeter un regard à la dérobée avant de partir. Si je lui tournais le dos, je remarquais malgré tout son geste grâce au miroir. J'enfilais un simple jeans et un chemisier fin. Des vêtements rassurants, avant de devoir me retrouver dévêtue face à tous ces regards. Que je comprenais Elisa ! J'attrapais un sac en toile qu'Alice avait laissé sur mon lit. Je m'aperçu qu'il contenait une serviette de plage et d'autre accessoires qui pourraient me servir après m'être baigné. Je descendis les escaliers et retrouvais Alice en compagnie de Rosalie. Toutes deux portaient des robes légères aux couleurs estivales. Je trouvai la tenue déplacées compte tenu du fait que nous étions déjà au mois d'octobre, même si il faisait particulièrement chaud pour la saison. Esmée était également dans l'entrée, en compagnie de Carlisle. Ils s'étaient proposés pour venir garder Renésmée le temps de la soirée. Il était déjà vingt heures trente et elle n'allait pas tarder à aller se coucher. Edward tenait notre fille dans ses bras.

- Tu dormiras déjà quand nous rentrerons, lui expliquait-il.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son père. Il semblait attristé par ce qu'elle lui faisait partager.

- J'aurais bien aimé, mais je t'assure que tu t'amuseras plus ici avec Esmée et Carlisle. Et n'en profite pas pour les faire tourner en bourrique ! Pas de caprices !

Elle promit avec un signe de tête. A en juger par son air angélique, on ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde qu'elle soit capable de mener par le bout du nez un adulte. Pourtant il suffisait de voir ce qu'elle avait de Jacob ! Edward embrassa sa fille sur le front puis la déposa dans les bras d'Esmée. J'allai moi aussi embrasser ma fille et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Alice et Rosalie lui souhaitèrent également une bonne soirée. Puis Alice me prit par la main et m'entraina vers la porte.

- Viens me dit-elle, nous prenons ma voiture.

- Et Edward ? Et Rosalie ? Répliquais-je surprise.

- Rosalie va y aller avec Emmet, il avait un entrainement et devait passer ici avant d'aller à la soirée. Je suppose que leur entraineur leur fait faire des heures supplémentaires. Quand à Edward il doit passer prendre Jasper, il a besoin d'un coach pour soirée.

Tout en parlant elle m'avait entrainé vers sa Porsche jaune vif garée devant la maison. Ce ne serait pas avec ca que nous ferions une entrée discrète.

- Que veux-tu dire par un coach ?

Elle s'était assise au volant du véhicule. Son visage fut déformé une moue boudeuse.

- Jasper veut venir mais il ne sait pas s'il pourra supporter toute cette foule. Je l'ai tellement briffé qu'il en a eut marre. Alors je laisse faire Edward pour la soirée.

Elle était peinée de la situation. Son entrain était retombé. Je savais qu'elle aurait préféré être aux cotés de Jasper à et instant.

- La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est prendre connaissance du terrain à l'avance. Pour pouvoir parer aux éventuelles situations.

Elle ne prenait pas les choses à la légère. Je savais que durant toute la soirée elle n'aurait de cesse de sonder l'avenir et de guetter les moindres réactions de son amoureux. Peut-être avait-elle même demandé à son frère de la prévenir des pensées de Jasper.

- Je lui ai dit que j'aurais pu me passer de cette soirée, soupira-elle après un instant de silence. Mais il tenait absolument à ce qu'on y aille.

Je pouvais bien le comprendre. Il était difficile, après avoir vu le visage réjouit de ce petit lutin, de ne pas exaucer ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu la priver de cette joie. La force de caractère de Jasper m'avait toujours impressionné. Il était celui qui souffrait le plus de notre régime alimentaire mais il s'y contraignait sans rechigner pour être auprès de son Alice. Nous étions déjà arrivés devant la grande demeure blanche. Elle était brillamment éclairée et des éclats de voix me parvenaient. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Alice m'entraina vers la porte. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait sonner ou simplement entrer, mais mon amie se chargea de nous introduire. Il ouvrit la porte et je découvris un hall d'entrée bondé. Il y avait de la musique mais le bruit des conversations et des rires couvrait la mélodie. Les garçons étaient en majorité vêtus de shorts et de chemises hawaïennes. J'aperçu deux filles qui portaient un bikini et un paréo à fleur autour des hanches. Je comprenais mieux maintenant la tenue de mes belles-sœurs. Je semblais effectivement bien trop couverte pour ce genre de soirée et fut forcée d'admettre qu'en pareille compagnie, le port du bikini était encore ce qui passait le plus inaperçu. Alice referma la porte derrière nous et je m'autorisais une brève respiration. J'avais prit l'habitude de retenir mon souffle quand je ne pouvais prévoir les odeurs d'un environnement. Edward m'avait approuvé pour ma prudence, et je désirais par-dessus tout éviter les accidents. Heureusement pour moi, les odeurs de tous ces humains étaient mélangées à des effluves d'alcool qui me donnaient plutôt la nausée. A côté de moi, mon petit lutin semblait observer les lieux, satisfaite.

- Alcool et chlore, ce sera parfait pour Jasper, murmura-elle.

J'allais l'interroger sur ses paroles mes je reconnu Matthew qui se faufilait à travers la foule pour venir nous saluer. Ca commençait mal s'il comptait me coller toute la soirée.

- Salut, je suis content que vous soyez venues.

Il allait me faire la bise quand Alice l'interrompit.

- Où est-ce qu'on peut se changer et mettre nos affaires.

- Ah oui, là bas.

Il désignait une porte du doigt.

- C'est ce qui sert de vestiaire des filles. Laissez vos affaires là bas, et rejoignez-moi au bord de la piscine.

Je suivis Alice qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'endroit indiqué. Elle me fit entrer et referma la porte derrière nous. La pièce devait servir à l'origine de salle de sport mais les appareils avaient été poussés pour laisser de l'espace au centre. Plusieurs sacs étaient posés par terre ou sur des chaises, mais il n'y avait personne. Je fus surprise de voir que ma meilleure amie était déjà en tenue. Elle arborait un bikini noir qui contrastait particulièrement avec sa peau d'albâtre. Il était orné de fin motifs argentés. Elle n'allait pas passer inaperçu, c'était certain.

- Dépêche toit Bella, je voudrais m'assurer de l'extérieur avant que les garçons n'arrivent.

Je me désailai promptement et rangeai mes vêtements dans le sac. Alice n'attendit pas que j'eu finit et se mit à nouer une étoffe autour de ma taille.

- J'avais oublié de te donner ca avant de partir.

Le paréo en satin qu'elle avait prévu était du même bleu. Il était suffisamment long pour me couvrir jusqu'à mi-mollet. Ainsi je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise. Alice s'en était prévu un également, beaucoup plus court puisqu'il n'arrivait même pas au genou. Il s'accordait à son maillot, noir à motifs argentés. Nous changer n'avait prit que quelques secondes et déjà le petit lutin reprenait ses sautillements vers la porte. Je pris une inspiration et sortis de la pièce. Je la suivis jusqu'au jardin, ne fixant que son dos pour éviter d'affronter les regards qui conversaient vers nous. Elle avança jusqu'au bord d'une vaste piscine. Si j'avais trouvé que le hall était bondé, le jardin l'était encore plus ! La musique était plus forte mes les rires aussi. Derrière nous trois garçons venaient de jeter à l'eau une pauvre jeune fille qui se releva, ses longs cheveux blonds dégoulinant sur son visage. Cet acte puéril avait déclenché les rires hilares des personnes autour, et les cris de ceux qui avaient été éclaboussés. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant à jeter quelqu'un à l'eau, je n'avais pas envie de me tordre de rire comme ces personnes au bord de la piscine, je n'avais pas non plus envie de danser, comme ces autres un peu plus loin. Je ne profiterais pas des hamburgers qui grillaient sur le barbecue ni de la bière qui était servit directement au fût. Pourquoi étais-je donc ici ? A côté de moi, Alice semblait se détendre, tandis que mon malaise s'accentuait.

- Parfait ! Ce sera une soirée géniale, annonça-elle.

Je ne voyais vraiment pas en quoi ! Bien sur pour tous les autres ce pouvait à une fête géniale : nourriture, bière, musique, piscine. Même le temps s'y prêtait. Il faisait lourd, un orage se préparait. Cette chaleur devait leur donner envie de se baigner. Pour moi la température importait peu, elle ne me convenait ni ne me dérangeait. Mon amie sembla remarquer mon malaise car elle me sourit.

- Allez détend-toi. Ils viennent d'arriver.

Mais se fut Matthew et son ami qui nous rejoignirent. Ils arboraient tout deux des shorts de bain aux couleurs criardes.

- Une petite soif ?

L'ami de Matthew, celui dont je ne connaissais pas le nom me tendait un gobelet en carton. A l'odeur j'identifiais le contenant comme étant de la bière. Je préférais accepter le verre plutôt que de devoir expliquer pourquoi je ne buvais pas. Alice aussi tenait dans sa main un gobelet rouge.

- On ne s'est pas présenté, je m'appelle Matthew et lui c'est John.

- Alice, répondit le petit bout de femme à coté de moi.

- Bella, murmurais-je en portant le gobelet à ma bouche. Bien évidement le liquide n'entra pas en contact avec mes lèvres. Je ne respirais même pas. J'avais découvert quelque temps après ma transformation que l'odeur de l'alcool était dure à supporter pour les vampires. Dans cette situation cela représentait un avantage car elle était si présente à mon odorat qu'elle m'en faisait oublier l'odeur du sang.

Les deux garçons tentaient d'engager la conversation et Alice leur répondais gaiement. Je restais en retrait, guettant de l'autre coté du jardin le moment où mon amoureux ferait son apparition. Je savais que je me sentirais mieux une fois à ses côtés. Je dus cependant me concentrer sur mes interlocuteurs pour répondre à leurs questions.

- Je viens de Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington, comme Alice. Nous étions ensemble au lycée.

A peine avais-je finit ma phrase que mon attention se portait déjà sur autre chose. Une odeur que je reconnaitrais entre mille, même sans mon odorat hyper développé de vampire. Une seconde plus tard la main d'Edward vint se poser dans mon dos. Jasper le suivait de près et il vint se poster près de sa moitié, passant sa main autour de ses frêles épaules. Emmet nous rejoignis, dépassant d'une tête tous les autres. La tenue de circonstance qu'il arborait laissait apparaitre sa musculature impressionnante. Il enlaçait par la taille sa femme qui affichait un air encore plus suffisant que d'habitude. Et cela pouvait se comprendre. En plus d'apparaitre au coté d'un être à la carrure imposante qui forçait au respect, elle était elle-même d'une beauté à couper le souffle dans un maillot une pièce rouge bordeaux. Le tissu savamment étudié était aussi échancré dans le dos que sur le devant et j'avais tout à coup l'impression d'être plus vêtu qu'elle. Du coin de l'œil je remarquais la mâchoire de John se décrocher sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte. Mais déjà mon attention était portée sur autre chose. Une cinquième personne nous rejoignit, se frayant un passage parmi la foule dense. Au dessus des têtes de tous les autres je remarquai le visage de mon meilleur ami qui me souriais du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt quinze. Lui aussi était en short de bain et sa peau brune d'indien ne passait pas inaperçue. J'avais l'habitude de le voir torse nu mais dans l'exiguïté de la foule sa carrure paraissait encore plus impressionnante. Jacob et Rosalie se partageaient l'attention des personnes autour de nous. John et Matthew ne semblait pas voir l'arrivée de mon ami d'un bon œil. Effectivement il devait paraitre plus âgé que la majorité des étudiants présents à cette fête et on pouvait se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Je m'en fichais. Lui ici je savais que je m'amuserais.

- Jacob ! M'écriais-je, signifiant bien aux deux autres qu'il était avec nous.

Il me gratifia d'un ce ses sourires que j'aimais tant.

- Votre petite fête avait l'air sympa et Edward a dit que je pouvais m'incruster.

Cette fête commençait à être sympa, en effet. J'étais ravie de la tournure que prenaient les choses et je me sentis tout à coup plus détendue.

- J'irais bien profiter de l'eau, susurra Rosalie.

Nous nous déplaçâmes tous les sept vers la piscine. Edward m'enlaçait la taille. Devant nous Alice entrainait Jasper par la main de sa démarche féérique. Rosalie s'asseyait déjà au bord de l'eau. A quelques pas Emmet et Jacob luttaient pour savoir lequel se jetterait le premier à l'eau. C'était comme si une bulle s'était formée autour de nous. Je me sentais à l'aise à présent, j'avais retrouvé mes repères à l'arrivée de ma famille. Je me rendis compte que je pouvais être n'importe où, tant que j'étais avec eux je me sentirais à ma place. John et Matthew, les deux acolytes, avaient abandonnés leurs bières pour sauter à l'eau, éclaboussant au passage Rosalie qui s'essuya en bougonnant

- Hum c'est malin … très fin … qu'ils attendent un peu …

- Allez Bella, à l'eau.

Emmet s'était approché de moi mais je fus plus prompte à me reculer. Enlever mon paréo ne me disait trop rien.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de l'eau, se moqua t-il.

- Tu saute des falaises, mais une piscine te fait peur ! ironisa Jacob qui se trouvait déjà près du bord.

- Bella a peut être peur de se mouiller, renchérit mon beau-frère. Moi qui pensais m'amuser un peu. Mais c'est vrai que tu ne fais plus le poids depuis que ta forcé c'est atténuée. Tu risquerais de te faire mal …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je m'étais dégagée de l'étreinte de mon époux et dans le même mouvement avais prit mon élan. Trois pas séparaient Emmet de moi et je mis toute ma force pour le percuter et le faire tomber à l'eau. Il était trop occupé à se moquer de moi pour prévoir mon attaque. Sa chute provoqua des éclaboussures sur plusieurs mètres et Rosalie avait les cheveux trempés. Je craignais sa colère mais elle afficha un sourire satisfait en regardant son mari et déclara :

- Bien fait pour toi mon amour !

Il était déjà remonté à la surface et je vis un bref sourire passer sur son visage avant de me retrouver moi-même projetée dans l'eau en manquant de percuter John. Jacob était plié en deux aux bords de la piscine.

- Edward, tu pourrais me venger, répliquais-je indignée devant mon mari lui aussi hilare.

- Désolé mais c'est ton combat.

Cependant la solidarité féminine joua en ma faveur car Rosalie apparue soudain derrière Jacob et un instant après il se retrouvait dans l'eau avec moi. Alice entra dans la bataille telle une torpille sous marine et les jeux nautiques prirent l'allure de guerre des sexes. Devant tant d'ardeur les quelques invités restés près de nous fuyaient la piscine tandis que d'autres se rassemblaient sur le bord pour voir le spectacle. Sans que je comprenne comment, Jasper c'était lui aussi retrouvé à l'eau – je soupçonnais Alice – et Emmet était suspendu par une cheville, la tête immergée, retenu par Rosalie. La scène était comique. Je riais de bon cœur quand je sentis des mains me prendre par la taille. La chaleur qui se diffusait dans l'eau autour de moi me permit de juger de l'identité de mon agresseur. Je fis face à Jacob et avant qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivai, je plongeais, passai derrière lui et lui sautai sur les épaules.

Le jardin résonnait de nos rires et j'étais forcée d'avouer que je m'amusais bien. Je m'éloignai un instant du combat pour rejoindre Edward qui se trouvait à l'écart, non loin des deux seuls humains qui subsistaient dans la piscine. Quand ils me virent approcher ils vinrent à ma rencontre. Ils se trompaient sur mes intentions, se n'était pas eux à qui je voulais parler, mais à mon Adonis qui se trouvait à quelques brasses de là. Cependant ils voulaient engager la conversation et je me retrouvais prise au piège des banalités.

- C'est un ami à vous le grand brun, me lança Matthew.

- Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Il est à Dartmouth ?

Visiblement il semblait douter qu'un tel phénomène puisse suivre des études.

- Non, il est garde forestier.

- Vous venez tous de Forks, enchaina John.

- Oui, nous étions tous au lycée ensemble. Enfin sauf Jacob qui allait au lycée de la réserve.

- Ha c'est un indien, lâcha John d'un ton dédaigneux.

Ils commençaient à m'agacer. Heureusement Edward vint me rejoindre, ce qui provoqua la grimace de Matthew.

- Tu t'amuse ? S'enquit Edward.

- Oui, mais je te retiens toi ! Tu n'as pas voulu m'aider tout à l'heure avec Jacob. Heureusement que ta sœur as bien voulu me venger !

Je feignis de bouder tandis qu'il s'esclaffait.

- Alors comme ca vous venez de Forks, lança Matthew à l'adresse de mon époux. Le temps est-il plus ensoleillé qu'ici ?

- Non, s'esclaffa t-il. C'est même plus humide.

- C'est une grande ville ? Continua le jeune homme qui semblait très à l'aise dans la conversation.

- Ho non, toute petite. On en fait vite le tour. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas grand-chose à voir en dehors des forêts.

- Ca fait plaisir de vivre maintenant dans une grande ville, renchéris-je.

La conversation était badine mais agréable. Après tout je m'étais peut-être fait une fausse idée de ces deux personnages. Ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas s'intéresser plus que cela à moi. Ce n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être l'avis de Jacob car il s'approcha, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Chapeau bas mon vieux, s'esclaffa t-il en en assenant à Edward une tape dans le dos qui aurait envoyé valser un être normal. Là tu m'impressionne ! Tu as l'air complètement indifférent aux prétendants de Bella. Où alors il n'y avait que moi pour vraiment te faire peur ?

Matthew semblait commencer à comprendre la situation. Ses yeux passèrent de l'indien à Edward, puis à moi, avant de revenir sur Edward. Sa bouche forma une moue risible tandis qu'il évaluait l'être parfait à mes côtés. Il semblait admettre qu'il ne soutenait pas la comparaison et rendait les armes avant d'avoir entamé la bataille.

- C'est ta copine ? Lâcha t-il sur un ton dépité.

- Non, s'esclaffa Edward, c'est ma femme.

Les yeux de Matthew s'élargirent et sa mâchoire se décrocha sous le coup de la surprise. Il semblait juger de la véracité de cette déclaration à la vue de notre âge. A côté de moi mon époux tentait de retenir un fou rire tendis que Jacob, derrière nous, riait franchement. Je me laissais moi aussi à pouffer, sans pour autant vouloir mettre mal à l'aise le jeune homme qui commençait à rougir. Cette soirée présentait de nombreux avantages car en plus de m'amuser, j'avais maintenant la certitude que ces deux là ne me colleraient plus sur le campus.

En quelques secondes, cette atmosphère joyeuse et décontractée se transforma. Je n'arrivais tout d'abord pas à identifier les raisons de ce changement. Ce que je remarquais en premier ce fut les rires et les bruits d'éclaboussures qui cessèrent derrière moi, bien que la fête continue de battre son plein. Il n'y avait plus que les rires étouffés de Jacob qui tourmentait l'eau autour de nous. Ce qui m'inquiéta le plus fut la raideur de mon amoureux quand je me tournai vers lui. Il s'était statufié, concentré sur autre chose que la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde et quand il leva le regard, se fut pour le porter sur quelque chose situé derrière moi. Je me retournai et remarquai à quelques mètres de là qu'Alice observait ardemment son frère. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision. Quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour qu'elle alerte tous les Cullen en cessant ses jeux avec eux.

- Quoi, que se passe t-il ? Suffoquai-je tandis que la panique s'insinuait aussi en moi.

Il ne prononça qu'un mot, un nom, mais il suffit à me glacer de terreur.

- Renésmée.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre IV : Altercation

Mon esprit s'emballait en pensant aux différents dangers que pouvait encourir mon enfant en cet instant. Elle aurait dû se trouver dans son lit, paisiblement endormie, et surveillée par ses grands-parents. Pourquoi Alice avait-elle eu une vision d'elle en danger ? Sans même m'en rendre compte je me retrouvai auprès de ma belle-sœur. Elle me fit face et avant que j'eu le temps de la questionner elle répondit :

- Je ne l'ai pas vue en danger. J'ai seulement eu la vision d'Esmée découvrant son lit vide. Avec Carlisle ils sont partis à sa recherche. Je n'ai pas pu prévoir ce qu'il arrive puisque je ne peux toujours pas inclure Nessie dans mes visions du futur. Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.

Elle semblait effondrée, elle s'en voulait toujours de ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à prévoir. Plus encore aujourd'hui où sa nièce avait disparue.

Les autres Cullen et Jacob s'étaient assemblés autour de la frêle jeune femme.

- Nessie ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Questionna Jacob affolé.

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Alice désespérée.

Elle se massa les tempes. Provoquer des visions lui donnait la migraine. Je caressais doucement son bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en veuille. Elle se surmenait déjà assez à vouloir surveiller l'avenir de tous ceux qui lui étaient cher. Cependant mon geste me paraissait bien faible. Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers ma fille et je n'étais pas capable d'apporter le soutien que j'aurais voulu à ma meilleure amie. Il fallait que je bouge, que je m'active dans les recherches. Il fallait que j'agisse. Pourquoi Edward ne s'était t-il pas élancé hors de l'eau pour se mettre à sa recherche ? Je me retournais et l'aperçu aussi concentré que lorsqu'Alice avait ses visions.

- Je l'entends ! J'entends ses pensées ! Elle est affolée, elle nous cherche.

- Si tu l'entends c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être loin, lança Rosalie avec espoir.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres parfaites d'Edward. Il semblait se réjouir de ce qu'il entendait des pensées de notre fille. Je l'observai, muette de stupéfaction. Que se passait-il ?

- Elle nous piste, annonça t-il impressionné. Elle a trouvé notre trace et son flair la mène jusqu'à nous. Elle ne doit plus être loin, ses pensées se rapprochent. Alice est-ce que tu parviens à la localiser ?

Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'attendre tandis que ma fille était dehors, où n'importe quoi pouvant lui arriver. Tous étaient concentrés sur Alice, formant un cercle autour d'elle. Je ne pouvais plus rester ici. L'eau m'était devenue insupportable. Les bruits de la fête et les odeurs me tournaient la tête. Je devais sortir. Je devais faire quelque chose pour retrouver ma fille. Pour la mettre en sécurité. Soudain mon odorat fit abstraction des relents l'alcool et des effluves de chlore pour se concentrer sur une autre odeur, bien plus douce. Je la reconnu entre toutes ces fragrances d'humain. Je me précipitais sur les bords de la piscine mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de sortir de l'eau, la foule s'écarta et un corps chaud et souple sauta sur moi.

- Maman ! Cria-t-elle avec soulagement avant de m'enlacer.

Je tenais ma fille dans mes bras, retenant à grand peine les sanglots de soulagement que provoquait notre étreinte. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes qui coulèrent dans mon cou quand elle enfouit sa tête sans mes cheveux. Edward était déjà sur nous, nous enlaçant toute les deux. J'étais si heureuse qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé que je ne prêtai pas garde à sa tenue. Elle portait encore la chemise de nuit blanche que je lui avais préparée pour la nuit. Elle était pied nu et le bas de son vêtement ainsi que ses pieds trempaient dans l'eau. Mais en cet instant rien d'autre ne me préoccupait que sa sécurité. Sa sécurité ! Une petite fille de sept ans au milieu d'une piscine dans une fête pleine d'humains curieux. Il fallait que nous partions. Malheureusement le petit ange n'était pas passé inaperçu au milieu de la foule. Les rumeurs s'élevaient déjà et tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Les incompréhensions sur cette apparition, sur moi qu'elle avait désigné comme sa mère, sur le comportement paternaliste d'Edward et la ressemblance qui frappait vite les esprits. Mais malgré tous ces dangers potentiels, un autre me revint en mémoire, celui que j'ignorais et qui avait poussé ma fille à sortir seule dans ce monde dangereux pour nous retrouver.

- Nessie, qu'y a-t-il ? Que c'est-il passé à la maison ? Pourquoi es-tu venue seule ici ?

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Elle cachait toujours son visage dans mes cheveux. Edward s'approcha d'elle, chuchotant pour que les spectateurs qui ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques mètres ne nous entendent pas.

- Nessie, explique nous. Pourquoi me caches-tu ce qu'il c'est passé ? Est-ce grave ?

- J'ai eu peur, avoua-elle timidement.

- Peur ? répéta Edward totalement abasourdi. Mais peur de quoi ?

- Que vous soyez partis, que vous ne reveniez plus. Je me suis réveillée et vous n'étiez pas à la maison, ni mon Jacob. J'ai cru … j'ai cru…

Elle ne pouvait continuer tant les sanglots obstruaient sa respiration. Doucement, timidement, elle posa sa main sur ma joue. Geste innocent aux yeux des autres mais qui me révéla la vérité, ainsi qu'à mon mari. Je restai muette d'étonnement. Je ne compris d'abord pas la vision que m'apportais ma fille. Esmée était en train de la border après lui avoir lu un passage de Moby Dick. Je pouvais voir Rosalie dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle chuchotait avec celui que je présumais être Emmet. Une parole ressortit du flot de murmures auxquels ma fille n'avait prêté attention.

« Quel drôle de façon de s'occuper de son enfant ! Si Nessie était ma fille, je ne la quitterais jamais. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas pour aller à une stupide fête».

Rosalie ? Rosalie avaient été la cause de la frayeur de ma fille ? Qu'avait-elle comprit de ses paroles ? Avait-elle cru que je l'abandonnais ? Elle s'était réveillée dans la nuit et son père et moi n'étions pas à la maison. Elle avait cherché après Jacob mais lui aussi était introuvable. Elle avait alors paniqué, repensant aux paroles de sa tante et s'imaginant que nous ne reviendrions pas. Un grondement sourd me tira de mes réflexions. Je mis un instant avant de comprendre qu'il s'élevait de ma poitrine. Je cherchai Rosalie des yeux et la trouvai, à quelques brasses de là, entourée des autres.

- Toi ! Comment à tu pu oser ?

L'intéressée me regarda, surprise, puis jeta un regard à son frère. Edward ne devait pas avoir l'air plus tendre que moi car elle se tassa sur elle-même, penaude. Les Cullen étaient tous ébahis que mon accusation se porte sur Rosalie quand la fuite de Renésmée était le sujet en question. Emmet finit par s'inquiéter de notre réaction et à demander des explications :

- Elle a entendu votre conversation, avant que nous ne venions ici. Elle a cru que nous l'abandonnions, lâcha Edward avec dégout.

Il se tenait à côté de moi et cependant sa voix me sembla étrangement lointaine. J'avais l'impression que mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Je fixais toujours Rosalie. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Plus qu'elle et la colère qui s'insinuait en moi.

- Comment peux-tu oser prétendre que je suis une mauvaise mère ? Comment oses-tu dire que je m'occupe mal de ma fille ?

- C'est vrai ? demanda Alice à sa sœur, d'une voix déjà lourde de reproches. Tu n'a tout de même pas fait ca Rosalie ?

- Je … Je, bégaya-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que Nessie nous entendais. Je ne voulais pas dire ca…

- Tu ne te rends donc pas compte du mal que peuvent faire tes mots ? Ca n'a pas suffit qu'Edward ai voulu se suicider quand tu lui as raconté que j'étais morte. Tu cherches vraiment à faire du mal à ta famille, où tu ne réfléchis tout simplement pas avant de parler ?

Mes mots s'emballaient. Mon corps était tendu comme près à bondir. Je ne parvins pas retenir les grondements qui me submergèrent. Je ne me rendis compte que j'agrippais ma fille que lorsqu'Edward essaya de me l'enlever.

- Bella calme toi, nous ne somme pas seul, murmura t-il. Nessie ne craint plus rien, mais elle doit être effrayée alors cesse de me bloquer ses pensées.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait me dire, je n'avais rien fait. Toute mon attention était concentrée sur la magnifique statue dont la vue m'irritait. Je remarquai à peine Jacob m'arracher Renesmée des bras tandis qu'Edward posa fermement ses mains sur mes épaules pour me retenir.

- Tu ferais bien mieux de sortir, lança-il à sa sœur, non pas que je te soutienne, mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour que ma femme t'explique sa façon de penser.

Rosalie sorti de la piscine, suivie de près par Emmet. Les autres Cullen se rapprochèrent de nous et je vis Alice, les yeux noirs de colère. Elle semblait elle aussi furieuse après sa sœur.

- Viens, partons, me dit tout bas mon époux. Nous ne sommes plus très discrets.

Le chemin du retour fut rapide et silencieux. J'étais montée dans la Volvo d'Edward tandis qu'Alice était rentrée avec Jasper dans la Porsche. Jacob était venu avec sa Golf et il avait tenu à ramener Nessie. Quand à Rosalie, je ne souhaitais pas savoir où elle se trouvait. Il était sûr qu'Emmet était avec elle. Ma colère était un peu retombée mais je ruminais ma rancune envers la splendide blonde. Nous arrivâmes les premiers et Edward se gara devant le manoir. Le rez-de-chaussée était éclairé. Sitôt passé la porte d'entrée, Esmée était sur nous.

- Bella, Edward, je suis tellement désolée !

- Ne t'en veux pas, répondis ce dernier, tu n'y es pour rien. Et Nessie va bien.

- Nous avons suivi sa piste jusqu'au lieu de votre fête. Nous savions qu'elle vous retrouverait et que vous la ramèneriez, expliqua Carlisle qui s'était approché de sa femme et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Esmée et moi ne serions pas passé inaperçu dans ce genre d'endroit, et je me doutais que la situation devait déjà être suffisamment compliquée avec l'arrivé de Nessie. Mais … où est-elle ?

- Jacob la ramène, Bella avait besoin de se calmer… Nous avons eu une dispute avec Rosalie.

Les yeux dorés d'Esmée s'écarquillèrent. La surprise et la peur avaient envahi son regard. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais son fils avait entendu ses interrogations sur ce qu'il c'était passé car il raconta toute l'histoire. Pendant qu'il parlait, Alice et Jasper arrivèrent. Celle-ci se plaça à coté de moi, un bras autour de mes épaules. Son geste m'incitait au calme mais pour sa part, ses yeux noirs de colère trahissaient ses sentiments. Elle non plus ne pardonnait pas l'erreur de sa sœur.

- Elle a osé dire ca ! s'exclama Esmée. Ho Rose …

Elle bouillonnait de colère, mais pas d'une colère semblable à celle qui m'avait envahi. Plutôt comme une mère exaspérée par les bêtises de son enfant.

Jacob entra avec Renésmée et le silence se fit. Il la portait dans ses bras mais elle tendit les mains vers moi pour que je la prenne, ce que je m'empressai de faire. La savoir près de moi me rassurait et je pensais un peu moins à tous les dangers qui l'avaient menacé durant sa fuite. Je n'avais pas prononcé un mot depuis que nous étions partis de la résidence Alpha Theta. Quand j'annonçai à Edward que je montai coucher Renésmée, ma voix me semblait rauque. Je grimpai lentement le grand escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Dans le hall les conversations avaient reprit. J'avais conduit ma fille dans sa chambre et entreprit de changer sa chemise de nuit.

- Maman, pourquoi es-tu si triste ? C'est à cause de Rose ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie.

Je ne souhaitais pas lui donner d'explications sur la conduite de sa tante et me contentai d'embrasser son front. Ses yeux étaient encore pleins de larmes et elle baissa la tête, signe manifeste qu'elle s'en voulait pour quelque chose. Quand j'eu finit de l'habiller elle osa m'avouer ses doutes.

- Je suis désolée maman. Je suis désolée, je sais que je n'aurais pas du partir de la maison comme ca, toute seule. Je n'ai pas réfléchit.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir d'avoir réagit comme ca ma chérie. Il est vrai que tu n'aurais pas du sortir de la maison toute seule mais nous ne t'en voulons.

Mon ton semblait l'apaiser un peu mais je supposais que toutes les émotions qu'elle avait eu ce soir ne pourraient s'atténuer que par une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je l'embrassai et restai près d'elle jusqu'à ce que Morphée l'emporte. Quand je refermai la porte de sa chambre derrière moi Edward m'attendais sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. La soirée n'avait pas été de tout repos et même le vampire que j'étais ressentait une certaine fatigue (plus psychologique que physique néanmoins). Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller contre le torse de mon amoureux et fermai les yeux. Respirer son odeur, n'écouter que sa respiration lente et mesurée, tout cela m'apaisait.

- Est-ce que ca va mieux ?

Bonne question ! Je n'en savais vraiment rien, mais autant ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Oui, ca va.

Malheureusement je n'avais jamais su lui mentir et cette fois encore il ne fut pas dupe. Il passa un doigt sous mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder.

- Je suis désolé de ce que Rosalie… enfin je suis désolé ce de qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je te promets qu'elle ne remettra pas les pieds ici de si tôt.

Ses prunelles étaient dures. Sa mâchoire c'était contracté à la fin de sa phrase et je savais qu'il tentait de maitriser sa colère.

- Sa jalousie l'entraine à faire ou dire des choses inconsidérées, reprit-il. Et il faut que cela cesse.

- Sa jalousie ?

Pour le coup j'étais perdue. Il soupira et laissa tomber la main qui se trouvait toujours sous mon menton.

- Rose à toujours été … insatisfaite de sa vie de vampire, commença t-il. Tu sais combien elle aspirait à une vie humaine combien elle t'enviait pour la vie que tu menais. Elle t'en a déjà parlé je crois. Elle t'a expliqué pourquoi elle était si froide avec toi au début.

Je hochais la tête pour acquiescer. Mes souvenirs humains étaient troubles mais je me remémorais cette discussion dans la chambre d'Edward. Le jour où elle m'avait raconté ce qu'avait été sa vie passé et dans quelles … circonstances elle était devenue vampire.

- Et même si vos rapports se sont améliorés par la suite, avec ta grosses et l'arrivée de Renesmée, elle n'a cessé d'entretenir une certaine forme de jalousie à ton égard.

Pendant qu'il parlait il avait gardé le regard baissé sur le planché. A présent il m'observait avec attention mais retenu. Il cherchait sans doute à juger comment je prenais la nouvelle. Et pour tout dire je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il voulait me dire ! Mes relations avec ma belle sœur n'avaient fait que s'améliorer depuis la naissance Renesmée. Bien sûr la splendide blonde restait toujours un peu distante, mais j'avais comprit que cela faisait partie de son caractère. Je considérais même nos relations comme amicales. En tout cas bien plus qu'à une certaine époque.

- Je ne veux pas dire par là qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas, continua t-il. Elle t'aime à sa façon et apprend à te connaitre avec le temps. Seulement la frustration qu'elle ressent depuis qu'elle est vampire n'a fait que s'accentuer depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Je l'ai perçu dans son esprit. C'est quelque chose qu'elle subit plus qu'elle ne le contrôle. C'est un aspect de sa personnalité que je connais mieux que n'importe qui puisque je peux lire ses pensées. Bien sûr je ne devrais pas savoir tout cela, je ne devrais pas être au courant de cette jalousie qui la ronge. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs parlé à personne. Même pas à Emmet. Mais ce soir, les choses sont allées trop loin. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle aurait comprit à notre retour d'Italie. Qu'elle aurait saisit que ses paroles on des conséquences et qu'elle ne peut pas cracher son venin sans faire du mal autour d'elle.

- Mais de quoi est-elle jalouse ? Demandai-je avec une pointe d'hystérie.

- Mais de toi bien sûr ! Bella, tu as la vie dont elle n'osait même pas rêver !

Je devais avoir l'air complètement ahurie car mon expression déclencha un petit rire chez mon interlocuteur.

- Viens, me dit-il, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais mieux vaudrait ne pas rester devant la chambre de Nessie. Elle a besoin de sommeil.

Il m'entraina dans les escaliers et jusqu'à notre chambre. Il me fit asseoir sur le lit et se posa près de moi. Je le fixais, attendant toujours des explications. Il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire.

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique pourquoi elle t'envie tant ? Me questionna t-il.

- Bien sûr !

- C'est que normalement je ne devrais pas te parler ce cela, puisque se sont des pensées personnelles. Enfin, je pense que je dois malgré tout t'expliquer sa conduite de ce soir.

Il hésita un instant puis reprit.

- Comme tous les vampires, Rosalie est prisonnière de sa condition. Elle aurait voulu avoir une vie humaine, un mari, des enfants. Plus que tout elle aurait voulu être mère. Mais tout cela lui a été arraché de force. Avant que tu deviennes toi-même vampire elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu aspirais à cette vie qui la faisait tant souffrir. Puis tu es tombée enceinte. De moi, d'un vampire, de l'homme que tu aimais. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Elle aime profondément Emmet, et elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir porter son enfant. Puis je t'ai transformé, et aujourd'hui nous avons une éternité de bonheur devant nous.

Il fit une pause et me contempla, comme si je ne prenais pas bien la mesure de ce qu'il était en train de m'expliquer.

- Bella, la vie que nous menons est extraordinaire pour des vampires ! Dans ce sens je peux comprendre Rosalie, car tu as vraiment eu de la chance. Tu es mère, et tu pourras vivre aux coté de ceux que tu aime pour l'éternité. De plus tu t'es accoutumée particulièrement vite à notre condition. Tu ne semble pas souffrir des tourments des nouveau-nés. C'est un état dans lequel nous ne voudrions jamais retourner, devoir lutter contre sa propre nature…

En prononçant ces mots son visage prit une expression amère, une sorte de grimace dont je comprenais qu'elle était le résultat de ses années de lutte contre l'appel du sang humain. Puis il se détendit à nouveau et continua.

- Tu n'as pas non plus subit de séparation brutale d'avec ta famille. Tu peux rendre visite à ton père. Tu peux communiquer, au moins par mail ou téléphone, avec ta mère. Tu vois même ton meilleur ami tous les jours. Dans un certain sens, bien que ce ne sois pas mon avis mais le point de vue de Rosalie, tu n'as eu à faire aucun sacrifices.

Elle avait raison. Ma situation était enviable. J'avais obtenue l'immortalité sans avoir à subir ce que les autres Cullen avaient vécu. Moi qui m'étais toujours insurgée contre ma poisse légendaire j'étais forcée de reconnaitre que mon immortalité avait changé la donne. Une sorte de malaise monta en moi. Sachant tout cela, comme pouvais-je encore en vouloir à Rosalie ?

- J'irais lui parler demain, et m'excuser, murmurai-je.

- T'excuser ? Mais ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Ce que je viens de te révéler ne justifie en rien le comportement de ma sœur. Elle a mit la vie de notre fille en danger. Et même si ca n'était pas allé jusque là, elle n'avait pas à prononcer ces paroles devant sa nièce. Ce qu'elle en entendu ce soir l'a blessé et l'a fait douter de notre amour pour elle. Rosalie savait très bien que Nessie pouvait l'entendre, il ne faut pas tout lui excuser !

- Mais je lui ai grogné dessus ! Avouai-je penaude.

Il se mit à rire tandis que je me renfrognai.

- Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle avait peur de toi ! Il faut avouer que tu as un redoutable instinct maternel ! Je ne parvenais plus à entendre Renesmée.

- Comment ca ? M'étonnai-je.

Il y avait fait allusion dans la piscine, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas.

- Tu avais étendu ton bouclier sur elle. Tu ne t'en étais vraiment pas rendu compte ?

- Heu… non, à vrai dire ma colère m'a fait occulter tout ce qui se passait autour.

- Si tu parviens à faire cela inconsciemment c'est que tu maitrise de mieux en mieux ton don. C'est impressionnant cette maitrise que tu as acquit en si peu de temps, dit-il, impressionné.

Une partie de mon cerveau analysait toujours les révélations au sujet de Rosalie tandis qu'une autre s'attarda sur cet élément nouveau qui concernait mon don. Il est vrai que j'avais rapidement apprit à le maîtriser sous le coup de la menace des Volturi. J'avais réussit à décupler mon bouclier pour protéger ma famille et nos alliés face à l'ennemi. J'avais moi-même été surprise de cette capacité que j'avais repoussé au-delà de ses limites quand nos vies avaient été en danger. En avait-il été de même ce soir ? Mon instinct maternel avait-il agit comme déclencheur de mon don pour protéger ma fille des dangers qui la menaçaient ? Ou était-ce Rosalie qui m'était apparue comme une ennemie ? Visiblement la colère que j'avais ressentie était justifiée puisqu'Edward lui-même lui en voulait. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ma conduite irréfléchie. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser aller comme cela devant tant d'humains. Comme quoi je n'avais pas encore une maîtrise totale de mes humeurs de vampire.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Edward m'observait attentivement, une lueur de frustration dans le regard.

- Je me disais que j'ai encore bien du travail à faire sur moi pour atteindre ton niveau de maitrise de soi, soupirais-je.

Je me laissais aller sur le lit, plus par lassitude que par confort. Pourquoi fallait-il que les émotions vampiriques me submergent de cette façon, que se soit en bien ou en mal. Car franchement, c'était perturbant et ca pouvait se révéler dangereux, comme j'en avais eu la preuve une fois de plus.

- Ne soit pas si exigeante avec toi-même. Je t'assure que tu t'en sors très bien mon amour. Mieux que ca même, tu es le vampire nouveau-né le plus sage que nous ayons jamais vu. Tu as un control de toi impressionnant.

- Alors comme expliques-tu mon dérapage de ce soir ? Tempêtais-je en me redressant vivement sur le lit.

- Un dérapage justement, me lança-t-il avec un de ces sourires qui me faisaient fondre.

Cette réponse ne me convenait guère et je m'avachis à nouveau sur le lit pour ne plus lui faire face Mon attitude était puérile, j'en avais conscience, mais j'étais frustré et le sarcasme qui pointait dans les réponses de mon interlocuteur n'arrangeait pas les choses. Cette fois-ci il s'allongea à mon côté, son visage sur l'oreiller, tout près du miens.

- Ma chérie, j'ai plusieurs décennies de pratique, tu ne peux pas comparer mon cas et le tiens. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'à mes débuts je m'en tirais bien mieux que toi. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas un control total de ma personne. Tout du moins je ne l'ai plus depuis que tu es apparu dans ma vie.

Son sourire se fit tendre et je plongeais dans son regard jusqu'à m'y perdre. Je rendis les armes et le sujet fut clos pour la soirée.

Le dimanche passa de façon très ordinaire. Edward, Renesmée et moi allâmes chasser dans la matinée. Nous restâmes dans les environs du manoir. Jacob nous avait informés que la surpopulation de cerfs commençait à poser problème dans la région. Il nous rejoignit sur les coups de onze heures, après s'être octroyé une grasse matinée. Malheureusement le temps se gâtait et il fallut rentrer rapidement car l'orage menaçait et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur nous. Nous allions devoir passer le reste de la journée à l'intérieur. Jacob ronchonnait un peu, il aurait voulut se dégourdir les pattes, au sens propre. En temps normal nous serions allés rendre visite au reste des Cullen dans la maison qu'ils habitaient à quelques minutes, mais la situation avec Rosalie compliquait les choses. Une fois au manoir je changeais ma fille dont les vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau. Je lui séchais également les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ses boucles soyeuses. Moi-même je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état et je dû faire un saut par le dressing pour me trouver des vêtements sec. L'après-midi se passa dans le salon. Renésmée et moi finissions Moby Dick tandis que Jacob peaufinait un rapport pour son bureau. Edward entreprit une dissertation qu'il n'avait à rendre qu'un mois plus tard. Nessie entamait le dernier chapitre du volume quand Emmet fit irruption dans notre vestibule. Il semblait ne pas oser s'avancer jusqu'au salon. Il me jeta un coup d'œil – j'étais comme d'habitude installée sur le plaid devant la cheminée – puis interrogea Edward du regard. Celui-ci était assis par terre non loin de nous, penché sur la table basse où s'étalaient plusieurs copies noircies de son écriture. Il ne releva même pas la tête à l'arrivée de son frère.

- Bien sûr, lui dit-il sans toute fois lever les yeux vers lui.

Emmet s'approcha alors de moi, s'arrêtant à plus de deux mètres. Je me relevai pour ne pas avoir à lever la tête trop haut puisqu'apparemment il voulait s'entretenir avec moi.

- Je viens m'excuser au nom de Rosalie. Elle regrette ses paroles et les circonstances qui en on découlé. Elle se ronge les sangs depuis hier, elle s'en veut tellement !

- Et pourquoi ne vient-elle pas en personne pour s'excuser ?

Ma colère de la veille était retombée mais mon ton était plus dur que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

- Il m'a semblé que c'était mieux ainsi. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois … suffisamment calme pour parler avec elle.

Emmet semblait penaud, ce qui était presque risible au regard de sa stature. J'avais vraiment dû lui avoir fait peur la veille. Avais-je été si menaçante ? Je soupirai et mon beau-frère sembla se détendre.

- Bon, puisque l'ambiance semble s'être allégée, elle pourrait venir te faire ses excuses par elle-même. Je peux aller la chercher …

- Nous allons venir, intervint Edward. J'ai des choses à demander à Carlisle. Jacob ? On peut te laisser Nessie ?

- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier.

En une seconde Emmet avait disparu du salon et aussitôt après nous nous mîmes lançâmes à sa suite. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt qui s'étendait derrière le manoir. A notre vitesse, le trajet fut bref et bientôt nous débouchâmes sur une vaste étendue de pelouse. Une ancienne demeure s'élevait à une centaine de mètres. Elle était encore en restauration et Esmée s'attelait à la remise en état du plafond de la grande salle. Avec l'adresse et la rapidité des vampires qui vivaient ici, les travaux avançaient vite, et la façade avait déjà retrouvé sa splendeur d'origine. Carlisle avait fait une affaire en achetant cette magnifique bâtisse du début du siècle dernier, et sa femme avait pu entreprendre de l'aménager à son goût. Nous entrâmes tous les deux par l'entrée principale qui donnait sur un vestibule. Celui-ci était largement ouvert sur une pièce aux dimensions impressionnantes où s'élevait un magnifique escalier en pierres claires. La pièce était encore en travaux et des échafaudages s'élevaient le long d'un des murs. Les meubles étaient entreposés au centre de la pièce et couverts par des linges blancs. Je reconnu la forme du piano d'Edward. Ce dernier avait tenu à ce que ce cadeau de son père adoptif reste chez ses parents car s'était selon lui sa place. Nous nous réunissions donc tous ici quand il voulait nous faire le plaisir de nous jouer un morceau.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce au moment Jasper et Alice descendaient le grand escalier. Esmée était postée sur l'échafaudage, une truelle à la main. Quand elle nous aperçu elle vint nous rejoindre. Carlisle se matérialisa à son côté sans que je remarque d'où il arrivait, car déjà Rosalie s'approchait. Emmet avait été la chercher dans le jardin qu'on pouvait admirer par les hautes fenêtres à croisés. Elle se tint à quelques pas d'Edward et moi, maintenant une distance prudente. Jasper et Alice étaient figés à notre droite. Jasper observait Edward tandis que sa femme jetait des regards noirs à sa superbe sœur, qui paraissait mal à l'aise. Sur notre gauche, Carlisle évitait de croiser le regard de quiconque et semblait réfléchir. A ses cotés Esmée gardait un visage impassible. S'il n'était pas agressif, il me surprit car je n'étais pas habituée à voir ses traits harmonieux dépourvus de leur douceur. Notre disposition me semblait blizzard. On aurait pu croire à un duel, avec les témoins présents pour chaque partie. L'ambiance était tendue et je n'avais pas besoin d'observer l'air peiné de Jasper pour comprendre les différentes émotions présentes dans la pièce. Rosalie avait l'air en conflit avec elle-même, comme si elle s'encourageait à parler. Le silence se fit de plus en plus lourd mais personne ne prit la parole. Emme se racla la gorge ce qui était visiblement une incitation pour sa femme.

- Je voulais m'excuser de ce que j'ai pu dire, murmura-t-elle d'une voix contrite. Je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences de mes mots. Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je mets des membres de cette famille en danger par mon égoïsme.

Elle avait prononcé tout cela les yeux baissés sur ses mains qu'elle tordait sans ménagement. Je ne l'avait jamais vu se repentir avec autant de sincérité et sa peine fit fondre mes dernières réticences. Je savais qu'elle s'en voulait vraiment pour ses actes inconscients. Elle aimait sa nièce, elle n'aurait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. J'en étais certaine. Elle leva vers moi ses pupilles d'un or tendre.

- Me pardonnerez-vous ? demanda-t-elle penaude.

- Bien sur répondis-je avec un élan de compassion.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers moi, surpris. Visiblement ma nouvelle famille ne s'était pas attendue à cette réaction de ma part. Sauf Edward, qui posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste tendre.

- Tu as de la chance, dit-il, Bella n'est pas rancunière.

- Sérieusement, tu lui pardonne ? me demanda Alice d'une voix mi-étonnée, mi-outrée.

- Je … je peux comprendre la situation, bégayée-je. Je m'excuse de m'être emportée l'autre soir, mes réactions ont été disproportionnées.

Les yeux de ma belle-sœur étaient pleins de reconnaissance en cet instant. Elle semblait soulagée de ma réaction. Alice par contre me surprit car son visage se ferma quand elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Rosalie. Elle pinça les lèvres, comme pour se retenir de dire le fond de sa pensée. Ce fut Edward qui prit la parole.

- Si Bella t'a excusé je ne rajouterais rien. Mais tu sais ce que je pense de ton comportement. Et visiblement je ne suis pas le seul …

Il ne précisa pas sa pensée mais je voyais bien que tous les vampires autour de moi la fusillaient du regard, sauf Carlisle qui regardait par la fenêtre. Esmée ne semblait pas aussi furieuse qu'Alice, mais son visage parfait exprimait un fort mécontentement.

- Bon, le sujet est clos, lança mon beau-père.

La situation semblait le mettre mal à l'aise. Tandis qu'Edward s'approchait de lui pour parler d'un sujet totalement différent, Rosalie me fit un bref signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire timide et disparu dans l'escalier. Alice l'avait suivit du regard et Emmet avait poussé un soupire. Passant près de moi il posa une de ses énormes mains sur mon épaule.

- Merci d'avoir été si sympa avec elle, me dit-il.

Puis il sorti par la porte principale. Je senti une des ondes de calme de Jasper et me tournais vers lui. Mais ce n'était pas à moi qu'elle était adressée mais à sa femme, qui semblait plus que tendue. Elle lui jeta un regard assassin et sorti elle aussi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre V :** **Séparation**

La routine reprit sa place dès le lundi matin. Pourtant sitôt arrivée sur le parking du campus je remarquai la présence inhabituelle d'une Porsche jaune vif.

- Ils n'ont pas prit la voiture de Rose ce matin, m'étonnais-je.

- On dirait, murmura Edward plus pour lui qu'en réponse à ma remarque.

Dès ma première heure je ne pus échapper aux commérages sur mon compte. Un bon nombre des personnes qui assistaient au cours du professeur Taylors avaient été présents à la fête du samedi. Et ceux qui n'y étaient pas furent rapidement mis au courant de l'agitation dont nous avions été la cause.

Je retrouvais Elisa dans l'amphi, elle m'avait gardé une place près d'elle.

- Salut Bella m'apostropha-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Ton weekend c'est bien passé ?

- Oui, un weekend normal. Et toi ?

- Hou ! Du travail et encore du travail. J'ai réussi à prendre un peu d'avance dans mes cours mais j'y ai sacrifié tout mon temps libre. Je suis encore désolée de ne pas t'avoir accompagné à cette fête. C'était bien ? Tu t'es amusée ?

Oui je m'étais amusée, jusqu'à ce que tout dérape…

- Oui, assurais-je, c'était sympa.

Le cours sembla durer une éternité tendis que les conversations chuchotées allaient bon train. C'est fou ce qu'une salle de cours peut être bruyante quand possède une ouïe comme la mienne. Vers la fin de la première heure je cessais d'être au centre des potins et je pus profiter à nouveau des explications de Mrs Taylors sur la mise en scène Shakespearienne au théâtre du Globe de Londres. Puis nous enchainâmes avec le cours d'anglais. Plus les heures défilaient plus je voyais le front de mon amie se plisser. Je finis par m'inquiéter et je lui demandais discrètement ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je m'affole devant la somme de boulot que je vais encore avoir en rentrant ce soir, me chuchota-elle. Tu as vu le nombre d'ouvrages qu'elle a cité ? Comment vais-je pouvoir lire tout ca !

Son souci excessif pour les études m'inquiétait. Si elle continuait comme cela elle aurait des ennuis de santé liés au stress, ou alors elle abdiquerait avant même la fin du semestre. L'heure s'acheva et je l'entendis pousser un soupire de soulagement.

- Hum, j'ai faim, lâcha-elle tandis que nous quittions la salle. Je dois retrouver des amis pour déjeuner, tu veux nous rejoindre ou tu as déjà prévu quelque chose ?

- C'est gentil mais on m'attend. On se revoit demain ?

- Ok, à demain.

Décidément j'aimais la compagnie de cette fille. Tout était simple avec elle. Pas de querelle de famille, pas de vampire ni autre créature mythique. J'avais l'impression de retrouver mes amis de Forks. Angéla me manquait. Mike aussi me manquait pour sa bonne humeur et sa jovialité. J'aurais même été prête à supporter les babillages incessants de Jessica. J'aimerais les revoir… Non ! C'était impossible. Je chassai immédiatement cette idée de ma tête. J'avais trop changé physiquement pour que cela passe inaperçu. Quand nous rentrions sur Forks je n'avais heureusement jamais croisé mes anciens amis ni aucune personne qui aurait été susceptible de me reconnaitre. A vrai dire je me tenais religieusement éloignée du centre ville, pour éviter tout risque. Je ne m'autorisais à rendre visite qu'à mon père. Et si j'avais des achats à faire j'allais plutôt à Port Angeles ou Seattle.

Je retrouvais Edward pendant la pause déjeuné. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous sur un des bancs qui ponctuaient la place au centre du campus. Renésmée et Jacob ne seraient pas des notre car ce dernier travaillait et Nessie se faisait garder par ses grands-parents. Quand j'arrivais près de la fontaine qui occupait le centre de la place j'aperçu Edward assis un peu plus loin sur un banc. Je l'observai à la dérobée tandis qu'il regardait de l'autre coté. Il était splendide, comme toujours. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule à le penser car pour le rejoindre je dû passer devant un attroupement de filles qui gloussaient en espérant qu'il tourne la tête et les remarque. Il tourna effectivement la tête mais se fut vers moi que se dirigea son regard et il m'offrit un large sourire. Il ignora complètement les estrogènes surexcités que je venais de dépasser ce qui me procura un secret sentiment de satisfaction.

- Tu es très populaire, lui lançais-je une fois assise à ses cotés.

- Oui effectivement, lâcha-t-il d'un ton blasé mais avec néanmoins un petit sourire aux lèvres. Nous sommes dans la même section. Je ne pensais pas qu'un humain puisse être aussi obsédé depuis Jessica.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Je savais que mon ancienne amie – le terme me faisait mal au cœur mais je devais me faire une raison – était entichée de la perfection faite homme qu'était Edward, et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Mais de là à être obsédée par lui, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

- Alors comme ca ma bonne amie Jessica avait des penchants plus qu'affirmés à ton égard ? Et tu m'avais caché ca !

- Ses fantasmes à mon égard étaient très fréquents à vrai dire. J'ai même cru qu'elle ne finirait jamais par porter son dévolu sur ce cher Mike Newton. Son intérêt pour moi était parfaitement ridicule.

Je ressentis une pointe de honte à sa remarque et baissai la tête. Moi aussi j'avais été attirée, obsédée serait plus juste, par le mystérieux Cullen. C'était d'ailleurs cette obsession qui m'avait conduite à découvrir la vérité à son sujet.

- Qui a-t-il ? Me questionna t-il surprit de ma réaction.

- Et bien il y a que Jessica n'était pas la seule à avoir un eu comportement obsessionnel. Je crois même l'avoir battu à plates coutures. Je me rends compte maintenant de qu'elle genre de fille stupide j'étais.

Il laissa échapper un rire sincère avant de se reprendre quand je me renfrognai.

- Voyons Bella, de ta part je ne rêvais que de cela

Je le fixais, attendant qu'il poursuive car je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

- Moi aussi j'ai joué dans l'obsession, et je ne crois pas que sur ce terrain là tu puisses me battre.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, murmurai-je si bas qu'il ne me sembla pas qu'il l'avait entendu.

Il se pencha vers moi, son visage si près que je sentis son souffle sur mon visage. Il plongea son regard dans mes yeux et à nouveau nous ne furent plus que deux. J'oubliais jusqu'à la présence d'humains appétissants qui grouillaient autour de nous.

- Je pensais à toi à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, être constamment à tes coté. Et même dans ces moments, j'aurais voulu être plus près, pouvoir te toucher, faire des gestes que je m'interdisais.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue avec tendresse, son regard toujours accroché au miens et j'avais le sentiment que si il rompait ce lien je m'effondrerais.

- Et bien sûr je ne rêvais que d'une chose, que ce soit réciproque. J'ai eu du mal à croire à ma chance quand j'ai comprit que tu m'aimais toi aussi. Bien que je savais que tu ne pouvais m'aimer comme je t'aimais, pas avec la même force.

- Détrompe-toi, m'écriais-je d'une vois qui se voulait indignée mais qui manquait de force tant j'étais hypnotisée.

Après tout ce temps il avait toujours ce pouvoir sur moi. Pourtant il recula et s'appuya au dossier du banc, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Mon amour, il faudra que je t'explique un jour la différence entre les sentiments de notre espèce et ceux des simples humains.

J'allais protester mais une tornade sauta au dessus de nous, enjambant le banc où nous nous trouvions. Alice se tenait à présent debout face à nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres, visiblement ravie de son entrée. Jasper la rejoint d'une manière plus conventionnelle en contournant notre banc, avant de se poster près d'elle.

- Ha ma chère sœur, lança Edward d'un ton lasse mais où pointait une nuance de reproche, tu n'y es pas allée de main morte !

Il l'a regarda avec intensité et je compris que ses paroles avaient un double sens. Il sondait ses pensées. Le petit lutin souleva ses sourcils délicats avant d'ajouter d'un ton emplit de l'innocence la plus pure :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

Il semblait lui reprocher quelque chose dont je n'étais pas au courant, sinon il aurait développé sa pensée en ma présence. Je ne savais si je devais m'inquiéter ou non des ces cachoteries. Alice me réservait-elle encore une de ces surprises dont elle avait le secret et qui me mettaient irrévocablement mal à l'aise ? En tout cas ce ne serait pas une fête, ou tout du moins j'osais espérer qu'elle se serait calmée après le fiasco de l'autre jour.

La conversation dériva sur le sujet du cours de dessin d'Alice. Elle s'extasiait sur la bonne idée qu'avait eu son professeur, Mrs Masson, de leur faire étudier le nu, et d'après de vrais modèles. A cette évocation Jasper exprima son irritation pour l'intérêt de sa femme qui lui semblait excessif. Elle le rassura avec des mots doux prononcés de cet air de sainteté qui ne trompait personne. Edward était hilare devant ce spectacle. Cela faisait quelque temps que nous discutions ainsi et je finis par remarquer l'absence de Rosalie et Emmet. Si ce dernier pouvait avoir un entrainement, je me demandais où pouvait être sa femme. Peut-être était elle encore trop gênée de ce qui c'était passé pour oser venir nous retrouver. Je lui avais pardonné et je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle reste seule tandis que nous étions tous rassemblés. Je demandais à Edward si il savait où se trouvait sa sœur et pourquoi elle ne nous avait pas rejoint pendant sa pause. Ma question déclencha chez lui une réaction à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendu. Il paru gêné, comme si il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ma question. Je remarquai le bref coup d'œil qu'il jeta à Alice.

- Rosalie et Emmet sont partis, finit-il par m'annoncer.

- Partis ? Où ca ?

Quelle urgence les avait prit soudain pour qu'ils soient contraints de sécher les cours alors que je les avait vu la veille.

- A Denali je crois.

Il ne paraissait pas certain de sa réponse. Où alors il ne souhaitait pas me l'avouer.

- Mais, pourquoi sont-ils partis si soudainement ?

L'expression de mon époux me fit entrevoir les raisons de ce départ. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si ils avaient prit la route juste après les évènements désastreux du weekend. Je n'aurais su expliquer ce qui était passé par la tête de Rosalie pour s'enfuir de la sorte, mais je me doutais que ma réaction et la dispute qui en avait suivit n'en était pas étranger. Etait-ce par culpabilité ? Ou doutait-elle que je lui ai vraiment pardonné ? Dans tous les cas je n'avais rien fait pour améliorer la situation et j'avais bien remarqué que l'ambiance était tendue quand j'avais quitté leur demeure la veille.

Edward dû retourner en cours, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper. D'ailleurs personne ne semblait vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet de nos deux disparus. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je préférais garder mes réflexions pour moi et y repenser au calme. Sitôt les autres sur le chemin de leurs cours, je filais vers l'extrémité Est du campus. Les bâtiments se raréfiaient et plus personne n'était en vue quand j'atteignis la lisère de la forêt qui bordait le domaine universitaire. Il était prévu que je rentre par mes propres moyens et courir était en ce moment ce dont j'avais besoin pour réfléchir. Je ne regagnai pas directement le manoir, le trajet était trop court et je voulais profiter de ma course. L'effort physique ne m'occupait pas l'esprit mais me procurait un bien être sans pareil. Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder sur les réflexions que j'avais bridées en compagnie de ma famille. Elle était partie, et j'en étais la cause. A bien y réfléchir j'étais la cause de nombre de ses tourments depuis que j'étais entrée dans sa vie. Comment pouvait-elle me supporter. Moi-même je commençais à me détester. Mon malaise grandissait et je dû me contenir pour garder bonne figure. Je devais me rendre auprès d'Esmée et de Renesmée. J'orientais ma course un peu plus au sud pour rejoindre la grande maison. Quand j'entrai je trouvais ma belle-mère en compagnie de sa petite fille autour de la table de la salle à manger. De nombreux échantillons de tissu étaient éparpillés sur l'immense table. Renesmée était à genoux sur une chaise, absorbée dans la contemplation d'un nuancier de couleurs. Je l'embrassais en passant près d'elle, avant de faire de même avec Esmée.

- J'ai demandé à Nessie de m'aider à choisir la teinte du mobilier du salon, m'expliqua-t-elle. Cette petite a beaucoup de goût.

Elle la couvait du regard avec autant d'amour que si elle avait été sa propre fille. Nessie avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une grand-mère pareille. Ma propre mère ne pourrait jamais remplir ce rôle, j'en avais conscience. Je passais le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie de ma belle-mère et de ma fille. Esmée me demandait parfois mon avis sur telle ou telle chose de la décoration mais j'étais réticente à donner mon avis. J'avais peur de faire des fautes de goût, tandis que ma fille répondait avec spontanéité. Certains de ses choix surprirent Esmée mais quand elle vérifia les associations de couleurs elle félicita la jeune fille pour sa créativité. En quelques heures les teintes dominantes du salon étaient choisies et Esmée sorti un lourd catalogue pour préparer les références des commendes qu'elle souhaitait effectuer. Je l'observai en silence, me demandant comme elle avait prit la nouvelle du départ de deux de ses enfants. Elle semblait normale. Ni chagrinée, ni soucieuse, et beaucoup moins irritée que la veille. Je savais néanmoins qu'elle n'aimait pas savoir ses enfants loin d'elle et qu'elle souffrait toujours de leur absence.

Alice et Jasper apparurent en fin d'après midi mais ne restèrent que peu de temps. Ils avaient prévu une partie de chasse en amoureux. Renesmée se montra intéressée par l'idée d'aller courir dans les bois, mais je lui rappelai que son père allait bientôt rentrer. Elle se ravisa et se replongea dans les échantillons de tissu qu'elle classait d'après les couleurs du nuancier. Cette activité semblait fastidieuse et était totalement inutile mais elle s'y appliquait avec tant de soin qu'on aurait dit qu'elle effectuait un travail de la plus haute importance. Quelques minutes après le départ d'Alice et Jasper se fut Edward qui fit son entrée dans la salle à manger.

- Je me doutais bien que vous seriez là. Alice est déjà repartie ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, répondis sa mère, ils sont partis chasser. Mais ton père ne devrait plus tarder. Il m'a dit ce matin qu'il te rapporterait les ouvrages que tu lui avais demandé.

Avoir un père médecin quand Edward étudiait lui-même la médecine se révélait très pratique. D'autant plus quand le médecin possédait une quantité astronomique de livres et de manuels sur le sujet, collectée tout au long de sa vie de vampire.

Nous attendîmes le retour de Carlisle, discutant tantôt de notre journée de cours, tantôt de celle de notre fille. Il me sembla que le sujet Rosalie avait soigneusement été évitée. Tant pis, je l'aborderais en privé avec Edward. J'avais besoin de savoir si mes théories étaient fondées. Carlisle rentra du travail en début de soirée et son fils et lui se rendirent dans son bureau. La conversation entre eux tournait ces derniers temps autours de théories médicales très compliquée auxquelles je ne pigeais rien. Mon attention se reporta sur les chutes de tissu, bien contente d'avoir une femme dans cette maison avec qui discuter.

Nous rentrâmes chez nous à leur du coucher de Renesmée. Jacob nous avait rejoints entre temps car il n'avait pas vu Nessie de la journée et bien évidement elle lui manquait. Il était fascinant de voir comment il s'était accommodé à cette vie entourée de vampire. Il n'avait pas résisté longtemps au coté maternel d'Esmée, ni à la gentillesse de Carlisle. Il s'entendait aussi très bien avec les hommes. Il avait trouvé des « camarades de jeux » avec Emmet et Jasper. Il n'y avait que sa relation avec « Blondie » qui ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée, quoique qu'ils cherchaient plus à se rendre la vie infernale qu'à se tuer.

Je couchai Renesmée et lui lu un chapitre de notre nouveau roman _Vingt-milles lieues sous les mers_. Son père ainsi que Jake l'embrassèrent et nous quittâmes sa chambre. L'indien nous souhaita bonne nuit en baillant et se dirigea vers la dépendance qu'il occupait. Edward prétexta qu'il avait un devoir à finir et descendit au bureau tandis que j'allais m'occuper des lessives. Il pouvait remettre la discussion à plus tard mais je ne comptais pas lâcher l'affaire. La nuit serait longue et il ne pourrait pas m'échapper bien longtemps.

Je me repassais les évènements des derniers jours, affinant mes réflexions, tandis que je lançai un cycle de blanc. J'entendis le chuchotement du stylo sur le papier. Il ne faisait peut-être pas semblant après tout. Je passai au récurage de la cuisine avant de faire un inventaire du frigo. J'allais avoir des courses à faire. Trente minutes s'étaient écoulées et je n'avais plus rien pour m'occuper. Dans le bureau les pages d'un livre furent tournées à toute vitesse, puis le stylo reprit son court. Je décidai de m'atteler moi aussi à mon travail universitaire et passai dans le bureau. Edward était penché sur un épais volume tandis qu'il prenait des notes sur une feuille déjà bien remplie. Je pris place de l'autre coté du large bureau, face à lui. J'aimais travailler dans cette position car alors je pouvais alors l'observer discrètement, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il était encore plus séduisant quand il était concentré. Mais en cet instant j'aurais préféré qu'il laisse de coté ce qu'il était en tain de faire pour que je puisse lui poser toutes les questions qui me brulaient la langue. Mais j'attendrais, il ne pourrait pas continuer bien longtemps à jouer l'occupé. J'entrepris donc de me plonger dans une des œuvres citées le matin même pendant le cours de littérature anglaise. Je m'étais procuré le volume à la bibliothèque avant ma pause. Elisa avait peut-être raison. On nous en demandait beaucoup et je fus heureuse de pouvoir parcourir les 350 en seulement quinze minutes, tout en relevant au propre les informations nécessaires. Une demi heure plus tard mon Apollon consenti à fermer son livre avec un léger soupire. Mon entêtement avait eu raison de lui. Moi aussi je fermai le volume qui se trouvait devant moi et ramassai les différents papiers que j'avais éparpillés.

- Edward, il y a une question que je me pose…

Je restai concentrée sur la tâche que j'étais en train de faire. Je voulais avancer prudemment car j'avais un peu peur que mes théories soient confirmées.

- Je t'écoute, me répondit-il de sa voix de ténor.

Lui aussi restait prudent bien que sa voix me sembla détachée.

- Et bien je m'interrogeais sur le départ de Rosalie et d'Emmet. Tout cela est très soudain. Je me demandais si la raison de leur départ avait un rapport avec les évènements du weekend.

Je le regardai, tentant d'évaluer ses réactions. Il se figea un instant.

- Plus ou moins, lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

S'il croyait que j'allais me contenter de ca !

- Pourrait-tu préciser dans quelle mesure alors ?

Cette fois il se senti coincé car ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il inspira profondément avant de me répondre.

-En fait c'est à cause d'Alice.

Qu'avait bien pu faire mon gentil petit lutin à l'intimidante blonde pour l'obliger à quitter le pays. J'allais avoir besoin d'explications.

- Pourrait-tu développer ?

- Alice peut-être très … agaçante quand elle veut.

Ho ca je le savais, mais je doutais qu'elle ait harcelé sa sœur avec des vêtements de mode.

- Et pourquoi a-t-elle perdu sa bonne humeur ? Elle m'a pourtant semblé tout à fait normale au déjeuner.

- Alice n'a pas passé l'éponge sur l'erreur de Rosalie. Elle juge qu'elle n'a pas comprit la leçon et qu'un petit exil forcé ne lui fera pas de mal.

- Ho

La réponse était faiblarde mais sa révélation me désarçonnait. J'avais du mal à envisager la situation.

- Je ne pensais pas Alice si rancunière.

Il contourna le bureau et passa un bras autour de ma taille.

- Je t'ai expliqué hier que nous sommes confrontés au caractère de Rosalie depuis des décennies. Je dois avouer qu'à force c'est un peu … usant.

Un rictus apparu sur son visage. Il était à la fois amusé et amer. Je me demandai s'il était d'accord avec Alice.

- Déjà à notre retour d'Italie, il a fallu des semaines avant qu'Alice lâche sa sœur. Ce n'est pas vraiment du harcèlement, mais plutôt une mauvaise humeur prononcée qui se porte toujours sur la même personne. Et comme nous vivons ensemble pratiquement vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre, ca devient vite insupportable.

Effectivement, vu le mode de vie particulier des Cullen ce genre de situation pouvait vite devenir un enfer. Même si j'avais du mal à imager ma meilleures amie dans une telle colère, je savais déjà que lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête elle était tenace.

- Rosalie c'est laissé faire si facilement ?demandais-je.

- Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il faut juste attendre qu'Alice passe à autre chose. Elle en a déjà fait les frais et elle sait à quoi s'en tenir maintenant.

Une de mes questions de l'après-midi me revint en mémoire.

- Je me demande comment Esmée prend la chose. Ca ne dois pas être facile pour elle de savoir ses enfants brouillés.

- Esmée est du même avis qu'Alice, même si elle n'aurait pas forcé Rosalie à partir. Mais elle pense que Rose doit vraiment changer de comportement car elle devient une menace pour notre famille.

Ses paroles me choquèrent. J'avais été la première à me révolter contre l'attitude de Rosalie mais jamais je n'aurais cru que sa propre mère d'adoption aurait prit ce partie. Je compris alors l'attitude de Carlisle la veille. Il avait l'air étrangement détaché du conflit et avait eu hâte d'en finir. Il savait alors que tous les membres de sa famille, excepté peut-être Emmet, s'étaient ligués contre Rosalie. J'aurais même parié qu'il connaissait d'avance le choix de celle-ci de quitter la maison. J'avais trouvé l'atmosphère lourde mais je n'en avais pas prit pleinement l'ampleur. Devant ma perplexité Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne seront pas partis longtemps. Je suis sûr que d'ici les vacances d'été ils seront revenus.

Les vacances d'été ! Une éternité !

- Tant de temps ! M'exclamais-je.

Il sembla s'amuser de ma réaction.

- Tu n'es pas encore habituée à la notion du temps chez les vampires, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je devais me rappeler que c'était le comportement de Rosalie qui était la cause de tout cela pour ne pas me sentir coupable. Et je savais que cela ne s'améliorerait pas tant qu'elle et Emmet seraient loin de nous.

Le jour qui suivit Renesmée remarqua l'absence de sa tante et de son oncle. Nous étions tous réunis dans le jardin d'Esmée, l'aidant à mettre en terre quelques plantations. Renesmée creusait avec application tandis que je mettais les bulbes en terre. Alice comme à son habitude virevoltait et chantonnait tout en accomplissant plusieurs tâches à la fois. Mais à la mention de nos deux absents nous nous figeâmes. Bien évidement une telle réaction de notre part allait valoir des explications à la jeune fille qui n'avait rien laissé échappé de notre comportement. Je tentai une approche.

- Rose et Emmet sont partis en voyage ma chérie, à Denali, chez des amis de la famille.

Elle posa ses grands yeux chocolat sur moi et même si elle n'insista pas je compris qu'elle se doutait qu'il y avait plus que ca.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment du coucher, après avoir finit un nouveau chapitre de roman, qu'elle réitéra sa question.

- Maman, s'ils sont partis, c'est à cause de l'autre jour, quand je suis venu vous retrouver alors que je n'avais pas le droit ?

- Tu n'es en rien coupable, la tranquillisai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser avoir des idées comme ca, elle ne devait pas se sentir fautive alors qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. En fait il ne fallait qu'elle prenne cette mauvaise habitude que j'avais de toujours me fustiger à chaque catastrophe.

- Rose est partie car l'autre jour elle a fait quelque chose de mal, elle a dit quelque chose de mal. Et elle a préféré s'en aller quelques temps pour … réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Mais elle reviendra, je te le promets.

- Bientôt ?

- Je l'espère, mais je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. C'est à Rose de décider.

Elle avait toujours se pli entre les sourcils, signe qu'elle était encore soucieuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle passe sa nuit à ruminer cette histoire.

- En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, repris-je sur un ton plus gai, elle est avec Emmet, ils sont tous les deux en amoureux alors ils vont forcément bien.

Sur ce je quittais la pièce, mais au moment de fermer la porte, sa petite voix cristalline s'éleva de nouveau.

- Maman, est-ce que nous irons bientôt voir pépé ? Il me manque.

Pendant une fraction de secondes sa requête me désarçonna. J'esquissais un sourire, voilà une chose que j'étais en mesure d'arranger pour elle.

- Et bien c'est vrai que depuis la rentrée nous ne sommes pas retournés à Forks, et je suis sûr que tu lui manque beaucoup aussi. C'est une très bonne idée, nous rentrerons ce weekend. Je lui téléphonerais demain pour lui annoncer que sa petite fille le réclame et que nous passerons le voir. Bonne nuit mon ange, à demain.

Espérant l'avoir un peu soulagé de ses tourments je fermai la porte, mais attendis quelques instants derrière. J'entendis sa respiration se ralentir, signe qu'elle s'était enfin endormie. Je rejoignis mon mari pour lui faire part de notre sortie du weekend mais aussi des interrogations de Renesmée au sujet de sa tante. Comme toujours il me tranquillisa, me rassurant au sujet de Rosalie comme j'avais moi-même tenté de la faire avec notre fille.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de façon très ordinaire, et toujours aucunes traces de Rosalie ou de son amoureux. J'avais questionné Esmée, un soir où elle était venue au manoir. Edward était allé rejoindre Carlisle à l'hôpital pour étudier le scanner dernier cri qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Alice et Jasper se trouvaient au salon, avec Esmée et moi, et je tentai d'amener le sujet de Rose, chose qui n'était pas facile étant donné qu'Alice feignait son inexistence. Je réussi enfin à poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

- Esmée, as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Emmet et de Rosalie ? Edward m'a dit qu'ils se trouvaient chez Tanya

En entendant le nom de sa sœur, mon amie prit une mine renfrognée qui ne lui allait pas du tout et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Esmée gardait toujours ce visage de douce perfection quand elle me répondit.

- Rose m'a téléphoné hier (nous étions jeudi), pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait trouvé une maison à Denali. Elle était très enthousiaste car c'est une grande maison, début du XXème siècle, tout à fait sons style. Je ferais peut-être un petit voyage pour l'aider à l'aménager.

A mon coté le petit elfe émit un sifflement de mécontentement.

- Elle se croit en vacances la petite princesse ! Mais décidément elle n'entend rien à rien m'a parole ! Elle ne comprendra jamais.

Elle se leva d'un bon et fila à l'étage. J'entendis une porte claquer légèrement. Jasper soupira, il semblait lassé de l'attitude révoltée de sa moitié. Finalement il se leva du fauteuil et monta lui aussi. Cette fois-ci la porte émit un son feutré, mais l'instant d'après un bruit de verre brisé nous parvint. J'étais inquiète que sa colère aillait jusqu'à se porter sur le mobilier. Je penchai pour un miroir, mais Esmée me détrompa en annonçant à Alice qui se trouvait à l'étage, mais à peine plus fort que si elle me parlait à moi :

- Cette fois-ci c'est toi qui changeras la vitre.

Son ton n'était pas dur, plutôt résigné, voir amusé. Elle me sourit et m'informa que c'était la deuxième cette semaine.

Je continuais de penser à la splendide blonde durant le reste de la semaine, mais le vendredi, un nouvel élément vint occuper toute mon attention. En littérature anglaise nous avions un sujet à rendre sur un poème choisi de Byron. Les travaux devaient être rendus par deux, et ils seraient notés. J'étais heureuse de m'être trouvé une amie une semaine plus tôt. Un peut plus et j'aurais du choisir un inconnu comme partenaire. Elisa aussi était bien contente de pouvoir rendre ce travail avec moi car elle croulait, selon son expression, sous les devoirs. Le poème était l'un de ceux que j'avais déjà parcouru dans la petite anthologie qui se trouvait sur un rayon de la bibliothèque du manoir. Le volume appartenait à Edward et il m'en avait conseillé la lecture. Malheureusement la poésie avait toujours représenté pour moi un univers codé et indéchiffrable. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines avec cet auteur. A la sortie du cours Elisa commençait à babiller sur le sujet de notre devoir. Elle échafaudait un plan de rédaction et j'avais du mal à la suivre dans ses réflexions. Elle m'évoqua Jessica, toujours à jacasser sur la mode ou les garçons. Elisa au moins se concentrait sur des sujets susceptibles de m'intéresser. Soudain elle se retourna vers moi, et se planta où milieu du couloir où nous marchions. Je faillis lui rentrer dedans et me ressaisit à la dernière minute. La pauvre, j'aurais pu lui briser les os et je ne m'en serrais même pas rendu compte.

- Il faut que nous décidions d'un jour.

Je remontais le fil de la conversation pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Je m'étais honteusement laissée bercée par le flot de ses paroles, tandis que mon esprit divaguait sur autre chose. J'avais enregistré chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé mais les avaient relégués dans un coin de mon cerveau pour me concentrer sur ma préoccupation première, Rosalie. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour analyser sa question et la replacer dans son monologue.

- Oui tu as raison. Un jour te conviendrais particulièrement ?

Elle se remit en marche et continua à réfléchir à voix haute, comme si avancer lui permettait de progresser dans sa réflexion.

- Hum samedi je travail toute l'après midi et en soirée aussi. Et le matin je vais le consacrer à faire la grasse matinée sinon je ne tiendrais jamais ! C'est fou le sommeil que j'ai en retard …

Elle recommençait à parler toute seule.

- Dimanche ca t'irais ? me demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Mince, non dimanche c'est impossible. Je rentre chez mon père ce weekend. Mais le devoir n'est pas pour tout de suite. Alors que dirais tu de nous voir la semaine prochaine ?

- Lundi alors ! Répondit-elle avec vigueur. Nous pourrions nous voir lundi après-midi puisque nous n'avons cours ni l'une ni l'autre. Je préfère m'y prendre à l'avance pour ce genre de devoir, on ne sait jamais, d'autant plus qu'il y aura surement des recherches à faire …

Elle était repartie dans son monologue. Avant de nous quitter nous décidâmes de commencer quelques recherches chacune de notre côté durant le weekend pour pouvoir mettre en commun notre travail dès la semaine suivante. Je savais que toutes les recherches préliminaires seraient vite effectuées, et j'aurais encore bien le temps de profiter de mon père et de notre retour à la villa blanche. Je l'avais appelé le matin même, de bonne heure, avant qu'il parte pour le travail. Au téléphone il semblait ravi d'apprendre que nous rentrions sur Forks le weekend-même, et encore plus ravi que sa petite fille ait réclamé à le voir.

Après avoir quitté Elisa je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque universitaire, dans la section lettres, pour trouver quelques ouvrages sur Byron. J'en empruntais trois qui me paraissaient prometteurs, avant de quitter le campus direction le manoir. Il fallait encore que je prépare mes bagages, celles de ma fille, que je passe la prendre chez ses grands-parents … Le tout en une heure pour être prête à partir pour Forks dès le retour d'Edward. Rien d'insurmontable pour la vampire que j'étais.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VI : Forks**

Le vol fut court et Renesmée n'eut même pas le temps de s'assoupir. Elle aimait d'ailleurs trop l'avion pour cesser de s'agiter en s'extasiant devant tout ce qu'elle voyait : l'hôtesse dans son saillant costume bleu, les multiples boutons et prises dont était doté le compartiment première classe que nous occupions, ou simplement le paysage qui défilait au dessous de nous. Le ciel s'obscurcissait mais elle et Jacob continuaient d'observer les vastes étendues que nous parcourions. Au crépuscule le monde se teintait de couleurs particulière que seul des yeux affutés comme les notre pouvaient apprécier. Tout était calme dans l'habitacle, loin du remue-ménage de la classe économique. L'ambiance était feutrée et les autres passagers étaient en majorité des hommes d'affaire qui pianotaient sur leur ordinateur. Je surpris le regard de l'un d'eux posé sur nous. Il dévisagea Alice, enlacée amoureusement par Jasper dans les sièges qui nous faisaient face. Puis il nous contempla, Edward et moi, avant de s'attarder sur Jacob qui tenait ma fille sur ses genoux. Tous deux étaient penchés sur le hublot, déconnectés de ce qui les entourait. Simplement heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment ensemble, sans penser à rien. Tout cela semblait à la fois totalement naturel et surprenant. Naturel dans leur gestuelle, signe manifeste d'une profonde complicité et d'une longue habitude. Surprenant quand on comprenait, dès le premier coup d'œil, qu'ils ne pouvaient appartenir à la même famille. Que cette proximité qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un frère et une sœur relevait en fait d'un lien plus complexe, moins évident. L'homme d'affaire devait être tout à ses considérations, essayant de s'expliquer rationnellement la présence de cette petite fille dans les bras de ce grand indien. Surement devait-il se demander où pouvaient être les parents de l'enfant, et pourquoi elle était entourée de personnes aussi jeunes. Edward aurait put passer pour son frère, la ressemblance était suffisamment flagrante. C'est d'ailleurs l'idée qu'avait du ce faire cet homme car sa mâchoire tomba d'un coup quand Renesmée l'appela « papa » avant de venir s'assoir sur ses genoux. Je m'amusais silencieusement de la curiosité, maintenant plus très discrète, de cet humain. Mon humeur n'échappa pas à Alice car un large sourire fendit son visage et son regard pétilla de malice.

A notre arrivée une berline d'un noir luisant nous attendait. Carlisle et Esmée étaient venus nous chercher. Le médecin avait prit sa journée et ils avaient voyagé sur le vol de la veille. En peu de temps nous fûmes à la villa. C'est en retrouvant la grande demeure que je me rendis compte à quel point elle m'avait manqué. J'aimais ma vie à Hanover, mais la villa des Cullen évoquait de nombreux souvenirs, des instants heureux, elle faisait partie de moi. Jacob attendit le coucher de Renesmée puis nous quitta pour retrouver la réserve. Il passerait le weekend chez son père, le quittant malgré tout pour revenir auprès de Nessie dont il ne pouvait rester éloigné plus de quelques heures. S'il avait gardé le contact avec sa meute d'origine, il était malgré tout content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ses frères. Son père aussi devait trouver le temps long quand il n'était pas là, mais le vieil indien était trop fier pour reconnaitre que son fils lui manquait.

Le lendemain je conduisis Renesmée chez Charlie. Mon père s'extasia devant la beauté de l'enfant, tout en se souciant des changements qui s'étaient opérés chez elle en si peu de temps. Je tentai de le rassurer avec mes pauvres explications.

- Tu as cette impression car cela fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu.

- Il est vrai que ca fait bien longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas rendu visite.

Il avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton de reproche mais je savais qu'au fond il ne m'en voulait pas vraiment.

J'observais discrètement les lieux. La maison n'avait pas changé, chaque chose était à sa place, comme avant mon départ. Il est agréable de voir comme certaines choses ne changent pas. C'était comme si la maison de Charlie était un port d'attache qui resterait toujours immuable, toujours là pour moi quand j'aurais besoin. Mais pour l'instant le sol avait besoin d'un petit coup de balai. Je remarquais que le ménage n'avait pas été fait récemment mais que la maison était malgré tout entretenue.

- Tu te tiens au ménage à ce que je vois, papa.

- Hum ? Ha non pas vraiment, c'est plutôt Sue qui donne un petit coup quand elle vient me voir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à sa réponse, trop occupé à faire des sourires à Renesmée qui était ravie d'être le centre d'attention de son grand-père. Ainsi donc mon père et Sue Clearwater passaient toujours autant de temps ensemble. J'en étais plutôt heureuse. J'avais toujours eu ce poids sur la conscience de laisser mon père s'occuper de lui tout seul quand il ne savait même pas faire cuire un œuf dur (il avait un jour essayé de le mettre au micro-onde et j'avais du nettoyer les dégâts). Cependant maintenant que j'étais là, autant en profiter pour faire un peu de ménage. Peut-être aussi les courses. Tandis qu'il faisait sauter sa petite fille sur ses genoux je me glissai sans bruit à la cuisine pour ouvrir le frigidaire. Un bocal de sauce tomate trônait sur l'étagère supérieure, et un paquet de chips éventré était posé à coté du pack de bière. Quelle organisation ! J'étais prête à parier que Sue lui faisait aussi une bonne partie de ses repas. Je retournai dans le salon moins d'une seconde après en être partie. Charlie ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Si je voulais m'occuper de la maison il faudrait que je l'éloigne. Je ne n'avais pas l'intention de faire toutes ces tâches ménagères à la vitesse d'une humaine, ce qui m'aurait prit une bonne partie de la matinée. Je n'étais d'ailleurs même pas certaine qu'il me laisserait faire. Il avait bien trop de fierté pour que sa fille qui avait quitté la maison revienne pour s'occuper de lui. J'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé du salon, tout en cherchant un prétexte pour le faire sortir quelques instants. C'est en regardant le jardin devant la maison que l'idée me vint.

- Papa, j'ai vu que tu n'as pas encore ramassé les feuilles dans le jardin cet automne.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais j'en avais l'intention.

- Et bien pourquoi ne pas faire participer Renesmée. elle pourrait t'aider.

- Tu crois ? Elle est peut-être un peu jeune …

- Bien sur que non, assurais-je en me levant, elle aide déjà Esmée au jardinage. Elle aime beaucoup ca d'ailleurs.

Dans le dos de mon père je fis un clin d'œil à ma fille. Elle comprit tout de suite mon allusion et se leva, tirant son grand-père par la main pour l'entrainer vers la porte. Charlie la regarda d'un air un peu surprit puis se décida.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais chercher des râteaux.

- Je l'habille pour sortir et elle te rejoint.

Charlie sorti par la porte de derrière et je l'entendis traverser le jardin. Je m'accroupi face à ma fille tandis que je l'aidai à enfiler son manteau.

- Je te remercie de ton soutiens, lui-dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle me sourie à son tour et tout son visage s'illumina. Elle avait cet air à la fois espiègle et angélique.

- J'ai besoin que tu reste un peu dehors avec Charlie. Je voudrais faire un peu de ménage dans la maison sans qu'il me voie.

- Pourquoi ?Questionna-t-elle de sa voie cristalline.

- Parce que je vais aller très vite.

Elle comprit aussitôt et me sourit à nouveau. Puis elle posa sa main sur ma joue, me laissant voir une image d'elle et moi en train de balayer la pièce.

- Non, j'ai besoin que tu sois dehors avec Charlie. Tu peux m'aider en faisant ca ?

Elle hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de devant. Charlie se tenait près du grand érable, deux râteaux à main et un grand sac poubelle par terre. Renesmée le rejoignis en courant (à allure normale) tandis que je restais sur le perron.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux te faire à déjeuner pendant que je suis là, lui criais-je.

- Ne t'embête pas avec le repas. Je pourrais commander quelque chose.

- Ca me fait plaisir. Je ne doute pas des talents culinaire de Sue mais moi aussi je savais contenter ton appétit, lui lançais-je en souriant avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeais sans plus tarder vers la corbeille à linge de la salle de bain. En passant devant ma chambre je m'y attardais un instant, juste le temps de voir qu'ici rien non plus n'avait changé, un peu plus poussiéreux que le reste de la maison peut-être. Je lançais une machine avant de sortir les produits ménagers et de commencer l'astiquage et le récurage de la cuisine. Je gardais sans arrêt une oreille sur les bruits provenant du dehors, m'assurant que mon père était toujours bien occupé avec sa petite-fille. J'avais le champ libre et en profitais pour me déplacer à une vitesse plus naturelle pour moi. Si j'avais eu cette vélocité à l'époque où j'habitais encore avec Charlie, faire le ménage de fond en comble ne m'aurait pas prit plus d'un quart d'heure toutes les semaines. J'avais rapidement évincé poussière, toiles d'araignées cachées dans les coins et traces de sauce tomate dans le micro-ondes. L'étage était également propre et aéré. Je repris mon sac et mon manteau avant de sortir pour annoncer à mon père que j'allais faire quelques courses pour le déjeuner. J'évinçai ses protestations m'incitant à ne pas me préoccuper de cela et filait à la voiture, non en avoir embrassé ma fille. J'allais devoir pousser jusqu'à Port Angeles pour aller au supermarché. Il était peut probable que je tombe sur un de mes anciens amis à celui de Forks, mais mieux valait être prudente.

A cette heure le supermarché n'était vraiment pas encombré. Je pourrais faire mes courses rapidement et rentrer pour préparer le repas de Charlie. Au rayon boucherie je dégotai une belle pièce de bœuf qui serait parfaite pour le plat que j'avais l'intention de lui servir. Le choix de cette viande n'était pas uniquement destiné à mon père, mais aussi à Renesmée, qui devrait faire bonne figure et avaler son repas sans rechigner devant son grand-père. Pour cela mieux valait que je ne lui serve pas du poisson ! J'errai dans le rayon de la lessive quand j'entendis un grand cri, suivit d'un choc dans mon dos. La collision n'avait pas été douloureuse, je ne m'en serais même surement pas rendu compte si cette fille n'avait pas crié. Je me retournais et aperçu deux têtes brunes perchées sur un charriot. Visiblement ils se croyaient sur une piste de push car.

- Je suis terriblement désolée, s'excusa la jeune fille qui s'avança vers moi tout en attrapant les deux jeunes garçons chacun par un bras.

Je l'avais reconnu rien qu'à son cri. Ma gorge se serra et j'eux le sentiment qu'on m'avait plongée dans un bain glacé. Angela se tenait face à moi, dans ce supermarché de Port Angeles que j'avais choisi pour les kilomètres qui le séparaient de Forks et de toutes mes connaissances. Angela réprimanda ses deux jeunes frères. Les jumeaux semblaient la laisser sur les genoux et je pouvais deviner que faire des courses avec eux devait être usant. Puis elle leva le visage vers moi et resta interdite un long moment. Si elle n'avait pas encore fait le lien entre celle qui se tenait devant elle dans ce rayon et son amie de lycée, elle n'allait pas tarder à trouver une ressemblance. Il restait quand même un peu de mes anciens traits dans mon nouveau visage. Je me voyais mal partir en courant , comme une voleuse, ce qui attirerait encore plus les soupçons et vaudrait surement des questions à mon shérif de père. Je décidai donc de rompre la glace, tachant de rendre ma voix plus rauque, moins chantante, comme je m'étais entrainée à le faire pour mes conversation au téléphone avec Renée.

- Salut Angela. Je suis surprise de te trouver ici.

- Bella ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Ses pupilles étaient encore hésitantes face à mon apparence. Mieux valait encore faire comme si de rien était.

- Tu m'aurais déjà oublié ?

Mon amie m'offrit un sourire à la fois soulagé et surprit. Elle m'enlaça et je retins mon souffle le temps de notre étreinte. Ma gorge était en flammes mais j'avais apprit à m'approprier cette morsure. Tant que je restais concentrée sur notre conversation tout irait bien. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que je pense au sang chaud qui parcourait ses veines et dont j'entendais le flux à chaque pulsation de son cœur. Je devais occulter le fait qu'elle émettait un parfum qui aurait put me faire perdre la tête. Je m'égarais déjà … il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Notre étreinte se termina et je reculais d'un tout petit pas, le temps de retrouver mes esprits.

- Je suis tellement contente de te voir. Je n'avais pas eu tes nouvelles depuis si longtemps, j'ai apprit que tu avais été très malade … Tu as tellement changé !

Elle semblait euphorique de nos retrouvailles. Elle aussi m'avait manqué.

- Oui j'ai été très malade, mais ca va mieux maintenant, annonçai-je.

J'éludai temporairement la question de mon apparence, espérant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur le sujet.

- Je suis surprise de te trouver ici, tu ne fait pas tes courses à Forks ? Poursuivis-je.

- D'habitude si, mais j'ai poussé jusqu'à Port Angeles car les jumeaux avaient besoin de nouvelles chaussures.

Et visiblement elle était chargée de s'occuper de ses frères pour la journée.

- Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Je fais les courses pour Charlie. Edward et moi sommes rentrés pour le weekend et je suis passé voir mon père. Mais comme tu t'en doute remplir le frigo n'est pas pour lui de première importance, donc je m'y colle.

J'osais un sourire. Je n'avais pour l'instant raconté que la vérité, ou presque, et j'espérais paraitre crédible.

La conversation durant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que nous gênions le passage. Nous finîmes nos courses tout en bavardant. Angela devait de temps en temps rappeler à l'ordre les jumeaux mais nous parvînmes finalement aux caisses. Nous avions évoqué l'université, nos amoureux respectifs, ainsi que nos parents. Angela me posais beaucoup de questions auxquelles je tentais de répondre avec le plus d'honnêteté possible tout en évitant de trop préciser certains points. Apparemment tout Forks avait été mit au courant de mes problèmes de santé de l'année précédente, quand Charlie était au bord de la crise de nerfs, et ignorant de mon état réel. Puis il avait simplement annoncé à qui lui demandait que ma santé s'était améliorée et que j'étais sortie d'affaire. Il était resté sur la théorie de la maladie mystérieuse contractée au Brésil pendant mon voyage de noces. Angela était d'ailleurs peinée que ma lune de miel ait été gâchée et que j'aie contractée un mal si virulent. Je retrouvai la fille si altruiste et sincère que j'avais connue. Avant de nous quitter nous nous promîmes de nous revoir, en compagnie de la bande que nous formions au lycée.

Tandis que je préparais le repas dans la cuisine de Charlie je repensais à ma rencontre fortuite avec Angela. En fait je n'avais cessé d'y penser depuis que je l'avais quitté. Je n'en revenais pas que tout se soit passé si facilement. Certes Angela était une fille bien, qui n'aurait pas cherché à poser des questions embarrassantes. Elle avait remarqué que j'avais changé mais ne semblait pas y porter plus d'importance que cela. En ce moment j'étais optimiste, j'osais même penser pouvoir revoir tous mes amis de lycée. Mais cela était peut être tenter le diable. Jessica et Mike seraient surement moins faciles à convaincre qu'Angela, et j'imaginais déjà l'interrogatoire auquel j'aurais le droit avec Jessica. Je pourrais sans doute me permettre de rester en contact avec Angela mais il m'était impossible de revoir les autres. D'ailleurs il serait difficile de nous revoir avec nos vies à chacun un bout du pays et nos études.

Charlie paru ravie de ma cuisine, mais ma fille fit la grimace. Je l'incitai silencieusement à manger tandis qu'elle me regardait d'un air dépité par-dessus l'épaule de Charlie. Bien sur je me contentais de les regarder, ne prenant pas part au repas. Quand mon père m'avait vu rester debout dans la cuisine, sans me servir une portion de ce que j'avais cuisiné, il avait levé un sourcil avant de se raviser et de retourner à son assiette. Il préférait ne pas avoir d'explications et je préférais ne pas entrer dans les détails.

J'avais mentionné ma rencontre fortuite avec Angela.

- C'est bien que tu puisses revoir un peu tes anciens amis … m'avait répondu Charlie. Et, elle … elle t'a posé des questions sur … enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu connais Angela, c'est quelqu'un de discret, elle n'a pas voulu se montrer impolie.

Et heureusement car je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurais raconté dans le cas contraire.

Dans l'après-midi Sue vint rendre visite à mon père. Elle tenait à la main un sac en papier que je reconnu à l'odeur comme étant du poisson frit. Elle avait apporté le diner qu'ils devaient partager ensemble le soir même. Sue fut très poli avec moi et ma fille mais je sentais bine qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Elle s'installa avec nous au salon tendis que Renesmée feuilletait un vieil album photo appartenant à Charlie. Sur les photos un peu jaunie on pouvait voir des sourires radieux, du temps où ma mère vivait encore avec mon père. Sue racontait à mon Charlie les derniers potins de la réserve. Ils concernaient tous les membres de la meute. Apparemment Sue bataillait dur avec son fils Seth qui voulait quitter le lycée. Sam et Jacob avaient passé la matinée à lui faire la leçon, lui expliquant combien il était important de suivre des études, mais comme eux-mêmes n'avaient pas terminé leur scolarité, leur arguments faisaient bien rire l'intéressé.

- Seth sera déçu de ne pas vous avoir vu pendant votre séjour à Forks, me dit Sue sur le ton de la conversation.

- Il n'a qu'à passer à la villa quand il voudra. Peut-être même qu'Edward pourra le convaincre de continuer ses études.

Une petite flamme s'alluma dans les yeux de cette femme marquée par les épreuves de la vie. Apparemment l'idée que son fils réussisse ses études lui tenait à cœur. Elle était consciente de l'inéluctabilité de sa condition de loup mais comme n'importe quelle mère, elle ne devait pouvoir s'empêcher de vouloir mieux pour lui.

Je quittais mon père et Sue vers la fin de l'après-midi. Renesmée et moi regagnâmes la villa blanche. Edward nous avait attendu pour aller chasser, car vu le peu qu'elle avait touché de son assiette, Renesmée devait encore avoir faim. Ma soif était aussi présente car rester toute la journée en présence d'un sang aussi parfumé que celui de mon père avait mit ma résistance à mal.

Le soir même Jacob rentra à la villa en compagnie de Seth, Léa, Quil et Embry. L'attention tourna autour de Renesmée, chacun voulant la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, admirer les changements opérés chez elle par sa croissance accélérée. Seul Léa restait de marbre, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation, ce qui me fit me demander pourquoi elle était venue. Quil et Jacob se chamaillaient tandis que Seth écoutait avec passion les histoires d'Edward sur la vie universitaire. A le voir ainsi on ne pouvait imaginer que ce garçon était réfractaire aux études. J'avais mis Edward au courant des difficultés rencontrée par Sue pour lui faire entendre raison et il semblait s'y prendre avec beaucoup de finesse.

La soirée s'écoula en douceur, dans les éclats de rire et l'évocation des souvenirs. Renesmée s'était endormie sur les genoux de Jacob qui passait distraitement la main dans ses longs cheveux cuivrés. Aux premières heures du jour Seth aussi sombra, la tête en arrière d'où s'échappait des ronflements. Les conversations se firent plus calmes puis s'éteignirent tour à tour. Nous étions tous rassemblés au salon. Alice et Jasper s'éclipsèrent à l'étage pour laisser les Quileutes dormir. Esmée, toujours si maternelle, avait déposé un plaid sur chacun d'entre eux avant de quitter le salon en éteignant les lumières. Edward souleva Renesmée endormie et nous regagnâmes le cottage. Je ressenti une bouffé de bien-être à l'approche de ce lieu que j'aimais tant, qui me ressemblait tant. Nous couchâmes notre fille et je m'attardai sur ce bonheur parfait que nous vivions. Oui, j'avais de la chance ! Puis nous retrouvâmes notre chambre. Ses proportions modeste mais chaleureuses, à l'instar du reste de la maison, et sa décoration inspirée de l'ile où nous avions passé notre lune de miel … tout dans cette pièce me plaisait. Je me sentais bien ici, comme reposée, sereine. Je ne pus profiter de mon époux que quelques heures seulement car la nuit, ou plutôt la matinée, était si avancée que notre fille ne tarda pas à se réveiller.

La meute repartie pour la Push après un petit déjeuner gargantuesque. Seul Sam avait détalé sitôt réveillé. Il était confus et s'en voulait de s'être endormi alors qu'Emily l'attendait chez eux. Les autres prirent le temps d'occuper la salle de bain chacun leur tour et de gouter une fois de plus à ma cuisine. Cette fois ce fut Edward qui m'assista dans cette tâche. Le petit déjeuner était le seul repas qu'il savait préparer. J'étais heureuse de cette familiarité qui s'était installée entre vampires et loups. Les membres les plus proches de Jacob considéraient les Cullen comme des amis, et leur présence à la villa semblait aussi naturelle que s'ils nous rendaient visite chaque semaine. Une fois de plus s'était Léa qui marquait une ombre au tableau car dès son réveil, elle sorti par la bai vitrée et reprit sa forme lupine. Elle resta ainsi une bonne heure avant que Jacob et les autres consentent à partir. Elle dédaigna toute nourriture qu'on pouvait lui proposer et resta obstinément derrière la vitre du salon. Je pensais qu'elle devait avoir sérieusement faim car la veille déjà j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait à peine touché à son assiette. Jacob semblait un peu irrité de son comportement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle saurait bien assez tôt ce qu'il en pensait, quand il reprendrait sa forme de loup et qu'ils partageraient leurs pensées.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VII : Exposé**

La semaine suivant aurait pu se dérouler tranquillement si dès le lundi matin Elisa ne m'avait pas affolé avec notre devoir commun. Mon problème n'était pas le devoir en lui-même mais l'endroit où nous devions nous réunir pour travailler. La bibliothèque fut rapidement éliminée des possibilités car ce lieu silencieux n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour nos bavardages, aussi studieux soient-ils. J'avais proposé de nous retrouver dans un café mais mon amie trouvait ces endroits trop fréquentés et bruyants. Je me sentais déjà acculée par l'obligation de devoir proposer mon domicile, ce qui m'embêtait particulièrement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre le milieu aisé dans lequel je vivais. Je souhaitais par-dessus tout sembler normale, une étudiante banale et anonyme dans la foule. J'avais toujours tenu à ne pas me faire remarquer quand j'étais humaine, mais cette obsession était devenue vitale maintenant que je devais cacher le secret de ma nature. Mais comment paraitre commune aux yeux de votre amie si celle-ci découvre que vivez dans un luxueux manoir, conduisez des voiture de luxe, en plus de vivre entouré d'êtres à la pâleur mystérieuse. Heureusement pour moi elle fut la première à proposer que nous travaillons chez elle.

- Il n'y aura personne à la maison cette après-midi, m'expliqua-t-elle. Jenny et Denise seront en cours. Quand à Ted … et bien je ne sais pas où il sera mais surement pas dans nos pattes.

Je me sentis immédiatement soulagée par sa proposition. D'abord parce que je n'avais pas à emmener Elisa au manoir, ensuite parce que j'évitais également de rencontrer tous ses colocataires.

Après les cours elle nous conduisit chez elle. Nous empruntâmes sa voiture et elle m'assura qu'elle me reconduirait chez moi à la fin de la journée. Bien sûr je ne la laisserais pas faire mais j'avais un peu de répit avant de devoir trouver une nouvelle excuse. Le trajet dura un bon quart d'heure dans la petite voiture qui crachotait ce qui lui restait de vie. Elle me rappela ma vieille Chevrolet qui avait rendu l'âme trop vite à mon goût.

Nous arrivâmes devant une petite maison sans prétentions, loin des quartiers quottés où je résidais. Elle se gara le long d'un territoire qui bordait une pelouse fanée. Je la suivis tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, avant d'ouvrir les multiples serrures qui avaient été installées. La maison à droite de celle d'Elisa était gardée par un molosse qui ne cessait d'aboyer dès qu'une voiture passait. Une fois la porte ouverte nous entrâmes dans un couloir étroit et encombré où régnait une forte odeur de tabac. Je la suivie à l'étage et elle entra dans une petite chambre. La décoration était simple, dépouillée, mais la pièce était propre et sentait le frais. En clair un endroit parfait pour étudier. Je devinais qu'Elisa devait passer beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre pour parer à son « naufrage » universitaire comme elle l'avait elle-même évoqué peu de temps avant.

- Donc voici ma chambre, présenta-t-elle d'un signe de la main. Comme tu peux le voir rien de bien passionnant, mais c'est la seule pièce de cette maison qui ait échappé au chaos et à la destruction.

Puis elle s'assit par terre et sortit une chemise cartonnée qui contenait apparemment des cours.

- Autant s'y mettre tout de suite si tu veux bien, me proposa-t-elle d'un ton décidé.

Elle se pencha quelques secondes sur ses papiers avant de relever la tête vers moi, ses grands yeux affolés me fixant.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu voulais boire ou manger quelque chose. C'est vrai qu'on est parti directement après les cours, on n'a même pas prit le temps de déjeuner. Tu veux que je nous fasse des sandwichs ?

Son inquiétude me fit rire. Elle n'était pas en mesure de me procurer ce dont j'avais besoin. Ou plutôt si, me je doutais que nos relations restent en bon termes si je m'autorisais à étancher ma soif.

- Non merci, ca ira, répondis-je simplement.

Le temps fila rapidement tandis que notre devoir avançait. Elisa avait beaucoup d'idées sur le sujet de notre exposé et c'était agréable d'échanger avec elle des réflexions littéraires. Elle était très impliquée dans ce qu'elle faisait et je fus surprise car pas une fois la conversation ne dévia sur un autre sujet. Elle était bien plus zélée que la moyenne des élèves. Trois heures après notre arrivée elle commença à se plaindre d'un mal de tête.

- Nous devrions peut-être nous en tenir là pour aujourd'hui ? Suggérais-je. Nous avons déjà bien avancé.

Elle sembla frustrée par ma proposition mais ses maux de tête devaient sérieusement la tenailler car elle sembla prête à laisser tomber l'exposer.

- Et puis tu n'as rien avalé au déjeuner, continuais-je. Tu dois faire une pause.

- Tu as peut-être raison, concéda-t-elle.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et je fis de même. Je me relevais en prenant soin de ne pas avoir de gestes trop rapides.

- Je te ramène chez toi, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

J'avais eu le loisir de trouver une excuse pour qu'elle ne puisse me raccompagner au manoir. Je lui demandai donc de me conduire jusqu'au campus, prétextant un livre à rendre à la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin elle évoqua à nouveau ce cher Byron et décida qu'il faudrait nous retrouver à nouveau pour peaufiner les derniers détails avant le jour fatidique.

- Jeudi ca t'irais ? Nous n'aurons qu'à faire comme aujourd'hui.

J'espérais qu'elle allait accepter ma proposition.

- Oui, jeudi ce sera parfait. Personne ne sera à la maison de toute l'après-midi.

Nous nous quittâmes sur le parking et je la regardai s'éloigner avant de rejoindre la bibliothèque. Je n'avais en fait aucun livre à rendre mais je pourrais m'avancer un peu dans mon travail, mon but étant d'attendre la fin des cours d'Edward pour rentrer avec lui. Tandis que je travaillais dans ce lieu plein d'étudiants je devais faire attention à chaque détail de mon attitude. J'avais déjà prit l'habitude de ne pas rester excessivement immobile, tripotant mes cheveux, bougeant mes pieds et croisant mes jambes. Mais il fallait aussi que ma rapidité intellectuelle passe inaperçu, ainsi que la vitesse de ma main à parcourir le papier. Je me bornais à écrire à vitesse humaine et de temps en temps à faire une pause. Une personne normale ne pouvait écrire longtemps sans éprouver des douleurs au poignet.

Il était presque cinq heure quand je sortis de la bibliothèque. Le bâtiment où se avait lieu le cours d'Edward se trouvait non loin de là (j'avais mémorisé son emploi du temps dès le début de l'année). Je me postai à la sortie de l'amphithéâtre, écoutant les dernières paroles prononcées par leur professeur. Puis le brouhaha des conversations s'intensifia et un flot d'étudiants sortit de la salle. Le bruit associé au mouvement me fit songer à un troupeau de rhinocéros traversant la savane au pas de course. Cette comparaison me fit sourire mais je m'interrompis quand je vis Edward passer devant moi. Je fus surprise de ne pas le trouver seul et, sur le coup, je restais sans bouger, adossée à mon mur. Le garçon qui l'accompagnait semblait jovial et tout deux riaient à une plaisanterie qui m'avait échappé. Soudain Edward se figea sur place dans le couloir, humant discrètement l'air. Puis il se retourna et m'aperçu. Il m'offrit un de ses sourires qui me fit fondre et en un pas il fut près de moi. Un peu trop près pour ne pas afficher clairement notre relation.

- Il me semblait bien avoir perçu un parfum envoutant, souffla-t-il.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser bref mais infiniment tendre. J'essayai de concentrer tout mon esprit pour ne pas me laisser aller tout entière à ce baiser. Il fallait que je garde la notion du lieu où nous nous trouvions. Edward dut se rendre compte de ma retenu car quand notre baiser prit fin je pus remarquer un sourire amusé. A quelques pas derrière lui je remarquai que le garçon avec qui il semblait s'entendre nous observait. Il était plutôt grand, brun aux yeux bleus. A mon sens il était sans particularité mais j'avais la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas me montrer objective. Pour moi personne ne soutenait la comparaison en présence de mon Adonis.

Edward s'empara de main et m'amena auprès de son ami pour faire les présentations.

- Bella, je te présente Adam. Comme tu as pu le voir, nous suivons les mêmes cours.

Le dénommé Adam m'offrit un large sourire amical. Il semblait être le genre de personne franche et chaleureuse qu'on apprécie au premier regard.

- A ce que j'ai pu voir tu dois être sa petite amie, avança-t-il amusé.

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Peut-être Edward préférait-il taire le fait qu'il était marié, ce qui aurait pu entrainer des questions. Cependant c'est sans hésitation qu'il prit la parole.

- En fait Bella et moi sommes mariés.

Le sourire d'Adam s'effaça, remplacée par une franche incrédulité.

- Vous… vous semblez tous les deux très jeunes, baya-t-il.

- Je te rassure, nous avons l'âge légal pour nous marier, plaisanta Edward.

- Ce n'est pas très courant sur le campus, en général les gens attendent la fin de leurs études pour se marier.

- Pourquoi attendre quand on sait avoir trouvé la personne de sa vie, répliqua mon époux.

Sa réponse me surprit car, s'il restait aimable, son ton me parut un peu trop ferme pour la conversation. Adam fut parcouru d'un léger spasme, comme si il cherchait à se secouer pour se remettre de sa surprise. Puis il retrouva son sourire.

- Tu as raison, répondit-il.

Nous sortîmes tous les trois du bâtiment, Edward me tenant toujours la main. Il me questionna sur ma présence ici.

- Je pensais que tu étudiais avec ton amie.

- Nous avions finit pour aujourd'hui. Byron lui a donné ma à la tête, plaisantais-je. Et je me suis dit que je pourrais t'attendre pour rentrer.

Son sourire me confirma que j'avais eu raison de faire ce choix.

- Tu étudie les lettres ? Me questionna Adam.

- Oui, enfin je m'y efforce, soupirais-je.

Nous regagnâmes le parking mais je me contentais d'écouter la conversation qui tournait autour de l'hématologie, une matière dont je ne connaissais rien. Arrivé en bordure du campus Adam nous salua et bifurqua vers l'ouest où se trouvait son appartement. Je montais en voiture avec Edward et nous regagnâmes directement la maison d'Esmée et Carlisle. En chemin, la pluie qui avait menacé toute la journée se mit à tomber avec force.

En entrant nous trouvâmes le salon dans un état pratiquement vivable. Esmée avait si bien œuvré que les travaux de cette partie de la maison étaient terminés. Le plafond et les murs étaient enduits et les meubles avaient trouvé leurs places définitives. Le sol, maintenant débâché, laissait apercevoir un dallage d'origine dont le motif formait une rose des vents au centre de la pièce. Le seul élément qui perturbait encore l'espace était l'immense morceau de bois brut posé sur du papier journal. Jacob tenait un outil étrange dont il raclait le bois pour former des creux et des bosses, faisant apparaitre un décor compliqué. Renesmée était assise par terre près de lui, les mains dans la sciure de bois et les yeux rivés sur le travail de l'indien.

Esmée apparu une seconde plus tard, tenant de lourds ouvrages dans les bras. Un coup d'œil aux titres écrits sur les tranches des volumes m'apprit qu'il s'agissait de livres sur l'architecture et la décoration. La douce vampire nous offrit un sourire bienveillant, puis un coup d'œil à Jacob et Renesmée. Elle alla poser ce qu'elle tenait sur un guéridon et revint nous embrasser. Enfin elle s'approcha de l'immense morceau de bois qui commençait à prendre frome.

- Jacob tu travail vraiment très bien ! Les traits sont fins et net, c'est exactement ce que je recherchais.

Elle posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du Quileute qui continuait ses mouvements sur le bois.

Nous rentrâmes au manoir bien après que notre fille se soit endormie dans les bras d'Esmée. Jacob avait poncé et sculpté le bois jusqu'à ce que son estomac crie famine et Esmée lui avait préparé une entrecôte qui aurait suffit à nourrir trois hommes comme Charlie. Bien entendu Jake l'avait englouti sans faire de manières. Si Rose avait été là elle aurait lâché un commentaire sur sa façon de manger, auquel il aurait riposté en la traitant de buveuse de sang. Elle me manquait. Ses disputes continuelles avec Jacob, sa beauté scandaleuse, son attitude hautaine mais pourtant si attentionnée avec ma fille … Oui, tout cela me manquait, et malgré le temps qui passait et l'absence de nouvelles, je continuais à me sentir coupable. L'absence d'Emmet créait aussi un grand vide dans la famille. Jasper semblait souffrir de l'absence de son frère et même l'entrain de Jake ne parvenait à combler totalement ce vide.

Edward conduisait la Volvo tandis que je tenais notre fille sur mes genoux sur le siège passager avant. Jacob avait été relégué seul à l'arrière mais il était trop comateux pour protester. Le repas gargantuesque qu'il avait avalé avait finit d'achever ses dernières forces. Cependant quand la Volvo eut reprit sa place dans le garage et que nous descendîmes, il insista pour porter Renesmée qui dormait toujours.

- Donne-la-moi, je vais la monter dans sa chambre.

Il avait tendu les bras pour la prendre et mon attention fut attirée par ses mains. Ses paumes étaient constellées d'échardes de bois. J'arrêtai son geste avant qu'il pose une main sur Renesmée

- Quoi, tu ne veux pas que je la prenne ? Commença à s'emporter l'indien.

- Pas avant que tu te sois débarrassé de ces échardes sur tes mains, lui répondis-je.

- Des échardes ?

Il regarda ses mains et s'étonna de la quantité d'aiguilles qui s'étaient enfoncées dans sa peau.

Edward s'était approché et attrapa le poignet de l'indien.

- Effectivement, il faut enlever ca, ajouta-t-il. Tu n'as vraiment rien sentis ?

- Ce ne sont que quelques échardes, je ne suis pas si douillet …

Sa fierté reprenait le dessus mais il dut céder devant l'insistance d'Edward, et finit par le suivre à la salle de bain.

De mon côté j'emmenai Renesmée au second étage. Je la changeai rapidement et le déposa dans son lit sans qu'elle sortit de son sommeil. Un instant je posai sa main sur ma joue et j'entrevis ses rêves. Jacob et elle couraient dans une forêt et tous les troncs des arbres étaient sculptés de formes étranges. Ce rêve m'aurait fichu la trousse si j'avais encore été en mesure de rêver, mais dans ces images ma fille semblait heureuse. Les arbres défilaient au rythme de sa course et elle riait aux éclats quand Jacob la rattrapait.

Je reposais doucement sa main le long de son corps et sortis de la chambre. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain de notre chambre, me guidant aux bruits de conversation et à l'odeur forte du désinfectant.

- Une fois Sam est rentré avec une entaille longue d'une dizaine de centimètres dans le dos. Il s'était fait ca en foret mais ne s'était aperçu de rien avant qu'Emily ne se mette à crier en voyant son T-shirt plein de sang.

- Vous êtes résistants au mal, concéda Edward.

Ils étaient assis face à face sur le rebord de la baignoire, avec entre eux une soucoupe sur laquelle reposait déjà un bon nombre d'échardes qu'Edward retirait à la pince à épiler.

- Il faut bien ca pour se frotter à vous, plaisanta Jake.

Edward sourit et retira une épine de plus. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne prenait plus les plaisanteries sur les vampires comme des attaques personnelles. Il savait que mon meilleur ami avait révisé son jugement depuis que j'étais moi-même une « buveuse de sang » et qu'il fréquentait quotidiennement les Cullen.

Les jours défilaient de manière effrayante dans la petite routine qui s'était installée dans notre famille et je voyais avec horreur se rapprocher la date de notre exposé. Nous étions déjà mercredi et seule la perspective de travailler encore un peu mon sujet permettait d'apaiser mes peurs.

- Toujours sur Byron ? Me demanda Edward.

- Oui, nous devons nous revoir demain avec Elisa.

- Tu voudras que je m'absente ? Je pourrais emmener Renesmée chasser.

- Pourquoi veux-tu quitter la maison ?

- Pour que tu sois tranquille avec ton amie pour travailler.

- Nous nous verrons chez elle. Je préfère qu'elle ne vienne pas ici.

- Tu as peur de la faire venir dans un repère de vampires ? Plaisanta Edward.

- Hé ! Je vie ici moi aussi, beugla Jacob depuis la cuisine.

- Merci d'intervenir quand la conversation ne te regarde pas Jake, lui lançais-je. Et non ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe.

J'espérais qu'Edward allait lâcher le morceau et parler d'autre chose mais il releva ma remarque.

- Donc il y a bien un raison pour laquelle tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle vienne ici…

Je me tus et le silence sembla appesantir l'atmosphère.

- Bella, dit moi, insista-t-il.

- Et bien Elisa est une fille simple, une fille comme celle que j'étais avant. Elle n'est pas du tout comme tout ces prétentieux plein d'argent qui roulent en voiture de luxe et dont les parents font de généreuses donations à l'université. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'imagine que je suis comme eux, sous prétexte que notre famille a de l'argent.

- Tu veux être aimé pour toi-même, baragouina Jake la bouche pleine d'un sandwich à la volaille.

- Je veux continuer à être celle que j'étais avant. Enfin ma personnalité, corrigeais-je.

J'avais peur qu'Edward le prenne mal, qu'il pense que je regrettais ma vie d'avant, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. A ma grande surprise il fut prit d'un rire qui secoua le bureau sur lequel il était assis.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ton hilarité ? M'emportais-je.

Pourquoi ce moquait-il de moi alors que j'étais sérieuse. Cela faisait quelques années maintenant que nous nous connaissions et je n'arrivais toujours pas à prévoir ses réactions. Jacob ne semblait pas comprendre plus que moi car il s'était arrêté de manger son sandwich et nous observait, avec au coin de la bouche un peu de mayonnaise.

- Tu me surprendras toujours mon amour, parvins-t-il à prononcé entre deux hoquets de rire.

Le surprendre, moi ? Alors que j'étais justement celle qui était surprise ?

- On aurait pu penser que tu redoutais de faire venir une humaine dans une maison remplie de créatures mythique, expliqua-t-il. Où que tu préférais ne pas avoir à expliquer que tu étais mère d'une enfant visiblement trop âgée pour être ta propre fille, et que tu vivais sous le même toit qu'un indien de deux mètre sans arrêt en train de s'empiffrer, plaisant-t-il à l'adresse de Jacob. Mais tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est l'état de notre compte en banque.

Effectivement dit comme ca mes réflexions pouvaient faire rire. J'avais des considérations bien futiles pour le vampire que j'étais. Faire venir Elisa ici m'aurait valu des questions autrement plus gênantes que le train de vie que nous menions. Tout me semblait si naturel que je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchis à l'étrangeté de notre situation. Bien qu'Edward et moi ne pouvions avouer en public que Renesmée était notre fille, et en réponse aux rares questions qu'on pouvait nous faire, nous avions déjà notre histoire toute trouvée sur l'adoption de la nièce d'Edward. Nous avions mis sur pied cette explication dès la première visite de Charlie. Mais devoir justifier en plus la présence de Jacob devenait difficile car à mon sens la multiplication de mensonges menaçait notre crédibilité. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi nous tâchions de toujours éluder les questions gênantes, n'usant du mensonge qu'en ultime recours.

J'étais toute à mes réflexions et je vis l'humeur d'Edward se dégrader progressivement. Il était songeur et un pli marqua son front. Il semblait soudain morose.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je me rends bien compte que le plus difficile à expliquer est notre situation de famille. Je comprendrais si tu préférais que tes amis ne sachent pas que nous sommes mariés. J'en ai parlé à Adam car ca ne me pose pas de problèmes de le dire, mais peut être que pour toi cela complique les choses …

J'étais stupéfaite qu'il puisse avoir une telle idée. Comment pouvait-il penser que je préfèrerais cacher ma situation. S'il fallait taire la vérité aux humains pour ce qui concernait notre fille, il n'y avait aucune raison de mentir sur notre mariage. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, nous étions en âge de nous marier, et même si cela pouvait paraitre surprenant ce n'était pas invraisemblable.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille, et je n'ai aucune raison de mentir à ce sujet. Nous sommes mariés et nous n'avons aucune raison de le cacher.

- Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés, cita Jacob la bouche pleine cette fois-ci d'une part de gâteau au chocolat.

- Même si il y a bien quelques personnes que j'aimerais cacher ! Bougonnai-je à l'adresse de Jacob.

- Comment ca, je te fais honte ? Cria-t-il est s'étouffant à moitié à cause de l'énorme bouchée qu'il venait d'avaler. Il s'efforçait de paraitre outré, bien que je sache qu'il n'en était rien, et cela me donnait encore plus envie de rire.

- C'est vrai, répliquai-je en lui faisant face, qui voudrait d'un meilleur ami qui s'empiffre du matin au soir en engloutissant le contenu de la cuisine !

- Cette nourriture ne vous sert pas, protesta-t-il, et se n'est pas avec l'appétit de Nessie …

- J'aimerais bien passer mon temps à autre chose qu'à faire les courses tous les deux jours pour remplir le frigo !

- Tu peux parler, du temps tu en as à revendre !

Nous nous chamaillâmes ainsi pendant le reste la soirée, relevant toujours les propos de l'autre pour raviver la querelle. J'avais toujours avec mon meilleur ami cette complicité que j'affectionnais tant. Edward n'essayais plus de séparer les duellistes car il avait apprit avec le temps que nous chamailler était notre activité favorite, et que ca finissait toujours avec des éclats de rire.

Le lendemain j'arrivais en cours avant Elisa, ce qui était rare. Je lui gardai une place à coté de moi et la vis entrer peu de temps après, encore plus décoiffée qu'à l'habitude et complètement affolée. Elle s'assit à coté de moi et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

- J'ai cru que j'allais arriver en retard, haleta-t-elle.

Elle avait encore cinq bonnes minutes avant que le cours commence.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour !

- Laisse moi deviner, le réveille n'a pas sonné ?

- Ho si, pour ca pas de problèmes. J'en mets toujours deux à sonner, au cas où l'un des deux ne marcherait pas.

Sa prévoyance frisait la démence.

- Non j'étais à l'heure jusqu'à ce que je croise Ted. Figure toi que cette idiot à prévu d'inviter ses potes du basket cet après-midi. J'ai bien essayé d'argumenter que nous avions prévu de travailler, mais autant parler à un âne … d'ailleurs c'est peut-être ce qu'il est, un âne. Bref, ce n'est même pas la peine de penser à travailler chez moi, ca sera musique à fond et jeux vidéo jusque tard dans la soirée.

Mince ! Il me fallait revoir mes plans. Après la conversation de la veille j'étais moins bornée sur mes positions, mais quand même … j'aurais voulu avoir le temps de me préparer psychologiquement, histoire de pouvoir parer aux questions éventuelles sans avoir l'air suspecte. Tant pis, il fallait que je dépasse mes appréhensions. Après tout Elisa me connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant, elle ne me jugerait pas par rapport au lieu où je vis ou à la voiture que je conduis. Enfin j'espérai….

- Si on allait chez moi alors ?

- Si tu n'as pas des colocataires idiots et bruyant pourquoi pas.

Elle me souri et mon espoir s'en trouva renforcé.

J'eu l'impression d'avoir un nœud à l'estomac toute la journée. Heureusement les cours finirent tôt dans l'après-midi et nous sortîmes de cours sous une pluie battante.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si on prend ta voiture ? D'habitude on me ramène…

- Non, pas de problèmes, comme ca je pourrais repartir directement.

Nous montâmes dans l'antiquité qui lui servait de véhicule et sortîmes du parking et je lui indiquai le chemin pour rejoindre le manoir. Elle roulait lentement à cause de l'averse, ce que je jugeais plus prudent.

- Il y a de jolies maisons dans le coin, s'exclama-t-elle quand nous arrivâmes en périphérie d'Hanover. Je n'étais jamais venu dans cette partie de la ville. Tu habite dans le coin ?

- Oui, un peu plus loin, répondis-je simplement.

Nous roulâmes encore quelques minutes avant que je lui indique le portail sur notre droite. Les habitations s'étaient raréfiées et elle ne put se tromper quand elle arriva devant le grand portail en fer forgé. J'actionnais l'ouverture automatique tout en guettant mon amie du coin de l'œil. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à ce qu'elle découvrait. Je l'entendis étouffer une exclamation quand elle aperçu le manoir au bout de l'allée.

- C'est chez toi ici ou c'est la maison de tes parents ? Me demanda-t-elle en coupant le moteur.

- Non… c'est chez moi.

Je sorti de la voiture et pressais le pas : si la pluie ne me dérangeait pas elle devait être désagréable pour une humaine. La porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Comme Edward était encore en cours à cette heure-ci, ce devait être Jacob qui était à la maison. Je humais discrètement l'air en passant le pas de la porte, aucun doute, une odeur de chien mouillé régnait dans le hall.

- Je suis rentrée lançais-je tout haut, sachant très bien que Jacob avait entendu les pétarades de la voiture dans l'allée. Aux bruits provenant de la cuisine je pouvais juger qu'il était en train de dévaliser le frigo. J'entendis ses pas étouffés traverser le bureau. Il s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte quand il aperçu Elisa. Celle-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant l'indien torse nu. Je ne sais si c'était sa musculature ou sa taille mais elle étouffa une autre exclamation.

- Jacob, tu pourrais t'habiller ? Rouspétais-je.

- Excuse, il pleut et je me suis fait tremper. J'ai fait les courses …

Ses yeux faisaient l'aller retours entre moi et Elisa. Visiblement il était perturbé qu'une humaine passe le seuil de cette maison.

- Elisa je te présente Jacob.

- Ha c'est ta fameuse amie ….

Je savais bien qu'il entendait le terme « fameuse » par humaine. Je le fusillais du regard pour un tel commentaire devant la personne concernée.

- Enchantée, murmura Elisa.

- Salut, répondis bêtement Jake.

- Bon, Elisa et moi on a du boulot ! On va s'installer dans le bureau, proposais-je à celle-ci.

Je passais dans la pièce à côté et attendis quelques secondes qu'elle m'y suive. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, aussi discrètement qu'elle pouvait, mais son geste ne m'échappa pas. Elle semblait admirer l'endroit.

- Bon, je ne vous embête pas, je vais finir ce que j'étais en train de faire, ensuite j'irais chercher Nessie …

Il sembla hésiter et je compris son allusion.

- Tu voudras bien la ramener, quand elle voudra rentrer de chez Esmée ?

- Ok, répondit-il avant de retourner à la cuisine.

Elisa était perdue dans la contemplation des livres qui emplissaient les bibliothèques de la pièce. Elle semblait enthousiaste devant tant d'ouvrage dont je le savais, la plupart avaient une grande valeur. Je la laissais faire et m'installais derrière le bureau, sortant le travail personnel que j'avais fait dans la semaine. Quelques instants plus tard elle sembla reprendre conscience de ma présence et vint s'assoir de l'autre coté du bureau.

- On peut dire que tu as une belle maison !

- Merci.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, qui aurait cru qu'il suffisait de l'inviter chez moi pour qu'elle sorte un peu le nez de ses études.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Rien, retournons à Byron.

Elisa était beaucoup moins concentrée sur son travail. Je la voyais jeter des coups d'œil au reste de la pièce comme si elle se trouvait au musé. De temps en temps aussi la conversation dérivait sur des sujets qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la poésie du XIX° siècle.

- Alors, comme ca tu vis dans cette grande maison avec ton petit ami… lâcha-t-elle sur un ton désinvolte après une demi heure de travail consciencieux.

- Jake ? Mon petit ami ? M'esclaffais-je.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire à cette idée qui m'avait pourtant déchiré le cœur quelques temps auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui je n'imaginais personne d'autre que Nessie pour faire briller les prunelles du Quileute. Dans le jardin d'hiver j'entendis Jake partir d'un rire tonitruant qui fit sursauter mon amie.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda-t-elle penaude.

- Jake est mon meilleur ami, rien de plus.

- Vous êtes simplement colocataires ?

- On peut dire ca …

Je ne savais pas trop moi-même comment qualifier cela.

- Donc vous vivez ici juste tout les deux ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cet argument doive se placer dans la troisième partie du plan, me dérobai-je.

Je tentais de la ramener sur le sujet de notre exposer. Malheureusement aujourd'hui elle était particulièrement distraite.

- Je sais qu'on n'a jamais parlé des garçons ou de truc du genre, mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi une fille comme toi n'avait pas de petit copain.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'en ai pas ?

Est-ce que je donnais l'impression d'être célibataire ?

- Heu … je ne sais pas, tu n'en as jamais parlé. Si j'en avais un j'en parlerais, c'est sûr.

Donc en dépit des apparences elle était bien le genre de fille à avoir des conversations de filles. Voila qui tuait le mythe. Mais dans un sens ca me rassurait car je commençais à me demander si elle avait était normalement équilibrée.

- A vrai dire je suis mariée, avouai-je.

J'attendis quelques instants les questions mais rien ne vint. Elle semblait avoir perdu la parole mais aussi la capacité de réfléchir. Une sorte de vide psychologique se reflétait dans ses yeux. Je passai ma main à deux reprises devant ses yeux pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas réellement statufiée.

- Excuse-moi, finit-elle par balbutier. Je ne m'attendais pas à ca.

- Tu as l'air … choquée.

Je m'attendais un peu à ce genre de réaction, moins violente peut-être …

- Tu es pleine de surprise Bella Cullen ! Lança-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

Finalement elle le prenait plutôt bien.

La conversation reprit mais cette fois-ci la poésie fut au centre de nos préoccupations. Nous finîmes notre exposé et peaufinâmes les derniers détails pour l'oral que nous devions passer. Jacob était parti depuis plus d'une heure. Soudain j'entendis une voiture remonter l'allée en direction du garage. Je reconnu le bruit du moteur caractéristique de la Volvo. Trois personnes en descendirent. Je connaissais tellement ces pas que je reconnu celui doux et feutré de Jacob, celui très musical de ma fille et enfin le pas mesuré d'Edward propre sa démarche si fluide et harmonieuse. Tout trois entrèrent par le jardin d'hiver, faisant plus de bruit qu'à l'accoutumé. Ils firent irruption dans le hall d'où nous pouvions les apercevoir. Elisa leva la tête et son regard se fixa immédiatement sur l'adonis ruisselant de pluie qui accrochait son manteau. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir de le regarder avec insistance, j'étais moi-même impuissante devant les émotions qu'il provoquait en moi, simplement quand je l'apercevais. Je me levais et allai l'embrasser. Renesmée couru dans mes bras et je lui retirais son manteau avant de le pendre.

Elisa c'était approché et se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau.

- Elisa, voici mon époux, Edward, et notre fille Renesmée.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, déclara Edward. Vous travaillez sur Byron c'est ca ?

- Heu …

Visiblement l'humaine était éblouie.

- Oui, répondis-je. Nous avons pratiquement terminé.

- Nous n'allons pas vous déranger dans ce cas. Viens Nessie.

Renesmée ne semblait pas décidée à me laisser. Elle leva les yeux vers moi dans un regard suppliant qui me fit fondre le cœur.

- Elle pourrait rester avec nous si elle veut.

Edward lança un regard de reproche à sa fille. Il savait que je cédais trop facilement à ses désirs.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas faim Nessie ?

L'intéressée comprit l'allusion et secoua la tête.

- Bon, dans ce cas je serais au salon.

- Tu veux continuer ta lecture je suppose ? Demandais-je à ma fille.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle restait le plus souvent muette en présence d'humains. J'allais chercher le volume de Jules Vernes et installait ma fille sur mes genoux. Elle prit l'ouvrage, qu'elle ouvrit au chapitre où nous nous étions arrêtées la veille, puis elle commença sa lecture en silence.

- Elle lit du Jules Vernes, à son âge ?

Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprécier la bonne littérature, éludai-je.

Renesmée était restée sur mes genoux et je soupçonnais qu'elle n'avait rien loupé de la conversation. J'étais même prête à parier qu'elle me demanderait le soir même de lui faire lire du Byron. Tout c'était bien passé avec Elisa, mieux que je ne l'aurais espérer. Je m'attendais à des soupçons, ou tout du moins des questions … mais rien. Elle semblait n'avoir aucun mal à comprendre et à croire de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir sur moi.

- Je pense que je vais renter, il commence à se faire tard, annonça Elisa en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions, maintenant reste à voir le résultat.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appel de l'optimisme ! Plaisantai-je.

- Non, effectivement, j'ai bien peur que mes difficultés à m'exprimer à l'oral ne ruinent tous nos efforts de cette semaine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, la rassurai-je.

Je n'étais sûr de rien mais mieux valait lui remonter le moral, si elle me stressait moi aussi, nous pouvions être certaine que notre exposé serait une catastrophe.

Je raccompagnai Elisa à la porte et Edward sorti du salon.

- Vous avez eu le temps de finir ? Nous demanda-t-il pour être aimable alors que je savais parfaitement qu'il avait tout entendu depuis l'autre pièce.

- Oui, répondis-je.

Mon amie ne semblait pas débarrassée de sa gêne envers mon époux.

- Tu habite loin ? demanda-t-il directement à l'intéressée.

Il lui fallu bien trois secondes pour prononcer un pauvre oui.

- Elle habite à l'autre bout de la ville, précisai-je.

- Ca ira pour rentrer ? Il fait déjà nuit, s'enquit Edward.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail, conduire de nuit ne me posait plus aucun problème.

- Nous pourrions te ramener si tu préfère … proposai-je.

- Non, ca ira, aucun problème.

Devant cette soudaine détermination je la laissais regagner sa voiture. J'étais malgré tout anxieuse qu'il lui arrive quelques-chose sur la route.

- Suit-la, chuchota Edward à mon oreille.

- Tu as raison. Je serais de retours dans peu de temps, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je pris la Volvo pour passer plus inaperçu et n'empruntais pas exactement le même chemin pour qu'elle ne repère pas ma voiture. La route était plutôt bien éclairée et la pluie avait cessé. Elisa fut prudente et ne dépassa pas les limitations de vitesse. Elle arriva chez elle sans encombre et je la vis franchir la porte de la maison tandis que le chien de voisins aboyait sur mon passage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre VIII : Sans autre solution**

Le lendemain matin je m'attendais à devoir parer un assaut de questions mais rien ne vint. Je laissais passer la matinée sans revenir sur les révélations de la veille. Je m'étais préparée mentalement aux possibles interrogations d'Elisa au sujet de Renesmée ou de Jacob, ou encore sur mon mariage. Mais une fois de plus cette humaine me surprit car jamais elle n'aborda aucun de ces sujets. Je me trouvais face à un dilemme : je pouvais éviter les explications fastidieuses qui m'obligeaient à mentir, mais cela entrainait la possibilité que mon amie se fasse de fausses idées à mon sujet. Dans un sens c'est précisément ce que je recherchais car il ne fallait pas qu'elle découvre ma nature vampirique, mais je souhaitais aussi maitriser l'image qu'elle avait de moi.

Quand nous sortîmes de la salle à l'heure du déjeuner je la vis hésiter.

- Tu ne vas pas manger ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas … Jenny a un cours et Denise ne finira pas avant une heure. Je vais peut être passer à Collis Center …

- Et pourquoi ne viens-tu pas manger avec nous ?

- C'est gentil, c'est vrai que ca ne me dit rien de manger seule.

Nous étions arrivés sur la place principale quand Edward nous rejoignit, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Elisa, tu te joins à nous pour déjeuner ?

- Oui, si ca ne vous embête pas. Enfin, sauf si vous vouliez déjeuner en tête à tête … bredouilla-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'était pas au programme, répondit Edward son sourire s'élargissant tandis qu'il croisait mon regard. D'ailleurs c'est difficile d'être tranquille en compagnie d'Alice…

- On parle de moi, chantonna Alice que j'avais entendu arriver mais qui surprit Elisa en posant une main sur son épaule. Bonjour, ravie de te rencontrer, tu dois être Elisa. Je suis la belle-sœur préférée de Bella.

Pour toute réponse je lui tirais la langue et mon petit lutin répliqua par une grimace. Elisa semblait être intimidée par l'enthousiasme débordant de ce petit lutin, qui n'y prêta pas attention et continua :

- Voici Jasper.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il simplement.

Il se tenait un peu en retrait, me rappelant la première fois que j'avais rencontré les Cullen.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la première cafétéria venue. Durant le repas nous dûmes faire bonne figure devant l'humaine présente à table. J'avais apprit quelques « trucs » pour donner l'impression de m'alimenter sans avaler une bouchée. La ruse consistait tout d'abord à se servir peu d'aliments. Ensuite je plaçais ma serviette sur mes genoux, sous la table, et y glissais discrètement les bouchées que je ne portais pas à ma bouche. Cette mascarade fonctionna parfaitement car Elisa avala son déjeuner sans se douter qu'elle était la seule à manger. La conversation animée aidait aussi à distraire son attention. Alice nous raconta en détail son dernier cours, où un élève avait marché accidentellement sur un tube de peinture, envoyant la pâte de couleur sur le professeur qui passait justement à ce moment là. Elle mima si bien la scène que nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

De temps en temps je jetais un coup d'œil à Elisa qui semblait plutôt à l'aise dans notre groupe, et les Cullen semblaient également l'apprécier.

- Je n'y tiens plus, je veux des explications ! Me questionna Elisa à peine arrivées au lieu de notre cours littérature étrangère.

- Pardon ? M'étonnai-je.

- Je n'aime pas me mêler de la vie des autres en général, mais la tienne n'est vraiment pas banale.

La requête d'Elisa me surprit tant par sa soudaineté que j'en avais oublié que j'attendais justement ces interrogations.

- Tu sais il n'y a rien de si extraordinaire dans ma vie …

- Tu plaisante ! Au début je te prenais pour une fille comme moi, une fille banale … Et cette semaine je découvre que tu vie dans un somptueux manoir, que tu es mariée et que tu as une fille. D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu m'éclaire sur ce point.

Voilà ce que j'attendais.

- Renesmée à été adoptée, répondis-je aussitôt.

- Ha je vois … vous vouliez un enfant ? Vous aviez le temps pourtant … vous êtes jeunes !

- En fait Renesmée est la nièce d'Edward, son frère est décédé dans un accident de voiture avec sa femme …

- Je vois, murmura-t-elle songeuse, ca explique la ressemblance … Un autre détail a attiré mon attention : si Alice est ta belle-sœur, elle est donc la sœur d'Edward.

- Oui.

Pour l'instant tout était logique, je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Ca peut paraitre stupide mais je n'ai remarqué aucune ressemblance physique entre eux …

Elle était observatrice, à mon plus grand regret. Toutes ses questions me rappelaient l'entêtement que j'avais eu au sujet des Cullen après mon arrivée à Forks … et cet entêtement m'avait permit découvrir la vérité. Chose que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se reproduise. Je comprenais maintenant comme il avait du être difficile pour Edward de garder son secret face à mon insistance.

- Ils ont été adoptés, lui avouais-je.

Je ne faisais qu'énoncer la version officielle, qui était d'ailleurs vraie dans un sens.

- Ha je vois … murmura-t-elle. Donc Alice n'est pas sa sœur biologique ?

- En effet elle ne l'est pas, de même que Jasper.

- Jasper est aussi son frère ? Son frère d'adoption je veux dire …

Il est vrai qu'Alice ne l'avait pas présenté en ces termes, et que sa relation avec sa moitié était plus qu'évidente pour quiconque se trouvait dans un rayon de 500 mètres. Si je suivais la versions officielle, l'histoire racontée au bon peuple de Forks avait déjà soulevé des interrogations quand aux relations amoureuses à l'intérieur de la fratrie.

- Oui, tous les enfants Cullen ont été adoptés.

- Tous, tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autres ?

Elle commençait à poser trop de questions mais je pouvais comprendre la fascination qu'exerçait sur elle le famille Cullen.

- Il y a aussi Emmet et Rosalie que tu ne connais pas.

- Ils ne vont pas encore à l'université ?

- Si, ils étaient à Dartmouth, mais ils … Ils sont partis étudier ailleurs, répondis-je gênée d'aborder ce sujet.

- D'accord, ca fait une grande famille !

Etrangement Elisa cessa de me questionner sur ma vie ou ma famille. Peut-être avait elle senti mon trouble quand j'avais évoqué Emmet et Rosalie. Je n'eu plus le droit à une seule interrogation de la journée, et il me paru étrange qu'elle se soit si vite satisfaite de mes réponses … Après tout j'avais peut-être surestimé l'aura de mystère qui enveloppait la famille dont je faisais maintenant partie et qui se fondait certainement mieux dans la foule d'une université tel que Dartmouth que dans un lycée provincial comme celui de Forks.

En rentrant au manoir j'eu à faire à une autre sorte de crise, qui se présenta à moi sous la forme d'une petite lumière clignotante. Le répondeur affichait un message, et j'eu la surprise d'entendre la voix de ma mère, exaspérée de devoir parler à cette « machine ». J'avais quelque peu négligé mes relations avec Renée depuis quelques temps. Si je répondais toujours aux mails qu'elle m'envoyait, je ne prenais jamais l'initiative de l'appeler, dans le seul but de ne pas avoir à éluder de vive voix une invitation à aller la voir à Jacksonville Le sujet avait été amenée plusieurs fois dans les messages qu'elle m'envoyait, mais je remplissais toujours mes réponses de banalités quotidiennes sur ma vie au campus. En clair, je noyais le poisson. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais me permettre une telle dérobade si j'avais directement Renée au bout du fil. Il fallait pourtant que je trouve une parade car mes combines commençaient à se faire remarquer. Il me fallut bien une minute entière pour réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais mener la conversation, et comment je pourrais détourner le sujet d'une prochaine visite.

Je me saisi du combiner et composai le numéro. Il y eu seulement deux tonalités puis la voix que je connaissais bien répondis.

- Maman, c'est moi. J'ai eu ton message sur le répondeur, j'étais en cours …

- Ah, Bella, mon ange, je suis contente de t'entendre. Je ne sais jamais à quelle heure t'appeler, avec les cours et tout ca … Comment va tu ?

- Bien, bien. Et toi, ca va ? Et Phil, toujours content de son poste ?

- Oui, il est très content. Je suis en train d'organiser nos vacances, pour Noël. J'avais envie de partir un peu … J'ai pensé à Hawaï.

Elle semblait très enthousiaste par cette idée et je ne pouvais que l'encourager.

- Très bonne idée maman, l'approuvai-je.

- D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je me suis dit que tu pourrais nous accompagner. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé Noël ensemble. Bien sur Edward est invité. Phil et moi serions tellement contents de vous avoir pour les fêtes …

Ce que je craignais arrivait plus vite que prévu dans la conversation. Bien entendu je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer qu'au lieu d'être quatre pour partir nous serions cinq car je ne pouvais laisser seule ma fille, dont elle ignorait l'existence, et qu'elle serait accompagnée d'un indien de deux mètres qui la suivait partout. De plus j'allais devoir rester enfermée dans l'hôtel car je ne pourais sortir pour profiter de la plage à la lumière du soleil sans révéler mon anormalité. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse convaincante …

- Je suis désolée maman, mais j'ai déjà prévu de passer les vacances à Forks, avec Charlie.

- Tu as déjà programmé tes vacances pour les fêtes ?

Nous n'étions qu'en octobre, et il paraissait effectivement improbable que j'ai déjà fixé mes projets. Je me mordis la lèvre en songeant à ma bêtise et essayais de me rattraper.

- Oui, tu sais je suis retournée voir Charlie il n'y a pas longtemps, et je le trouve déprimé, je crois qu'il se sent seul depuis que je suis partie de la maison …

Si elle avalait celle-là j'avais bien de la chance.

- Hum, tu as peut-être raison, répondit-elle et je ne su distinguer si elle réfléchissait ou di elle se doutait de quelques chose.

- Mais ce n'est que partie remise, nous viendront vous voir prochainement, peut être pour les congés d'été.

Je ne lui proposais pas de venir, car elle était capable de sauter dans le prochain avion. Et d'ici les beaux jours, elle se sera trouvé une autre occupation qui lui fera oublier ce sujet. J'étais malgré tout peinée de ne pouvoir répondre à ses attentes. Je l'imaginais déjà, sautillant sur place, excitée l'idée de nous retrouver tous à Hawaï. Ma gorge se serra en repensant à la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu, que j'avais pu serrer ma mère dans mes bras et lui dire en face que je l'aimais. Je savais déjà que je ne la reverrais jamais, je m'étais habituée à cette idée. Mais je n'imaginais pas pouvoir rester en contacte avec elle, qu'elle me sache toujours en vie, et heureuse, mais simplement trop loin pour la voir. Pour elle, j'étais simplement trop loin, tandis que pour moi, j'étais devenu une chose qu'elle en reconnaitrait plus comme étant sa fille. Je préférais encore lui faire la peine de ne plus la revoir, sous le prétexte d'une brouille quelconque, plutôt que de lui révéler qui j'étais.

A l'autre bout du fil ma mère babillait au sujet du tarif des billets d'avion et des agences de voyages qui n'étaient qu'un repère d'escrocs. Je l'écoutais toujours, émettant une approbation par-ci par-là pour lui signaler ma présence. Je me surpris à sourire en écoutant sa description exaspérée de la jeune fille de l'agence de voyage qui voulait à tout prix lui vendre une formule tout comprit quand elle voulait seulement se renseigner sur les hôtels. Renée n'avait pas changé, et je l'aimais tant, aussi délurée et insouciante qu'elle était, que je me sentais aujourd'hui comme une intruse dans sa vie.

Au bout de vingt minutes de conversation, Edward franchit la porte d'entré, précédé par Renésmée. Ma fille leva les yeux vers son père qui posa un indexe sur ses lèvre pour lui signaler de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Tu as de la visite ? Me demanda Renée qui avait du entendre le bruit de la porte.

- Non, c'est juste Edward qui vient de rentrer des cours.

- D'accord. Je vais te laisser ma chérie car je dois passer chercher Phil à son entrainement. Passe le bonjour à Edward de ma part. Je t'embrasse.

- Moi aussi maman.

Puis elle raccrocha. Je reposais le téléphone et allait embrasser mon époux et ma fille. J'espérais qu'il ne remarquerait pas le trouble dans lequel je me trouvais juste avant leur arrivé.

- Renée te passe le bonjour, comme tu as pu l'entendre …

- Comment va-t-elle ? Me demanda-t-il.

Renesmée était déjà partie dans le jardin et il ne restait plus que nous dans le hall.

- Elle va bien, elle organise un voyage à Hawaï pour Noël. Elle voulait nous inviter, mais j'ai trouvé une excuse.

Je m'efforçais d'adopter un ton détaché, laissant ma main trainer sur le guéridon qui se trouvait-là, en quête de poussière que je pourrais éliminer. Mais évidement quand j'inspectai ma main il n'y avait nulle trace de saleté pour m'offrir une excuse de fuir le regard d'Edward. Il semblait se rendre compte de quelque chose car avec beaucoup de tendresse il passa ma main dans mon dos pour me conduire jusqu'au salon. Mais j'avais encore un coup de fil à passer.

- J'arrive dans cinq minutes, il faut d'abord que j'appelle Charlie, lui dis-je.

Il ne posa aucune question et se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de filer dans l'escalier. J'entendis une porte à l'étage et je sus qu'il était monté dans notre chambre. Il voulait me laisser seule pour discuter avec mon père. J'appréciais l'intention mais je savais qu'où il se trouve dans la maison il entendrait ma conversation. Je décrochai à nouveau le téléphone et composai le numéro du shérif Swan. Il fut aussi prompt que ma mère à répondre et sembla très heureux de m'entendre.

- Je t'appelais car je viens d'avoir Renée au téléphone. Elle prévoit des vacances à Hawaï pour Noël et voulait qu'Edward et moi soyons du voyage.

- Ha, répondis laconiquement mon père.

- Tu comprends que je ne puisse pas accepter son invitation, et la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé c'est de prétexter que mon père était déprimé et que je devais lui tenir compagnie pendant les fêtes.

J'avais tenté d'insufflé un peu de moquerie dans mes propos mais mes mots me semblèrent creux. La réaction de Charlie ne fut pas non plus celle j'espérais. Il se racla la gorge et continua:

- Pas de problème Bella, je te couvrirais … Même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne te serve pas de mon cas pour te trouver une excuse. Mais tu ne pourras pas éternellement trouver des excuses auprès de ta mère.

- Je sais bien, murmurai-je.

- Et à ce moment là que feras-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas me montrer devant elle. Elle ne pourrait accepter les faits sans avoir d'explication, comme l'avait fait Charlie. Et lui aussi le savait.

- Les coups de téléphones et les mails, ca ne dureras qu'un temps, ajouta-t-il. Tu as déjà pensé à ce que tu lui diras ?

Il ne pouvait s'en douter mais il me poignardait à chacune de ses questions, m'obligeant à établi le plan que j'avais à peine esquissé dans mon esprit, par peur de la peine que cela nous causerait à toutes les deux. Mais je devais me forcer à y penser, et Charlie devait être au courant.

- He bien, répondis-je, je trouverais un prétexte quelconque pour me brouiller avec elle. Pour que jamais nous ne nous reparlions et qu'elle ne cherche plus à me voir.

C'était la seule solution envisageable pour la protéger de la vérité, car je savais que cette séparation définitive serait toujours moins douloureuse pour elle que de découvrir celle que j'étais devenu.

Charlie ne devait pas être de cet avis car il sembla s'étouffer avec son téléphone.

- Jamais, Bella, jamais ta mère ne se brouillerait avec toi au point de ne plus vouloir te revoir. Tu es sa fille unique, elle tient tellement à toi…

- Je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. Je n'aurais qu'à couper les ponts, et ne plus donner de nouvelles. En dernier recours je pourrais toujours déménager. Et tu dois comprendre que pour que je puisse continuer à venir te voir, avec Renesmée, tu ne devras rien dire à maman ! Tu ne devras jamais lui avouer que tu as gardé le contact avec moi.

- Bella ! Protesta-t-il avec vigueur. Je ne pourrais jamais …

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, le coupai-je d'un ton ferme. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même je ne pourrais pas continuer à la fuir toute ma vie, et elle ne comprendrait pas … Elle n'est pas comme toi, elle aurait besoin d'explications, elle voudrait tout savoir, et ca, c'est impossible …

Je sentis ma voix se briser légèrement à la fin de ma phrase, même si il ne put se rendre compte de rien. Je détestais l'idée de faire souffrir ma mère mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'aurais aussi voulu éviter d'impliquer Charlie mais c'était la seule solution pour continuer à pouvoir lui rendre visite.

- Je suis désolée de te demander ca, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas mentir à Renée. Mais dans ce cas, je ne pourrais plus te voir non plus.

Je me haïssais de poser ainsi un ultimatum à Charlie. Il sembla muet quelques secondes et j'eu peur que se soit la rage qui lui ai ôté la parole. Mais quand il reprit, son ton était posé, bien que grave.

- Agis comme tu le pense Bella, je ne dirais rien à ta mère. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- merci papa, je ne le veux pas non plus.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. J'étais habituée à ce genre de conversation avec Charlie, ponctuée de longs moments de vide, mais l'éprouver au téléphone était plutôt étrange. Finalement il reprit la parole.

- Et quand vas-tu … quand vas-tu …

Il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase et je répondis :

- Pas pour l'instant, pas tant que je peux l'éviter. J'arriverais peut-être à la faire patienter pendant un ou deux ans.

- Je vois.

Mes dernières paroles avaient l'air de le soulager. La conversation se termina rapidement et je reposais une nouvelle fois le combiner. Je me retournai et Edward se trouvais là, tout près de moi. Sans un mot il m'enlaça et ma tête vint se poser contre son torse comme un au baume apaisant sur une blessure. Le temps s'étira et nous restâmes ainsi, sans prononcer un mot. Il me semblait que j'attendais quelque chose de sa part, une parole, un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes je compris que ce que j'attendais de lui était une solution. J'espérais qu'il saurait me proposer un autre plan ou ne serais-ce qu'une théorie pour me permettre de garder ma mère dans ma vie sans mettre la sienne en danger. Mais rien de venait et ma gorge s'obstrua de sanglots quand je compris que cette solution n'existait pas. Je restai là, contre lui, à pleurer des larmes qui ne viendraient jamais, en songeant que dans quelques mois ou dans quelques années, mais toujours tôt à mon goût, j'allais devoir faire sortir de ma vie celle qui m'aimait depuis 20 ans.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre IX : Explications

La date de notre exposé oral approchait à grands pas, à mon plus grand effroi. Elisa partageait mon angoisse et cela me soulageait un peu car je ne souhaitais pas parler de mes peurs à Edward. Je ne m'imaginais pas lui avouer ma frayeur de passer un oral devant un amphithéâtre plein d'étudiants, quand je faisais face avec courage à une armée de vampire bien décidés à nous massacrer. Je reconnaissais moi-même que mes craintes étaient ridicules, mais celle que j'étais devenue gardait une part de celle que j'étais avant, et ma peur de parler en public en faisait partie. Et malheureusement, plus les jours passaient et plus j'avais de mal à contenir mon appréhension. J'évacuais mes angoisses en présence de mon amie mais nous ne faisions que nous communiquer notre stresse.

Et ce fut avec un trac à peine dissimulée que je m'avançai vers l'estrade le jeudi matin. Ma respiration s'était accélérée et si mon cœur en avait encore la possibilité il aurait battu la chamade, comme celui d'Elisa à mes côtés. La panique me cloua sur place une fois face aux gradins de l'amphithéâtre. Mon regard fit un rapide tour d'horizon et je constatais que j'étais le centre de toutes les attentions. Ce n'était pas un délire égocentrique de ma part, non, j'étais véritablement le centre de toutes les attentions. Je pouvais le voir, ou plutôt l'entendre. J'aurais encore préférée ne rien savoir des petites conversations privées qui se tenaient face à moi. Une bande de filles au cinquième rang critiquaient ma tenue, un pantalon gris et un chemisier en coton. Les garçons étaient plus partagés et je leur faisais globalement bonne impression. Il en était tout autrement d'Elisa qui perdait de plus en plus contenance à mes côtés. Je lui jetais un rapide coup d'œil tandis que nous prenions place derrière le bureau. Ses mains étaient si moites que les fiches qu'elle tenait commençaient à gondoler. Elle leva vers moi un regard implorant et me chuchota :

- Je suis morte de trouille, comment fais-tu pour être aussi décontractée ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là car le professeur Taylor assise au premier rang, se manifesta, coupant cours à la plainte murmurée d'Elisa.

- Si vous êtres prêtes mesdemoiselles, vous pouvez commencer.

Elisa était chargée de l'introduction et elle prit la parole avec difficulté. Dans la salle, des reproches commençaient à se faire entendre et Mrs Taylor du l'interrompre pour lui demander de reprendre plus fort. Elisa qui s'était littéralement noyée dans ses notes pour ne pas faire face aux visages des étudiants fut désarçonnée par ce commentaire. Elle reprit son paragraphe un demi ton au dessus, à peine plus audible. Je perçu un certain agacement chez notre professeur de littérature qui se permit un léger soupir avant de baisser la tête et de commencer à faire des annotations sur une feuille. Nous savions très bien que notre performance orale compterait pour un tiers dans notre note finale, et vu comment les choses débutaient, nous faisions déjà mauvaise impression. Je regrettais à ce moment que Jasper ne puisse être présent pour insuffler à ma camarade un peu d'assurance. Elle était brillante et j'aurais voulu que la note de cet exposé lui rende justice. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était d'essayer de rattraper un peu notre présentation.

Elisa termina péniblement son introduction et j'enchainais immédiatement, essayent d'insuffler un peu d'entrain à notre prestation. Aussitôt le professeur Taylor releva la tête, le stylo en suspend au dessus du papier. Elle laissa de côté les commentaires qu'elle établissait et prêta toute son attention à mes paroles. Dans la salle le bruit des conversations, bien qu'il fût très discret pour des oreilles humaines, était devenu pratiquement inexistant. De temps à autre j'entendais un compliment sur mon aisance à l'oral. J'avais tellement relu mes fiches que les mots venaient sans que j'ai à les chercher, et je pouvais concentrer mon attention sur autre chose. Je modulais mes intonations pour donner de la nuance à ma voix et ainsi rendre mon discours moins monocorde, ce qui s'en ressentait sur mon auditoire qui sembla tout à coup moins endormi. Je pouvais maintenant regarder en face tous ces visages qui m'observaient sans éprouver aucune gêne. Je gardais une partie de mes sens concentrés sur celle qui se tenait à mes côtés, pour savoir si elle tenait toujours le coup. Etrangement quand j'eu finit ma partie et que je me tournais vers Elisa, elle me dévisageait d'un air à la fois incrédule et émerveillé. En tout cas son rythme cardiaque avait reprit une cadence moins inquiétante. Je lui souris, l'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre, et elle sembla sortir de son hébétude. Elle reprit ses notes mais cette fois son ton était beaucoup plus posé. Sa voix ne tremblait plus et elle ne mangeait plus ses mots. Elle osa même une ou deux fois quelques coups d'œil à l'auditoire. Elle semblait avoir reprit contenance et je perçu un sourire prometteur sur le visage de notre enseignante.

Nous enchainâmes les parties de notre exposé avec de plus en plus de confiance. Ce ne fut qu'en énonçant la conclusion de notre travail que je remarquais le sourire en coin que j'aimais tant, au fond de la salle, près de la porte de derrière. Etait-il là depuis longtemps ? Avait-il tout suivie où venait il d'entrer discrètement ? Il remarqua mon étonnement quand je l'aperçu et son sourire s'étira d'avantage. Je dû concentrer mon esprit pour m'arracher de ma surprise et plongeais le regard sur mes notes. Quand je levai à nouveau les yeux il ne me sembla pas que quiconque d'autre au perçu ma confusion. Jusqu'au dernier mot je me refusais de regarder à nouveau le fond de la salle, par peur d'être déconcentrée.

Une fois la dernière phrase prononcée je m'autorisais un léger soupire de soulagement et cherchais des yeux mon Adonis, toujours assis au dernier rang. Cependant ce ne fut qu'un bref coup d'œil car je senti Elisa s'agiter à coté de moi. Elle se tordait les mains avec angoisse en observant notre professeur qui annotait notre travail. Puis elle leva la tête, regarda sa montre, et avec un soupire annonça la fin du cours.

- Nous allons nous arrêter là. Pour la prochaine fois n'oubliez pas de relire le passage concerné par le prochain exposé. Bonne semaine a tous.

Les étudiants de levèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie tout en discutant. Mrs Taylor avait ramassé ses papiers et regagnait son bureau sur l'estrade. Elisa et moi étions toujours plantées là, dans l'attente de notre note. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au dernier rang mais Edward avait disparu. Il était surement déjà sorti. Me retournant vers mon amie je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était approchée du bureau et attendais nerveusement un commentaire. Cette dernière finit par ouvrir la bouche pour statuer de notre sort.

- Mesdemoiselles vous avez fourni un travail très sérieux. Vous avez vraiment bien cerné les enjeux de ce texte, et pour une première année universitaire, je suis plus que contente de votre travail.

Elisa étouffa une exclamation avant d'afficher un air réjouit.

- Pour ce qui concerne votre expression orale …

J'avais peur que nos débuts désastreux jouent en notre défaveur.

- Eh bien, continua-t-elle, c'était tout à fait honorable. Surtout vous, mademoiselle Cullen. Vous avez un talent naturel pour les prestations orales. Songez-vous à une carrière de professeur ?

Sa remarque sur mon « aisance naturelle » à l'oral aurait pu me faire rire si la question qui suivait ne m'avait pas autant déstabilisée. Je ne m'étais jamais posée de questions sur l'aboutissement de mes études et je n'étais pas vraiment certaine d'être en mesure de me les poser. Je ne pouvais plus envisager le futur comme une personne normale.

- Non madame, en fait je cherche encore ma voie … éludai-je, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Bien, dans ce cas, si vous avez besoin de conseils ou d'informations, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, toutes les deux, précisa-t-elle. Vous me semblez des étudiantes très prometteuses.

Elle avait rangé ses affaires dans son sac en cuire et descendit de l'estrade après nous avoir gratifié d'un sourire. Elisa se tourna vers moi, rosie par les compliments qu'elle venait de recevoir. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner de ses joues où le sang s'était accumulé. Durant une fraction de seconde mes sens furent à l'affut de ce liquide si parfumé. Je pouvais entendre les douces pulsations dans les veines de son cou, comme une mélodie hypnotique, et il me fallu m'infliger une gifle mentale pour parvenir à détacher mon regard de sa gorge. Heureusement il restait un petit groupe d'étudiants dans la salle, au pied de l'estrade. Je me concentrai sur leurs voix et parvins à retrouver contenance.

- Bon, si nous y allions, décida Elisa. Je pense que nous avons bien mérité de déjeuner…

Elle n'avait rien remarqué de mon trouble et j'en profitais pour agir comme si de rien était, même si le venin avait déjà envahi mon palais.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondis-je. Je le pense aussi …

Je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention au groupe qui se trouvait encore là et nous dûmes nous arrêter en bas des marches de l'estrade car ils bloquaient le passage.

Ils étaient cinq. Cinq garçons taillés pour le sport, aussi bien au niveau des muscles que de la carrure. Le genre de personnes qu'on évite quand ils se trouvent en bande et qu'on aurait sans doute laissé passer en premier dans un couloir étroit. Je remarquais immédiatement leurs coiffures impeccables, relevées au gel, leurs sourires tout droit sortis d'une pub pour dentifrice, et leurs tenues soigneusement étudiées pour avoir l'air cool et branchées. Une vraie meute de gendres idéaux adulés par toutes les filles. Et visiblement cette « meute » avait un chef puisque l'un deux, peut-être le plus séduisant, s'approcha de nous dans le peu d'espace qui nous restait. Je n'appréciais pas cette proximité. L'air était devenu irrespirable avec les effluves capiteuses de leur eau de toilette de luxe.

- Pas mal du tout votre exposé, nous félicita-t-il avec le sourire de marque qui s'imposait.

- Merci, répondis-je, polie mais froide.

Il ne sembla pourtant pas remarquer la nuance dans ma voix et m'emboita le pas tandis que je quittais la salle en poussant Elisa pour qu'elle me précède.

- Tu es une Cullen ? lança-t-il alors que j'allais passer le pas de la porte.

Je me figeais sur place. Je n'avais pas aimé son ton car bien qu'il présentait toutes les apparences d'une remarque anodine, je cru percevoir une nuance d'irritation. Je lui fis face avec tout le calme dont je disposai. Il m'énervait mais je ne devais pas déclencher une querelle. J'avais encore peur de me laisser emporter par mes émotions et d'accomplir sans le vouloir des actes … qui dépassait les capacités d'une fille de mon acabit.

- Oui, en effet. Mais j'ai aussi un prénom, c'est Bella, et tu peux t'en servir si tu n'aime pas mon nom de famille !

Celle-là je n'avais pas pu la retenir. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû… Il s'embla déstabilisé un moment, avant de reprendre contenance et d'afficher à nouveau son impeccable dentition. Apparemment il n'avait pas l'habitude de déclencher ce genre de réactions défensives chez la gente féminine.

- Tu es de la même famille qu'Emmet Cullen ? Continua-t-il comme si de rien était.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cette question et ce fut surement avec un air un peu niais que je répondis par l'affirmative.

- Nous sommes dans l'équipe de football, expliqua-t-il en désignant le groupe derrière lui. Emmet était un bon joueur, on se demandait pourquoi il était parti ….

Moi aussi, et ma gorge se serra en y repensant.

- Enfin, continua-t-il, on ne le regrette pas vraiment. Il se la jouait trop perso … un type seul ne peut pas s'attirer tous les mérites en espérant se faire des amis.

Il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système même si je voyais où il voulait en venir. Ces types devaient être les coqueluches de leur lycée grâce à leurs performances sportives, mais entrer dans l'équipe universitaire aux coté d'Emmet avait sérieusement dû leur faire de l'ombre.

Cependant que je tentais de garder mon calme, la masse de muscle devant moi semblait ne pas avoir finit sa tirade.

- Et il y a aussi le si charmant et mystérieux Edward Cullen, ironisa-t-il.

Cette fois encore je me trouvais désemparée, que voulait-il ?

- C'est le prince du département de médecine, continua-t-il… Toutes les filles tombent à ses pieds et les profs ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur son compte. Ma sœur est aussi en première année de médecine, et à l'entendre elle n'a d'yeux que pour Cullen C'est vrai qu'il semble talentueux, un peu trop peut-être…

Je sentais poindre la menace dans ses insinuations.

- C'est étonnant quand on y pense, comment une famille peut réunir autant de génies … C'est vrai, chacun excelle dans son domaine : Emmet dans le sport, Edward dans les sciences … et après l'exposé de ce matin, je remarque que tu n'es pas en reste non plus. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un réussirait à arracher un sourire à Taylor.

C'était pire que je le craignais … il était soupçonneux envers notre famille.

- Explique-moi qui parmi nous te pose un problème : Emmet, Edward ou moi ? Lui répliquai-je avec sèchement.

Ma question sembla l'amuser car ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire séducteur.

- Mais tu ne me pose aucun problème, Bella, vraiment aucun …

Il avait fait un pas vers moi dans un geste engagent auquel j'avais répondu en reculant d'un pas vers la sortie.

- Quand à Emmet, reprit-il, ce n'est plus problème puisqu'il est parti. Non, en réalité c'est plutôt ce cher Edward qui me cause du souci.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment en quoi un étudient du département de médecine pouvait lui faire de l'ombre. Cependant le ton calme et posé de sa voix ne me trompait pas sur la portée réelle de ses paroles.

- Vois-tu il semblerait qu'il attire sur lui tous les regards et ma sœur c'est entichée de lui.

Ses propres mots lui arrachèrent un rictus qui montrait à quel point cette idée lui déplaisait.

- Bref, elle est brillante et n'a pas besoin d'une amourette lors de sa première année de fac. Je souhaiterais donc qu'Edward reste éloigné d'elle …

- Pourquoi, le coupai-je, il a tenté quelque chose envers elle ?

- Non, je ne crois pas … hésita-t-il face à la soudaineté de mon intervention. Mais je sais que beaucoup de garçons lui tournent autours, donc …

Intérieurement je trouvais la situation très drôle : ce grand gaillard venait me voir pour que j'avertisse Edward de ne pas s'approcher de sa sœur. Finalement il manquait de cran, contrairement à ce que son apparente décontraction laissait croire.

Visiblement il n'y avait pas que pour moi que cette situation paraissait ridicule car Elisa pouffa de rire avant de se reprendre devant le regard de reproche de mon interlocuteur.

- Que trouve tu si drôle ? Lui demanda-t-il de manière hautaine.

Elisa paru soudain gênée et répondit d'une voix timide :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'intéresserait à ta sœur puisqu'il est déjà marié.

Le grand costaud la regarda comme si elle venait de prononcer des paroles qui révélaient chez elle un trouble psychologique, et derrière lui la bande semblait dubitative. Cette conversation commençait à me lasser et je décidais d'en finir.

- Effectivement il est marié et donc je doute qu'il tourne autour de ta sœur. Mais si c'est effectivement le cas je peux t'assurer que c'est d'abord à moi qu'il devrait rendre des comptes !

Cette remarque déclencha un rire étouffé à quelques mètres de là. Je ne pouvais le voir mais je me doutais qu'il se tenait dans le tournant du couloir. Personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu en dehors de moi mais je n'attendais pas de vérifier leurs réactions. Je filais dans le couloir avant de me rappeler que j'étais sensée manger avec Elisa. Je me stoppai quelques mètres plus loin et l'interpellai

- Elisa, tu veux toujours que nous déjeunions ensemble?

- OUI, oui j'arrive, répondit-t-elle avec précipitation avant de s'engager à ma suite.

Comme je l'avais prévu Edward nous attendait un peu plus loin, bien caché derrière le recoin d'un mur. Il avait du mal à retenir un fou rire, ce qui ne fit que renforcer mon énervement. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie tandis que je tentais de calmer mes nerfs. Après tout il avait entendu cette conversation parce qu'il était venu assister à mon exposé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais. Pour notre exposé je veux dire.

- Tu étais présent ? demanda Elisa surprise.

- Oui, répondit-il, au fond de la salle. Tu ne croyais tout même pas que j'allais rater ca ? Répliqua-t-il. Avec tout le travail que tu as fourni pour ce devoir ! C'était vraiment un bon exposé, mes félicitations à toutes les deux. Je suis certain que vous aurez une excellente note.

Il nous gratifia d'un sourire à couper le souffle et Elisa sembla aux anges.

- Edward Cullen vous avez osé sécher un de vos cours ! Le réprimandai-je.

Je savais qu'il aurait même pu se passer des cours de ce semestre vu l'avance qu'il avait prit sur le programme.

- Je me suis arrangé avec Adam, il me prêtera ses cours.

Il acheva sa phrase sur un sourire entendu car je savais bien que même sans être présent parmi les élèves de médecine il avait pu suivre son cours à distance. Décidément l'état de vampire offrait de nombreux avantages ….

- Je me disais que nous pourrions fêter l'occasion comme il se doit, reprit-il. Après tout ce travail vous méritez bien un moment de repos. Pourquoi ne pas venir ce soir à la maison pour une petite fête ? Demanda-t-il à mon amie. Ce ne sera rien d'exceptionnel mais Jasper et Alice pourraient nous rejoindre…

L'association du prénom de ma belle sœur préférée et du mot fête éveillèrent en moi une vague d'appréhension.

- S'il te plait, je t'en prie, le pliai-je, n'emploi pas le mot fête devant Alice. Sinon il faudra s'attendre au pire.

Devant l'air interrogatif d'Elisa je dû lui expliquer mes résistances.

- Alice est vraiment adorable mais elle a un sens démesuré dans l'organisation des fêtes. Elle en fait toujours trop … si tu avais vu ce qu'elle avait mit sur pied pour célébrer notre diplôme …

- Tu étais pourtant bien contente de l'organisation et de la décoration pour notre mariage, me rappela Edward.

- J'aurais voulu voir ca, murmura Elisa d'un air rêveur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Nous avons des albums du mariage, Bella te montrera ça ce soir, répondis Edward avec enthousiasme.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait parole mais nous passâmes une bonne partie de la soirée à feuilleter la centaine de photos qui avait été prise durant notre mariage. J'avais un peu honte de n'avoir pas encore ouvert notre album, et prit un grand plaisir à raconter cet évènement à Elisa. Renesmée s'était installée sur mes genoux et contemplait avec ravissement les photographies tout en me questionnant sur les visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait été ravie de reconnaitre les membres du clan de Denali avec qui elle s'était si bien entendu.

Alice et Jasper s'étaient joint à nous après la fin de leurs cours, et Esmée et Carlisle arrivèrent pour le diner. Alice semblait avoir comprit qu'il s'agissait de célébrer la réussite de notre exposé car Alice arriva les bras chargés d'un énorme gâteau.

Tout le monde semblait totalement détendu en la présence de mon amie humaine et la soirée se passa agréablement au milieu de rires et des conversations. Je remarquais cependant qu'Elisa portait un intérêt particulier, bien que discret, pour Jacob. Je commençais à suffisamment la connaitre pour remarquer les légères rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues durant la conversation qu'elle entretenait un l'indien. Je doutais que les occupations d'un garde-chasse puissent vraiment la passionner mais elle semblait boire ses paroles. Lui ne semblait pas remarquer l'intérêt qu'on lui portait mais pourtant ne manquait pas un seul mouvement de Renesmée, occupée à discuter avec Esmée. J'avais un peu de peine pour Elisa car elle n'attirerait jamais l'intention de Jake. Je songeais déjà aux paroles que je pourrais lui servir quand elle aborderait le sujet avec moi : « Je sui désolée mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille sortir avec quelqu'un vois-tu, il est s'est imprégné de ma fille et maintenant un lien étrange les unis ce qu'il fait qu'il ne regardera plus jamais aucune autre fille ». Plus jamais ? Ça je ne pouvais pas en être certaine … peut-être Jacob aurait-il envie de passer du temps en compagnie de quelqu'un de son âge, en attendant de Renesmée soit plus grande.

Ce fut une fois Elisa parti et Renesmée couchée que Carlisle m'aborda d'un air sérieux.

- Si tu as un peu de temps à m'accorder Bella, je souhaiterais te poser quelques questions.

Nous nous trouvions alors tous installés au salon. Je sentis Edward se figer à coté de moi et je présumais que le sujet devait être important.

- En fait, poursuivit-il, je souhaiterais quelques précisions sur ta transformation. Pour mes recherches, précis-t-il.

Moi aussi je me figeais en entendant cela. Le sujet n'avait été abordé qu'une seule fois depuis que j'étais devenu vampire, et à ce moment j'avais réussit à éluder la curiosité de mon beau-père. Mes méninges redoublèrent d'activité pour tenter de trouver un moyen de me défiler à nouveau tandis que les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Je ne voulais pas mettre Edward au courant des souffrances que j'avais dû supporter, je ne voulais pas le blesser une fois de plus. Mais même en prenant Carlisle à part, je savais que l'intéressé finirait par être au courant un jour ou l'autre, il lui suffirait de lire dans les pensée de son père.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, bredouillais-je, tous les cas se ressemble j'imagine…

- Plus ou moins en effet, concéda Carlisle, cependant ta transformation n'a prit que deux jours et non trois. De plus, d'après ce que m'a rapporté Edward, tu n'as semblé montrer aucune souffrance durant la mutation. J'aimerais savoir si mes suppositions sur l'utilisation de la morphine étaient justes. Je sais que c'est un peu confus pour toi mais j'aimerais que tu me face part de tout ce dont tu te souviens.

Je me trouvais face à un dilemme. Je pouvais mentir et prétendre que je n'avais aucuns souvenirs et me ficher des conséquences, mais qu'adviendrait-il si dans quelques décennies Carlisle décidait de créer un nouveau vampire. Je ne pouvais le laisser croire que le traitement qui m'avait été administré avait annihilé les souffrances. Ce souvenir était encore trop cuisant pour que je puisse soutenir le contraire.

Ma famille m'observait avec attention, attendant ma réponse. Je pouvais comprendre leur curiosité mais cela me mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Edward s'était rendu compte que j'étais tendue et il ne cessait de me scruter tandis que son pouce dessinait des cercles sur le dos de ma main.

- Que voulais-tu savoir ? Me lançais-je.

- Pour commencer, te souviens-tu avoir ressentis une douleur lors de ta transformation, demanda-t-il avec la précision du médecin.

- Oui, répondis-je avec précaution.

- Pourrait-tu évaluer le niveau de cette douleur ? Poursuivit-il.

- Intense.

Je sentis la main d'Edward presser un plus fort la mienne.

- D'accord, mais j'aurais besoin de plus de détails. En comparaison … disons avec la morsure que t'avait infligée James.

- C'était plus douloureux.

Cette réponse parut désorienter mon interlocuteur tandis que l'humeur d'Edward s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre, la morphine n'a-t-elle eu aucun effet?

- Je ne saurais vous dire, je n'ai pas tellement de point de comparaison …

- Cela me semble surprenant, puisque tu n'as eu aucune réaction jusqu'à ton réveille, la souffrance devait-être supportable, murmura le médecin plus pour lui-même qu'à mon attention.

- Montre-moi, me demanda Edward d'une voix rauque.

Il était tendu et je voyais bien que la situation le torturait. Pourquoi voulait-il que je lui face partager de tels souvenirs !

- Que veux-tu qu'elle te montre ? Questionna Carlisle.

- Montre-moi, répéta-t-il plus fort sans prêter attention à la remarque de son père.

- Non, répondis-je apeurée à la perceptive qu'il découvre ce qu'avait été ce moment pour moi.

Je préférais qu'il ne sache pas, qu'il pense que la morphine avait eut l'effet escompté et que je n'avais pas souffert mille morts.

- Bella … insista-t-il, presque implorant.

Le laisser dans l'ignorance était mieux… ou peut-être était-ce pire ? Maintenant qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, il n'aurait de cesse de me questionner jusqu'à ce que je lui montre mes souvenirs. Il me prit par les épaules et me força à me tourner vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Gênée, je baissais les yeux.

- C'était donc à ce point ? murmura-t-il d'une vois sombre.

- Edward, à quoi cela te servirait-il se connaitre les détails. C'est finit, c'est passé, et je n'aurais jamais à le revivre.

- Carlisle a besoin de savoir, répondit-il bien que je compris tout de suite que l'intérêt scientifique de son père n'était pas sa motivation première. Je sais déjà que ca à été plus douloureux pour toi que je ne l'avais supposé, tu peux tout m'avouer maintenant.

J'abdiquais. Je sentais sur moi les regards de ma famille tandis que je me concentrais pour repousser la protection mentale qui empêchait Edward de lire mes pensées. Je fermais les yeux pour éviter de penser que c'était la première fois que je pratiquais cet exercice devant quelqu'un d'autre que mon époux, ou de Zafrina qui m'avait entrainé. Les Cullen n'étaient pas au courant que je parvenais à me détacher de mon bouclier comme je parvenais à l'étendre. Je n'avais révélé cette capacité qu'à Edward et je me sentais gênée de devoir le pratiquer autrement que dans l'intimité. Il était toujours déroutant pour moi qu'on puisse lire mes pensées. Edward me tenait toujours par les épaules et patientait tandis que je me concentrais.

« Excuse-moi » pensais-je au moment où je parvins à rompre la protection invisible qui lui interdisait l'accès à mon esprit. Puis je laissais les souvenirs se dérouler comme je les avais vécus. Il n'y avait pas d'images, uniquement des sensations. Tout d'abord la douleur, uniquement elle, qui accaparait mon corps et mon esprit. Ce feu qui courait dans mes veines, incendiant chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Cette souffrance insoutenable qui avait vaincu mes résolutions et m'avait fait souhaité la mort.

A cet instant je sentis les mains d'Edward quitter mes épaules et s'abattre sur ses genoux. Sa respiration était devenue haletante et m'interpela. Je rouvris les yeux. Il semblait souffrir, souffrir physiquement. Son expression de douleur me rappela les tortures que lui avaient infligées Jane lors de notre séjour à Voltera.

- Edward, est-ce que ca va ? S'inquiéta Esmée.

- Edward, que c'est-il passé, s'empressa Carlisle.

Il ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû … m'excusais-je.

- Continue, murmura-t-il essoufflé.

- Non, je …

- Je dois savoir la suite, parvint-il à articuler.

Je m'exécutais, me concentrant de nouveau sur le fil de mes souvenirs.

La souffrance était toujours aussi violente, mais peu à peu la raison me revenait. Une raison : ma fille. Mon enfant que j'avais à peine eu le temps de sentir dans mes bras avant qu'elle me soit enlevée. Il fallait que je me batte que j'endure cette souffrance. Il fallait que je la revoie.

Puis j'avais prit conscience de la présence d'Edward à mes côtés, je n'étais plus seule dans cet enfer. Peut à peu ma conscience me revenait, plus vive qu'elle pouvait l'être avant. Je continuais ainsi mes souvenirs jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux sans reconnaitre la main d'Edward dans la mienne.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu étais si perturbée à ton réveil, conclu-t-il d'une voix sombre.

- N'y a-t-il que moi qui n'ai pas comprit le sens de ce qui vient de se passer ? S'exclama Jasper.

Alice lui infligeât un coup de coude dans les cotes pour le punir de son intervention. C'était le seul à avoir osé s'exprimer face à ce spectacle qui devait sembler pour le moins étrange.

- Edward, reprit Carlisle, que vient-il de se passer entre Bella et toi ?

- Elle m'a montré.

- Mais montré quoi mon chéri ? Intervint Esmée.

- Ses souvenirs, souffla-t-il en levant son regard vers moi.

Je pouvais y lire un mélange de tristesse et de remords. Carlisle allait demander des explications mais son fils l'interrompit brusquement avant qu'il ait pu formuler une phrase.

- La morphine n'as pas agit, lui expliqua-t-il. Elle n'en a pas eu le temps, le venin à été plus rapide.

- Elle a donc … commença le médecin qui semblait peut à peu comprendre comment j'avais vécu ma transformation.

- … tout ressenti, acheva Edward. De la même manière que nous tous.

- Mais il n'y a pas eu un cri, pas un signe qui montrait qu'elle était consciente de la douleur, plaida le médecin

Edward baissa la tête et je me sentie honteuse j'avais voulu l'épargner mais apprendre la vérité maintenant, devant toute la famille réunie, et ce cette manière, c'était encore plus cruel.

- J'ai préféré ne pas crier, je savais que ca ne servirait à rien. Et je ne voulais pas qu'Edward se fasse encore plus de soucis pour moi.

- Donc pendant tout le temps de la transformation tu étais consciente ? Me demanda Carlisle avec un calme qui cachait mal son étonnement.

- En grande partie, je pense. Oui.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser moi aussi la tête.

- Un tel control de soi est particulièrement étonnant, murmura le médecin pour lui-même. Je suis désolée que mes théories médicales ne se soient pas révélées justes. J'aurais voulu t'empêcher de souffrir …

- Tout est de ma faute, s'accusa Edward avec force, j'aurais du administrer la morphine bien plus tôt. J'aurais du lui laisser le temps d'agir …

- Cessez de vous en vouloir tous les deux, m'écriais-je. Les choses se sont passées pour moi comme pour chacun de vous. Je n'avais aucune raisons pour mériter un traitement spécial. J'étais préparée à souffrir, j'avais fait mon choix. Maintenant que j'ai répondus aux questions de Carlisle j'aimerais ne plus revenir sur le sujet.

Je me levais pour mettre fin à la discussion. Edward se leva aussi et me suivit tandis que je me dirigeais vers la porte.

- J'ai une dernière interrogation, s'exclama Carlisle au moment où j'allais sortir. Cet échange de pensée entre vous, c'est une évolution de ton bouclier ?

Le sujet était plus anodin que la conversation précédente, il n'en restait pas moins gênant d'avoir omis ce détail à ma famille depuis tout ce temps. Après tout, les progrès de mon don concernaient aussi la famille dans les situations dangereuse comme lors de la visite des Volturi.

- Je me suis entrainée l'an dernier avec Zafrina. Maintenant je parviens également à faire disparaitre mon. C'est comme cela qu'Edward peut entendre mes pensées.

- Il peut enfin t'entendre… Murmura Alice avec un sourire à l'adresse de son frère.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre X : Visite surprise**

Le semestre avait défilé à toute vitesse et nous nous retrouvions déjà en période de Noël. J'évitais de penser que je ne verrais pas Renée cette année, ni les suivantes à présent, et me concentrais sur Charlie. Lui au moins j'étais en mesure de le rendre heureux, c'était déjà ça. Dès notre premier jour de vacances nous rentrâmes à Forks, bien contents de réintégrer ce qui était devenu notre résidence secondaire. Il neigeait fortement quand nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles. Heureusement pour nous le reste du trajet se ferait en voiture, car je craignais que les vols soient annulés à cause de la météo. L'aéroport était bondé de passagers exaspérés par les retards qui commençaient à s'afficher. Le petit groupe que nous formions ne passait pas inaperçu malgré la foule. Outre Jacob qui dépassait tout le monde d'une bonne tête, huit individus à la blancheur suspecte n'aidaient en rien à se fondre dans la masse. Les Cullen étaient au complet, en omettant bien sûr Emmet et Rosalie dont nous avions toujours si peu de nouvelles.

C'était un vrai parcours du combattant pour parvenir à traverser le hall principal de l'aéroport sans toucher les humains qui se trouvaient là et Jasper semblait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'à l'accoutumé. Nous venions de dépasser un groupe de touristes russes quand une apostrophe nous arrêta.

- Edward, Edward Cullen !

L'intéressé fut le plus prompt à se retourner et tomba des nues quand un Mike Newton emmitouflé dans une parka se faufila pour nous saluer. Son sourire s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre et je remarquai que son visage avait changé. Il ressemblait aujourd'hui d'avantage à un jeune adulte et moins à un adolescent pubert.

- Salut Edward, s'exclama-t-il ravi. Il me semblait bien que c'était toi. Comment vas-tu ….

L'accentuation de sa phrase se perdit dans le brouhaha de l'aéroport quand il m'aperçut. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant vraisemblablement qui mon visage lui rappelait. Cette rencontre nous mettait tous dans l'embarras car je n'étais pas censée revoir mes anciens amis. Le hasard m'avait déjà fait tomber nez-à-nez avec Angela, et maintenant c'était le tour de Mike. Mon air gêné dû le mettre sur la voie car ses iris s'élargirent d'un coup tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait sans parvenir à sortir un son.

- Bella ? Bella Swan ? Parvint-il à articuler.

- Non, c'est Bella Cullen maintenant. Tu devrais t'en souvenir, tu étais au mariage, le taquinais-je.

Le reste de la famille autour de nous sembla tout à coup s'animer. Le choc les avait figé mais ils devaient avoir prit conscience qu'avoir l'air le plus naturel et décontracté possible aiderait dans ce genre de situation.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Mike, continuais-je, feignant la joie de nos retrouvailles. Que fais-tu à l'aéroport ?

- Je … en fait j'attends ma grand-mère. Elle vient de Floride pour passer les fêtes avec nous. Et vous ? Vous venez d'arriver ?

Visiblement il était mal à l'aise lui aussi, et ne cessait de me dévisager.

- Nous venons de Hanover où nous vivons maintenant, répondit Edward. Nous étudions à Dartmouth.

- Ouah, Dartmouth ! Ce n'est pas rien … s'exclama-t-il avec un soupçon de nervosité.

Mike s'empourpra légèrement en jetant des regards à gauche et à droite. Visiblement ce sujet le mettait mal à l'aise. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur moi et descendit le long de mon bras jusqu'à ma main qui tenait celle de Renesmée. Cette dernière se cachait derrière moi tant qu'elle pouvait. Elle semblait encore plus timide sous le regard interrogateur de Mike.

- C'est … c'est … commença-t-il.

- C'est ma nièce, s'empressa de répondre mon époux.

Mike n'avait pas lâché Renesmée des yeux. Son insistance me déplut. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours si curieux.

Une douce voix féminine prévint les passagers que le vol en provenance d'Orlando venait d'atterrir. Mike sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Heu … je dois y aller … J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir, se faire un ciné ou autre chose pendant les vacances. On s'appelle.

A peine avait-il tourné le dos qu'il fut à nouveau engloutit par un flot de personnes qui se dirigeaient vers la zone d'arrivée des passagers.

- Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celui-là, s'exclama Alice.

- Alors comme ca l'extralucide n'y voit plus très clair ? Ironisa Jacob.

- C'est peut-être dû à la présence d'un loup qui brouille mes lignes de réceptions, répondit-elle, sarcastique, avant de lui tirer la langue.

Esmée et Alice commençaient déjà à parler des préparatifs du réveillon de Noël, bien qu'il n'ait lieu qu'à la fin de la semaine. Esmée était très enthousiaste à l'idée de réunir pour l'occasion la meute au grand complet, ainsi que Billy et Sue. Mon père, bien que peut enchanté par ces mondanités avait accepté d'être présent. Le clan de Denali avait également été invité, ce qui faisait la joie de ma fille. Comme toujours Alice prenait l'organisation de la soirée avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Quand à moi je devais batailler au téléphone pour la livraison du cadeau que je réservais à Renesmée. Le problème n'était pas tant le piano que j'avais déjà choisit et payé, mais la livraison. Je souhaitais qu'il soit apporté à la villa de Forks pour que Renesmée puisse découvrir son cadeau le jour de Noël, mais il fallait aussi que j'organise son transport pour Hanover où il aurait sa place, au coté de celui d'Edward. Car depuis un peu plus de deux mois Renesmée semblait s'intéresser de près au merveilleux instrument et je l'avais vu tenter de reproduire la mélodie que son père avait composée pour moi.

Ces vacances filaient ainsi à toute vitesse et chacun était très préoccupé. Malgré tout cela je tentais de garder du temps pour Charlie. Je fus surprise de recevoir son coup de fil quand j'avais été lui rendre visite la veille.

- Bella, c'est toi ? Murmura la voix de mon père.

Cette entrée en matière ne me disait rien qui vaille. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de chuchoter dans sa propre maison ?

- Je t'ai appelé dès que j'ai pu … Je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurais jamais imaginé …

- Que ce passe-t-il papa ? Le coupai-je angoissée.

- Ta mère vient d'arriver à Forks.

Il me sembla qu'une pierre venait de tomber au fond de mon estomac tandis que mes mains se figeaient autour du téléphone

- Comment ? Pourquoi ? Parvins-je seulement à articuler, ma voix déraillant dans les aigus.

- Apparemment Phil va devoir travailler pendant la période de Noël. Leurs projets de voyage ont été annulés. Elle a donc décidé de venir passer Noël avec toi.

Avant, cette nouvelle m'aurait réjouit, mais vu ma condition de vampire, je ne pouvais voir les choses de la même manière.

- Elle voulait te faire une surprise, continua-t-il. Ca en a été une pour moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Elle m'a appelé une fois à l'aéroport de Port Angeles pour que je vienne la chercher. Ca doit faire une heure qu'on est rentrés. Je n'ai pas pu t'appeler avant. Elle vient de monter défaire ses bagages.

Un silence s'installa. Mon cerveau semblait paralysé par la nouvelle. Je ne pouvais retenir la partie de moi qui se réjouissait que ma mère soit à Forks. Elle était si près de moi … Mais l'autre partie de mon cerveau s'affolait du peu d'espace qui nous séparait. Si elle me voyait … si elle découvrait … c'était trop dangereux.

- Bella, reprit Charlie avec douceur, que comptes-tu faire ?

Je n'en savais absolument rien.

- Elle est venue ici pour te voir. Elle sait que tu es à Forks.

Suivant le raisonnement de mon père je compris que la situation n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Renée était venue jusqu'ici pour moi et chercher à l'éviter ne paraitrait que plus suspect. Cependant, comment pourrais-je me montrer ainsi ? Mon plan tombait à l'eau : quel prétexte pourrais-je trouver en si peu de temps pour me brouiller avec ma mère ? Les interrogations tournaient dans ma tête sans qu'aucune réponse salvatrice n'apparaisse. Il me fallait du temps.

- Je passerais demain, répondis-je finalement. Et pas un mot au sujet de Renesmée, ajoutais-je dans un souffle avant de raccrocher.

Il fallait que je reste calme. Pas de panique. Je devais garder les idées claires pour trouver un plan. Quand Edward rentra de sa promenade en forêt avec Renesmée il me trouva dans tous mes états. Je faisais les cent pas dans le salon et les chaussures griffées achetées par Alice commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue.

- Bella, que ce passe-t-il ? me demanda-t-il immédiatement, une nuance d'anxiété dans la voix.

- Ma mère est à Forks ! Elle vient de débarquer chez Charlie pour passer les vacances de Noël avec nous.

Visiblement la nouvelle lui avait fait perdre la voix. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Je ne vois que deux options, finit-il par annoncer. La fuite …

Pour moi ce n'était pas une solution. Cela ne ferait qu'attirer les soupçons de ma mère. Je dû afficher une mine peu favorable car il sembla abandonner cette idée pour passer à la suivante.

- La confrontation.

- Me présenter devant Renée tu veux dire ? Non, jamais !

- Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions Bella. Si tu ne vas pas la voir, c'est elle qui viendra. Tu réussiras peut-être à dissimuler ton état.

- Non mais tu rigole ? Comment vais-je réussir à cacher ça ? Explosai-je en indiquant mon visage. C'est ma mère, elle me connait par cœur, alors comment lui faire avaler ces changements physiques ?

Cependant je savais bien qu'il n'y avait guère d'autres solutions. Si cela avait marché avec Charlie, pourquoi pas avec Renée.

La nuit m'avait paru particulièrement courte tandis que je réfléchissais aux potentielles réactions de ma mère. La surprise ? L'incompréhension ? La peur ? J'avais pris le parti d'agir comme si de rien était et de jouer sur le naturel. En apparence seulement. J'avais étudié soigneusement chaque détail de mon aspect physique. J'avais bien sur prévu les lentilles de contact, comme je le faisais à chaque fois que je rencontrais Charlie. Car si mes yeux avaient perdu leur teinte cramoisie qui me déplaisait tant, leur nouvelle couleur dorée n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que j'avais reçu à la naissance. J'avais arrangé mes cheveux de manière à se qu'ils dissimulent un peu de mon visage, et rehaussé mon teint blafard d'un blush rose qui rappelait mes anciennes rougeurs. Pour finir j'avais veillé à sustenter mon appétit pour gommer toute trace de cernes sous mes yeux.

J'étais fin prête le lendemain matin quand je poussais la porte de chez Charlie. Renée, assise dans le canapé du salon, me tournait le dos. Elle était plongée dans un vieil album de photos. Charlie, qui était assis dans le fauteuil de repos, m'aperçu le premier. L'espace d'un instant il sembla légèrement paniqué et esquissa un mouvement pour se lever. Renée se retourna et m'aperçu alors. J'eu tout le loisir de lire les différentes émotions qui parcoururent son visage quand elle posa son regard sur moi. D'abord la surprise, puis quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'incrédulité, et enfin la compréhension mêlée de doute tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

- Bella ? murmura-t-elle, peu sûr d'elle.

- Bien sur que c'est moi, répondis-je avec un entrain forcé. Voyons maman, tu ne reconnais plus ta fille ?

J'espérais que mon assurance et mon naturel feint marcherait et dissiperait ses doutes. Pour parfaire mon jeu je m'empressais de l'enlacer, veillant bien à ne pas trop la serrer pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de la dureté de mon corps. J'avais beau être tendue et anxieuse de ses réactions, une partie de moi appréciait pleinement ce contact avec celle qui m'avait tant manqué. Son parfum emplit mes narines et j'en eu le souffle coupé. Je retrouvais là, en plus fort, cette douceur exquise qui définissait ma mère. Cette odeur réconfortante et inimitable que l'enfant reconnaitre les yeux fermés et qui lui apporte un sentiment de sécurité. L'étreinte fut de courte durée et quand je reportais les yeux sur le visage de Renée, son air était toujours aussi indécis.

- Bella, tu as tellement changé, souffla-t-elle en scrutant mes traits.

- Ha, vraiment ? Ce doit être parce que nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis longtemps … Tu me trouve changée papa ?

- Heu, non, pas vraiment, bredouilla-t-il. Un peu pâlotte peut-être ….

- C'est normal, vu le peu de soleil que nous avons à Hanover. Tu n'aimerais pas du tout, maman, il y fait aussi gris qu'à Forks, mais c'est moins humide cependant …

Je cherchais désespérément à combler les silences mais je commençais à craindre que ma tactique ne soit découverte. Cette attitude ne me ressemblait pas.

- Tu as aussi l'air plus … moins … commença Renée, sans parvenir visiblement à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait chez moi. « Moins humaine » aurait dû-t-elle dire.

- Tu trouve que le mariage m'a tant changé ? Plaisantais-je.

Il fallait que je change de sujet, et vite.

- Edward ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Il devait d'abord passer en ville chercher quelques décorations pour la fête de Noël organisée par Esmée.

En réalité nous avions convenu qu'il me laisserait d'abord rencontrer ma mère seule à seule (ou presque compte tenu de la présence de Charlie) et ne nous rejoindrait qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, pour s'assurer de l'état d'esprit de Renée, ou, au pire des cas, m'apporter un prétexte pour notre replie si la situation se compliquait.

Après quelques instants de pénible conversation sur les banalités de Forks avec un Charlie tout aussi embarrassé que moi, Edward frappa à la porte. Tandis que j'allais lui ouvrir je poussais un soupir de soulagement mal dissimulé, et perçu derrière moi celui de mon père. Edward se tenait sur le seuil, comme tant de fois auparavant quand il me rendait visite sous le contrôle parental de Charlie. Il dû se remémorer les mêmes souvenirs car quand j'ouvris la porte un sourire illuminait son visage. Il posa un léger baiser sur mon front tout en franchissant le seuil.

- Alors, dans quel état est-elle ? Demandai-je avec empressement mais d'un ton si bas que j'étais certaine que lui seul pouvait m'entendre.

Je savais que même à l'extérieur de la maison il parvenait à capter les pensées de ma mère.

- Perplexe, répondit-il simplement. Elle sait bien que c'est toi mais elle te trouve changée, sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi. Ce serait bien si tu te détendais, insista-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules et me fixant de ses prunelles dorées. Sois plus naturelle. Tu es toujours la Bella qu'elle a connu.

Il avait évidemment raison mais je ne pouvais me détendre pour autant. Je souhaitais tant que tout se passe bien ! Cependant j'avais comme le sentiment que je ne pourrais conserver la relation que j'entretenais avec ma mère, j'avais déjà bien trop de chance dans ma vie actuelle avec ma nouvelle famille, mon mari, ma fille, mon meilleur ami et mon père. Cette fois je ne réussirais pas à concilier ma vie d'avant avec celle que j'étais aujourd'hui.

Nous passâmes au salon où Edward salua mes parents, bien plus à l'aise que moi. Je me sentais légèrement plus détendue à ses côtés. La conversation reprit aussi mollement qu'auparavant. Je questionnais ma mère sur son travail, sur Phil, mais bien qu'elle me réponde, je sentais une certaine retenue dans ses propos. Elle non plus n'était pas à l'aise et je ne retrouvais pas cet entrain naturel qui la caractérisait. Elle était visiblement soucieuse, et je savais très bien que j'en étais la cause.

Edward et moi quittâmes la maison de mon père une heure et demi plus tard, sous le prétexte qu'Esmée nous attendait pour le déjeuner. J'enlaçais une fois de plus Renée au moment de partir, et bien que ma peau glacée ne toucha pas la sienne, chaude et douce, je percevais un profond malaise. A peine de retour dans la voiture, je questionnais Edward sur ses impressions.

- Je ne sais pas trop, c'était plutôt confus. Je crois qu'elle se rend compte que quelque chose a profondément changé en toi, mais elle ne parvient pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

Je méditais cette explication tandis qu'Edward nous conduisait à la villa. Le trajet fut de courte durée, et à peine avions nous franchis la porte d'entrée que le clan Cullen s'était réuni au le salon. Tous appréhendaient différemment la rencontre que je venais d'avoir avec ma mère, mais tous attendaient de savoir ce qu'il en était. Esmée et Carlisle étaient debout au centre de la pièce, les traits de ma belle mère figés par l'inquiétude. Je savais qu'elle plus que les autres se préoccupait de ma relation avec Renée. Jacob était assis sur l'escalier de pierre avec Renesmée, et Jasper près d'eux. Ce dernier semblait tendu et jetait des regards furtifs à Alice. Ma belle sœur était la seule à ne montrer aucuns signes d'inquiétude. Elle était appuyée contre baie vitrée et regardait la rivière. Esmée vint à ma rencontre et me prit la main dans un geste maternel.

- Comment cela c'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Bien, enfin je crois, répondis-je.

- Si elle n'a pas répliqué en te voyant : « Au mon dieu ma fille est devenu un vampire ! » c'est que tout va bien non ? Plaisanta Jacob.

- Merci Jake, répondis-je amer, comme d'habitude tu es d'un grand réconfort.

- Bon, maintenant, si tout le monde pouvait se détendre ? Bella vous a confirmé que tout c'était bien passé, comme je n'ai cessé de vous le répéter toute la matinée.

Je vis le regard furtif qu'elle lança à Jasper. Bien sur, elle pensait à lui qui devait souffrir des humeurs de tout le monde dans une ambiance si tendue. Mais elle semblait aussi vexée que je n'eu pas prit plus au sérieux ses prédictions positives pour la matinée. Elle, qui depuis le début des vacances faisait preuve d'encore plus de bonne humeur qu'à l'accoutumé semblait maintenant maussade. C'était ma faute, je me faisais trop de soucis. Et bien que le pire soit passé, je ne pouvais me détendre complètement en sachant que Renée se trouvait toujours à Forks. Esmée me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de remonter à l'étage en fredonnant et chacun reparti à ses occupations.

Le lendemain j'étais encore dans la chambre de Renesmée quand Edward vint nous trouver.

- Alice veut nous voir. C'est au sujet de ta mère.

Je commençais déjà à m'inquiéter qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Renée. Dans combien de temps ? Les visions d'Alice pouvaient lui montrer un avenir lointain, j'aurais surement le temps d'agir avant qu'il ne se produise quoi que ce soit.

A peine avions nous franchis la baie vitrée qu'Alice, présente avec le reste des Cullen dans le salon, m'averti de la vision qu'elle avait eu.

- C'est ta mère Bella. Elle arrive.

Comment ? Ou plutôt pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma mère avait-elle décidé de venir me rendre visite alors qu'il était à peine huit heures du matin.

- Pour quelles raisons se rend-elle ici à cette heure-ci ? Questionna Edward.

Une fois de plus il partageait mes angoisses.

- Je n'en sais pas plus, se défendit sa sœur. Je l'ai seulement vu sortir de chez Charlie avant que celui-ci ne soit réveillé. Son esprit est confus et je n'ai pas pu saisir ses intentions. Tu n'entends pas ses pensées ? demanda-t-elle à Edward.

- Non, elle doit être trop loin encore.

- Ca ne devrait plus tarder alors, répondit-elle.

Soudain elle tressaillit avant de lâcher furieuse :

- Je ne vois plus rien, Jacob va arriver.

J'entendis justement la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et cinq secondes plus tard mon meilleur ami passa la tête dans le salon, accompagné d'une forte odeur de chien mouillé.

- Pouah, il pleut des cordes !

Il s'arrêta soudain en nous apercevant.

- Pourquoi êtres vous tous figés au beau milieu du salon ? Des copains à vous vont encore venir vous rendre une gentille petite visite pour tous nous massacrer ?

Je comprenais bien à quoi il faisait allusion, et même si les Volturi n'étaient pas au programme, la situation n'en était pas plus confortable. Pour moi en tout cas.

- Ma mère vient nous rendre visite, répondis-je simplement. Jake, tu veux bien monter à l'étage avec Renesmée.

- Bien sur, me répondit-il avec plus de sérieux.

Il devait avoir perçu mon humeur et la gravité de la situation. Et les choses étaient suffisamment compliquées pour ne pas mêler Renesmée à tout cela. Si je pouvais encore préserver les apparences, mieux valait qu'elle n'apprenne pas qu'elle était grand-mère.

- Ca y est, je perçois ses pensées.

- Alors ? Demandais-je avec impatience.

Il semblait se concentrer mais finit par me répondre.

- Elle est inquiète. Elle s'est bien rendu compte que tu n'étais plus la même qu'au mariage. Apparemment elle a tenté de questionné Charlie mais il ne s'est pas montré très coopératif. Ca a du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille car elle à décidé de venir ici avant qu'il soit levé pour être sur qu'il ne l'en empêche pas.

Il reteint sa respiration un instant avant de conclure :

- Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver en venant ici mais elle est persuadée que quelque chose n'est pas clair dans notre situation.

- Que devrions-nous faire ? Partir ? S'enquit Esmée

- Trop tard, elle vient de s'engager sur le chemin de la maison, nous averti Alice bien que nous puissions tous entendre le bruit des pneus sur le chemin de terre.

Ma mère avait emprunté la voiture de fonction de Charlie, je pouvais reconnaitre le couinement métallique des vieux amortisseurs. Je me retournais vers Jasper, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse nous aider.

- Jasper, pourrait-tu …

- Bien sur, Bella. Cependant je ne pourrais maitriser son humeur que dans cette pièce, ce qui signifie qu'une fois partie, elle pourrait recommencer à avoir des soupçons.

Bien sur je savais que Jasper ne pouvait m'offrir qu'une solution temporaire, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien pour faire face à cet imprévu. Je ne pensais pas qu'en tant que vampire je pourrais encore être prise de court, surtout par les humains, mais visiblement je sous estimais le caractère imprévisible de ma mère.

J'entendais la voiture s'arrêter devant la maison. Cette attente me rappelait la confrontation avec mon père, peut de temps après ma transformation. Pour ma plus grande chance, Charlie avait eu la sagesse de ne pas vouloir en savoir plus. Il lui suffisait de voir que j'allais bien et que j'étais heureuse pour ne pas chercher plus loin. Cependant je savais que la partie ne serait pas aussi facile avec Renée. Elle avait toujours été curieuse face au mystère.

Alice me prit la main et y posa une petite boite : des lentilles de contacte. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle avait quitté la pièce. J'étais bien trop concentrée sur le son des pas qui remontaient l'allée jusqu'au porche. Je mis les lentilles, autant préserver un peu les apparences. Je cherchais en vint quel histoire j'allais pouvoir inventer pour parer à ses interrogations, mais je n'avais aucune inspiration. J'allais devoir laisser venir et improviser.

Les pas dans l'escalier semblaient hésitants. Un instant je crus qu'elle allait faire demi-tour et je reteins ma respiration. Cependant elle arriva en haut du perron et sonna à la porte. Je fis un signe de tête à Esmée et elle alla ouvrir. J'entendis la voix de mère s'excusant de déranger à cette heure de la matinée mais il fallait qu'elle me parle. Esmée la fit passer au salon, et Renée entra dans la pièce. Elle hésita, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à trouver tous les Cullen au salon à une heure pareille au beau milieu des vacances. Quand elle m'aperçu, elle eu un petit sourire d'excuse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'inapproprié et se rendait compte trop tard qu'elle devait avoir l'air ridicule. Ma mère était comme ca : souvent son enthousiasme l'emportait avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait.

- Bonjour maman. Je suis surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt. Tu aurais pu m'appeler, je serais passé te voir chez Charlie.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais du … je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais j'avais besoin de te parler.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Lui demandais-je gentiment.

Son regard parcourut la pièce où se trouvait ma famille. Esmée nous avait rejoint et s'était installée dans le canapé près d'Alice. Carlisle était appuyé sur le dossier de celui-ci et Jasper se tenait debout près de l'escalier. Edward et moi nous tenions debout, à quelques mètres de Renée. Son regard s'attarda sur chacune des personnes présentes et je vis son visage se décomposer. Elle fronça les sourcils et une ride profonde marqua son front. Edward à côté de moi eu un hoquet de surprise. Les pensées de ma mère semblaient le dérouter.

- Cette ressemblance … murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Il est vrai que les Cullen se ressemblaient, la même peau d'une blancheur lumineuse, les mêmes prunelles couleur d'ambre, les mêmes lignes parfaites. Cependant le regard méfiant que ma mère portait sur moi me fit comprendre que cette ressemblance étrange présente chez les Cullen pouvait se lire également dans mes traits. J'étais moi aussi devenu un de ces êtres au teint pâle.

- Ta mère a vraiment beaucoup d'imagination mais elle est loin de la vérité, m'informa mon époux sans que Renée ne puisse l'entendre. Cependant ses théories peuvent devenir inquiétantes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux vers lui, il semblait soucieux. Il resta silencieux un instant me dit :

- Il va falloir lui expliquer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XI : Révélations**

La réaction de Renée me surprit. Elle fut prise d'une soudaine colère qu'elle retourna contre Carlisle.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ? Pourquoi est-elle devenue comme vous tous ? Vous êtes si semblables …

Je sentis l'onde bénéfique de Jasper. Il était intervenu au bon moment : un peu plus et Renée devenait hystérique. J'avais d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle jugeait Carlisle responsable de ma condition.

- Maman, tentais-je de la tempérer, ne t'énerve pas comme ca. Pourquoi veux-tu que Carlisle m'ai fait quoi que ce soit ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide Bella, répondit-elle froidement en continuant de fixer le médecin. Cette belle maison, ces œuvres d'art … et toutes ces voitures de luxe que j'ai vu dans le garage lors du mariage. Et toi qui change si brutalement juste après une mystérieuse maladie ! Je vois très bien dans quelles genre de combines vous trempez, menaça-t-elle mon beau-père.

Carlisle ouvrit de grands yeux et j'avoue que j'étais aussi incrédule que lui. De quoi était-elle en train de l'accuser ? Seul Edward pouvait comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Carlisle ne fait pas partie de la mafia, ni d'une quelconque organisation de trafiquants, lui expliqua-t-il. Et il n'a pas non plus modifié notre apparence par chirurgie pour échapper à la police. Vous n'y être pas du tout, Renée.

Alice émit un rire argentin et l'espace d'un instant ma mère cessa de fixer Carlisle pour fusiller ma belle-sœur du regard. Apparemment elle n'appréciait pas qu'on prenne ses théories pour ridicules, et pourtant elles l'étaient. Mais peut-être la réalité était-elle trop incroyable pour que ma mère soupçonne ce genre de choses.

- Renée, pensez-vous vraiment que je suis ce genre de personne ? Lui demanda Carlisle peiné.

Le ton employé par le médecin sembla la toucher et elle perdit toute offencivité.

- Je … commença-t-elle, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Mais ne me faites pas croire qu'il ne se passe rien. Trop de mystères entourent votre famille. Même Charlie me cache quelque chose, me dit-elle. Et il est aussi doué que toi Bella, pour mentir, me confia-t-elle.

- Renée, si vous acceptez de vous asseoir, nous vous expliquerons tout, proposa mon époux.

Elle obtempéra et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Edward et moi primes place dans le canapé, au plus près du fauteuil de Renée

- Bella, peut-être devrais-tu expliquer à ta mère ta nouvelle condition.

Etait-il sérieux ? Supporterait-elle la vérité ? Et surtout cette vérité ne serait-elle pas trop dangereuse pour elle ?

- Edward, suppliais-je, c'est trop risqué, si les Volturi…

- Je tiens à savoir Bella, je suis ta mère. Si tu es en danger je dois être au courant.

Cependant elle avait pali en prononçant ces paroles.

- Je pense que les théories de ta mère sont tout aussi dangereuses, me répondit-il avec humour. Il serait embarrassant de mettre la police à nos trousses sur de fausses accusations. Il est inutile d'attirer l'attention sur nous.

Ma mère réagit à ces paroles. Il était évident que si nous ne voulions pas attirer l'attention, c'était que nous avions quelque chose à nous reprocher. Edward en avait déjà trop dit, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui révéler la vérité. Je pris une profonde, mais inutile, inspiration, essayant par la même occasion d'oublier la douce odeur qui provenait de ma mère. Il fallait que je reste calme, mais par où commencer ? Je ne voulais pas la voir fuir en courant.

- Quand je suis arrivée à Forks et que j'ai rencontré Edward, j'ai découvert qu'il était … qu'il n'était pas vraiment un homme comme les autres …

Je n'expliquais rien du tout, je m'embourbais. Comment lui dire sans l'effrayer ?

- Je suis un vampire, lâcha Edward.

Je ne sais pas si le choc fut plus dur pour Renée ou pour moi. En tout cas elle ne sembla pas avoir de réactions.

- Moi et toute ma famille, nous sommes des vampires, précisa-t-il.

Elle ne montrait toujours aucun signe de compréhension. Pas de panique, pas de cris, même pas ne serais-ce qu'un frisson. Etait-ce dû à l'influence de Jasper ?

- Des vampires ? Questionna Renée, septique. Comme dans le roman de Bram Stoker ?

Il paraissait évident qu'elle ne nous croyait pas. Elle se leva.

- Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas disposés à m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à ma fille, mais pour que vous inventiez une histoire si démesurée, vous cachez certainement quelque chose de répréhensible.

Je ne me serais jamais attendu à cela : Renée, la reine des théories farfelues, ne crois pas à l'existence des vampires. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ca.

- J'en suis un moi aussi.

Renée se retourna et me regarda, surprise.

- Je suis un vampire, repris-je.

Il fallait que je lui montre, que je lui prouve par des actes ce que j'avançais. Rien d'autre ne me vint à l'esprit que de parcourir les quelques pas qui nous séparaient. Mais pour la première fois devant un humain, autre que Jacob et sa meute, je me permis de marcher à une allure normale … pour un vampire. Elle n'avait pas dû voir mon déplacement. Pour elle j'avais dû donner l'impression de me matérialiser devant ses yeux, qui s'ouvrirent de manière démesurée. Puis elle cligna deux fois avant de se remettre à respirer. La démonstration n'avait pas été suffisamment efficace. L'espace était trop réduit pour que j'exploite ma vitesse de manière réellement spectaculaire. Je devais trouver autre chose. Une idée me vint et sans prendre plus le temps de réfléchir je me rendis dans le jardin jusqu'au rocher qu'Emmet et moi avions fendu lors de notre bras de fer. Des blocs de pierre de différentes tailles jonchaient le sol et j'en choisis un qui était suffisamment gros pour assommer quelqu'un. Je retournais au salon, à l'endroit précis où je venais de quitter Renée. Le tout avait dû me prendre une seconde. Je lui montrais un instant le bloc de pierre avant de le réduire en une fine poudre avec autant de facilité que j'aurai eu à écraser un œuf. Cette fois-ci Renée sembla réellement impressionnée et je cru un instant qu'elle allait défaillir par manque d'air. Je lui pris la main et l'invitais à se rasseoir. Mon contact provoqua chez elle un léger sursaut mais elle ne retira pas sa main et accepta de reprendre place au salon.

- C'est toi qui lui as fait ca ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche à Edward.

- Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai transformé, s'excusa Edward avec amertume.

- C'était mon choix ! Intervins-je aussitôt. Même si au moment où Edward m'a transformé c'était ça ou la mort, j'avais déjà choisi cette vie.

Il n'était pas question que je laisse Edward se culpabiliser à nouveau.

- J'aime ma nouvelle vie maman, plaidais-je. Et je reste la même, je suis simplement … moins fragile.

- Je veux bien te croire ma chérie mais laisse moi éclaircir certains points : qu'est-ce que tu entends par « vampire » ?

- Une partie seulement du mythe populaire autour des vampires est véridique, Renée, intervins Edward. Mais la caractéristique principale est bien que nous nous nourrissons de sang.

J'aurais bien aimé qu'il n'en vienne pas immédiatement à cet aspect.

- Mais les Cullen ne se nourrissent pas de sang humains, m'écriais-je aussitôt. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nos yeux sont dorés, et non rouge sang comme la majorité des vampires.

- Donc il y en a bien qui boivent le sang des humains ? S'horrifia-t-elle.

- Malheureusement notre nature première est de nous abreuver de sang humain, expliqua le médecin. Cependant certains d'entre nous ont choisi de s'éloigner de ces pratiques pour mener une vie plus … humaine.

- Donc vous ne faites pas de mal aux gens ?

- Bien sur que non maman, d'ailleurs Carlisle est médecin, il passe sa vie à les sauver !

- Et pour ce qui en est du reste ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Le reste ?

Je ne voyais pas à quoi elle faisait allusion mais Edward lui répondit.

- La lumière du soleil ne nous affecte pas, mais nous nous en préservons car elle révèle notre … particularité. Nous ne nous transformons pas en chauve-souris et nous ne volons pas. Nous ne dormons pas dans des cercueils, en fait nous ne dormons pas du tout.

Edward marqua une courte pause et me sourit. Bien sûr il se souvenait des questions stupides que je lui avais posées lorsque j'avais découvert sa vraie nature. Aujourd'hui toutes ces histoires sur des vampires dormant dans des cercueils ou se transformant en chauves-souris me semblaient encore plus ridicules.

-Cependant nous sommes immortels et par conséquent nous ne vieillissons pas. Carlisle par exemple a déjà trois cent soixante-trois ans. Ainsi Bella ne vieillira pas. Elle gardera éternellement l'aspect de ses 19 ans.

- Le rêve de toute femme, soupira Renée en s'effondrant contre le dossier de son fauteuil, pensive.

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle réalise bien les choses : pourquoi prenait-elle ces révélations si bien ? Cependant un instant plus tard elle se redressa d'un coup en demandant :

- Et ce danger dont tu as parlé ? Vous êtes menacés ?

C'était elle qui était menacée maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'existence des vampires !

- Au sein des vampires il existe certaines règles, expliqua Edward. La plus importante étant qu'il est primordial de cacher notre nature auprès des humains. Ils ne doivent pas soupçonner l'existence des vampires. Ceux qui sont chargés de veiller au respect de ces lois sont les Volturi. Nous avons déjà eu des soucis avec eux quand ils ont apprit que Bella était au courant de notre existence. Bien évidement les choses se sont arrangés quand elle est à son tour devenu un vampire.

- Donc le fait d'être au courant me met moi aussi en danger ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondis-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Nous avons mit certaines choses au clair avec eux l'an passé et je ne pense pas qu'ils nous rendrons visite de si tôt. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiéter.

- Et cette autre chose dont tu as parlé ? Reprit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Pourquoi as-tu dû choisir entre devenir un vampire et la mort ? A cause de ces Volturi ?

La question était plus délicate qu'il n'y paraissait, mais maintenant qu'elle savait tout sur nous, autant ne pas lui cacher cette dernière chose. J'espérais seulement que ca ne lui porterait pas le coup de grâce. J'attendais toujours une réaction de panique ou quelque chose du genre. Edward me prit la main et son regard m'incita à tout raconter à Renée. Lui aussi voulait qu'elle sache tout de nous, de moi, et de sa petite fille. Après tout, peut-être que Renesmée pourrait connaitre sa grand-mère. Je me tournais à nouveau vers ma mère et me lançais.

- Je suis tombée enceinte. Durant notre voyage de noce.

Je vis le visage de ma mère pâlir légèrement.

- La grossesse ne c'est pas déroulée normalement. Edward étant un vampire, et moi une humaine c'était ….

- Contre nature, acheva Edward. Le corps humain de Bella ne pouvait pas résister à la croissance accélérée de l'enfant. De plus sa nature demi-vampirique l'affaiblissait.

- Donc tu es … tu es tombée enceinte d'un vampire ? Bredouilla ma mère. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de choses était possible …

- Nous non plus, m'empressais-je de répondre face à son teint blême.

- Il est déjà exceptionnel qu'un vampire tombe amoureux d'une humaine, expliqua Edward. Généralement le vampire qui souhaite garder un humain près de lui le transforme à son tour en vampire. La tentation du sang est une souffrance telle qu'entretenir une relation dans ces conditions est presque impossible. Vous comprenez qu'il est encore plus impossible qu'un enfant naisse de cette union.

- Autrement dit, Bella aurait pu mourir à cause de cette grossesse.

Techniquement aujourd'hui j'étais morte puisque mon cœur ne battait plus, mais je préférais passer les détails.

- Edward a réussit à faire de moi un vampire avant que mon cœur cesse de battre. Mais j'aurais choisi cette voix de toute manière, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. J'ai épousé Edward en comptant passer bien plus que le reste de ma vie avec lui.

Je voyais bien que Renée accusait le coup. Etais-ce le récit de mes derniers instants, ou le fait de savoir que sa propre fille avait porté un enfant ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à savoir. Je posais ma main sur la sienne qui reposait sur ses genoux, avant de continuer.

- Aujourd'hui je suis vraiment heureuse, avec ma famille, Edward, et notre fille.

Comme je m'y attendais cette révélation produit sur elle un grand choc. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et ouvrit trois fois la bouche avant de pouvoir articuler un son.

- L'enfant … l'enfant a survécu ?

- Renesmée est à demi-vampire, elle est donc beaucoup plus forte qu'aucun humain, précisa Edward. Bella à réussit par miracle à mener cette grossesse à terme, mais le danger était seulement pour elle-même, pas pour l'enfant. Le corps d'une humaine n'est pas assez résistant pour enfanter un vampire.

- Comment ca ? Demanda Renée hébétée.

- Renesmée a eu une croissance accélérée, je ne l'ait porté qu'un mois avant d'arriver à terme. Aujourd'hui encore elle grandit plus vite que les autres enfants. Cela fait parti des ses caractéristique vampiriques. D'ici six ans elle aura l'aspect d'une adulte.

Je marquais une pause pour lui donner le temps de digérer toutes ces informations. J'aurais pu lui raconter la même fable qu'à Charlie et aux autres, que Renesmée était la nièce d'Edward, mais connaissant ma mère cette explication n'aurait pas été crédible. Charlie lui-même se doutait de ce qu'il en était, et Renée, elle, préférerait savoir la vérité.

- Maman, voudrais tu la rencontrer ? Demandais en serrant un peu plus fort sa main sous le coup de l'émotion.

Maintenant j'osais espérer que ma mère puisse faire pleinement partie de ma vie.

Dans un geste prudent, elle repoussa ma main et se leva. Elle fit quelques pas à travers le salon, suivie du regard par chacun des Cullen. Jasper maintenait le calme dans la pièce, mais j'aurais voulu connaître ses réactions sans qu'elles soient édulcorées par le don de mon beau-frère. Allait-elle craquer ? Allait-elle fuir à toutes jambes hors de la maison en se convainquant que nous étions fous ? J'aurais pu la comprendre.

- Charlie est au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

- Nous ne sommes pas entré dans les détails. Tu le connais, il n'aime pas trop ce genre d'histoires. Mais il est au courant pour Renesmée, il l'adore.

Je me rapprochais doucement d'elle car je ne voulais pas la brusquer.

- Et je sais qu'elle aimerait connaitre sa grand-mère.

La respiration que j'entendais au premier étage s'arrêta dans l'attente d'une réponse. Je savais que Renesmée nous écoutait depuis le palier. J'avais peur qu'un refus de la part de Renée ne blesse ma fille. Cependant je pensais avoir fait le bon choix en révélant à Renée l'existence de sa petite fille. Et je savais que si elle acceptait de la rencontrer, elle tomberait sous son charme, comme Charlie.

- Tu l'as appelé Renesmée ? Me demanda timidement ma mère que je sentais très ému.

- Oui, ton prénom et celui de la mère d'Edward associés.

- Ca forme un très joli prénom.

Durant une seconde je crus apercevoir une larme dans ses yeux, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un reflet. Elle inspira profondément et décréta qu'elle se sentait prête, et qu'elle aimerait rencontrer sa petite-fille.

- Renesmée, tu peux descendre, lui annonça Edward à peine plus fort que si elle c'était trouvé dans la pièce.

J'allais lui recommander la prudence face à sa grand-mère, de se déplacer lentement. Au dernier moment je me ravisais. Renesmée côtoyait les humains depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour savoir ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire devant eux. Par ailleurs je savais qu'elle attendait cette rencontre avec impatience, et qu'elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait effrayer sa grand-mère.

Elle descendit l'escalier à une vitesse normale, mais sa démarche aérienne n'avait en rien celle d'une enfant de sept ans. Elle marqua une pose au bat de l'escalier et observa le salon, s'arrêtant en dernier sur Renée. Enfin elle parcouru les quelques pas qui la séparait de nous, et vint se poster à mon coté, tout en maintenant une distance prudente avec la seule humaine de la pièce.

Je percevais clairement le rythme cardiaque de Renée qui s'était accéléré à la vue de ma fille. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur elle, sans jamais ciller.

Finalement Renesmée émit un « bonjour » à la fois poli et réservé.

Le geste de Renée me surprit quand elle s'abaissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant, qui lui offrit son plus joli sourire. J'observais ma mère, un peu troublée, lui rendre son sourire. Le courant était passé entre les deux. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que ma mère prenne sa petite-fille dans ses bras.

A ce moment le téléphone retenti et Alice, qui se trouvait déjà près du combiné, répondit.

- Oui Charlie, elle est ici. Elle souhaitait discuter de certaines choses avec Bella.

Apparemment mon père s'était réveillé en cherchant Renée partout dans la maison. Se doutant des ses intentions il avait appelé, affolé à l'idée qu'elle ait débarqué à la villa pour nous demander des comptes.

- Oui, bien sur, reprit Alice, ce sera avec plaisir.

Puis elle raccrocha le combiné et se tourna vers nous, tout sourire, nous annonçant que Charlie se préparait et qu'il venait ici.

- Je me rends compte que mon attitude à été quelque peut … irrespectueuse, s'excusa ma mère auprès des Cullen en se tordant les mains.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, la rassura Esmée.

- Nous comprenons tous que la situation ait pu paraitre déconcertante et que vous ayez voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé à Bella, ajouta le médecin avec douceur. Et je me doute que la situation ne doit pas être plus simple pour vous aujourd'hui, maintenant que vous savez.

- Je dois avouer que jamais je ne me serais attendu à … à cela.

Charlie et Renée passèrent la journée avec nous et un intense sentiment de joie me serra le cœur tandis que j'observais mes parents totalement entichés de leur petite fille. Je réalisais que je n'avais jamais eu moi-même de souvenirs du genre avec mes propres parents. J'avais comme l'impression étrange de rattraper quelques instants volés de mon enfance, bien que je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de celle-ci. J'avais toujours estimé avoir eu une enfance raisonnablement heureuse, bien que mes parents aient divorcés.

- C'est vraiment parfait annonça Alice avec plaisir, nous allons avoir un merveilleux Noël, tous ensemble.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XII : Retrouvailles**

J'aurais du deviner la part de prophétie dans les paroles d'Alice car dans l'après-midi du 24 décembre Rosalie et Emmet rentraient à la maison. Nous revenions de chasse avec Edward, Renesmée et Jacob quand les deux membres manquants de la famille Cullen passèrent la porte de la villa blanche. Esmée et Renesmée furent les plus promptes à aller les accueillir. Quand à moi, la surprise me figea. Une part de moi était heureuse de ce retour : enfin notre famille était au complet. Esmée retrouvait ses enfants, ma fille retrouvait son oncle et sa tante qui lui manquaient. Mais une autre part appréhendait ces retrouvailles. Je savais que j'avais été la cause de leur départ et je m'en voulais.

- Ma poupée, que tu as grandit ! S'exclama Rosalie en serrant sa nièce dans ses bras.

Je pouvais voir à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Esmée et de Carlisle d'enlacer le couple. Jasper ne tarda pas non plus à rejoindre les effusions. Edward et moi nous tenions en retrait de cet élan d'affection. Alice aussi se tenait à l'écart, à quelques pas de nous, le visage insondable elle observait la scène.

Après quelques instants le regard de Rosalie passa outre le groupe qui s'agglutinait auprès d'elle et nous aperçu Edward et moi. Elle remarqua aussi Alice, et j'aurais juré voir son beau visage se déformer d'une grimace. L'ambiance était soudain retombée. Je voyais les visages passer alternativement de Rosalie à moi, dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer. Je pris une inspiration pour me donner une contenance, tandis que je cherchais toujours quoi dire pour briser la glace. Finalement la magnifique blonde parla la première.

- Je suis désolée, prononça-t-elle clairement. Bella je suis sincèrement désolée.

Ma culpabilité s'accentua encore d'un cran. Je croyais que notre explication après les fâcheux évènements lui avait fait comprendre que je ne lui en voulais plus. J'avais passé l'éponge.

- Tu t'es déjà excusée pour ce qui c'est passé le soir de la fête. Je ne t'en veux plus, et je n'ai jamais voulu que vous partiez, répondis-je précipitamment.

- C'était nécessaire, articula Rosalie froidement. Et si je m'excuse auprès de toi c'est … pour mon comportement désastreux.

Ses yeux me fuyaient, elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle se concentra quelques instants sur le sol avant de me regarder à nouveau.

- J'ai conscience de mon mauvais caractère, surtout en ce qui te concerne. Tu n'y es pour rien et c'est totalement injuste de ma part. C'est simplement de la jalousie. Une jalousie que j'entretiens depuis qu'Edward t'a rencontré.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux avant de continuer d'une voix plus basse.

- En fait, que crois que d'une certaine manière je t'admire. J'admire la femme et la mère que tu es devenu alors qu'il y a encore peu de temps tu n'étais qu'une simple lycéenne. Ta vie me parait encore plus merveilleuse que celle à laquelle j'avais toujours rêvée car tu la vivras éternellement. Et j'ai conscience que lorsque j'étais encore humaine, à l'âge que tu as, je n'étais pas aussi mature que tu l'es aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais jamais su endurer les épreuves que tu as connu … Bref, il m'a fallu prendre du recul et réfléchir à mon attitude. Je suis revenu aujourd'hui pour vous demander si vous acceptiez de m'accueillir à nouveau dans cette famille. Je fais des efforts pour changer …

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase à l'attention d'Alice.

- Pour ma part je souhaite oublier tout ce qui c'est passé et je ne te tiens rigueur de rien. Je souhaite que tu reviennes. Que vous reveniez, repris-je en souriant à Emmet, cette famille n'est pas la même sans vous.

Rosalie eut un bref mais franc sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur. Je pouvais y lire toute la joie d'être pardonnée.

- Je me range à l'avis de Bella, commenta simplement Edward. Même si je n'oublie pas ce qui c'est passé, je ne suis pas aussi altruiste que ma femme, je pense aussi qu'il y a un vide depuis que vous êtes partis. Et Jasper n'a plus personne avec qui s'amuser, taquina-t-il Emmet.

Le rire de l'imposant vampire retenti dans la maison et je pris la mesure du vide que leur absence avait formé. Seule Alice demeurait imperturbable tandis que le soulagement gagnait le groupe. Rosalie restait stoïque, dans l'attente de l'assentiment de sa sœur.

- Alice, implora-t-elle, je fais des efforts, j'essai de changer …

Son visage de lutin s'alluma d'une lueur espiègle qu'elle s'efforça de cacher. Je devinais que les excuses de Rosalie la touchaient, mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer.

- Très bien, répondit-elle simplement, je me rangerais à l'avis de la majorité.

Puis elle détala de sa démarche dansante et sorti en direction du garage. L'atmosphère de la pièce s'était largement allégée et chacun pouvais gouter la joie des retrouvailles.

Alice revint quelques instants plus tard, ou j'aurais dû plutôt dire qu'une immense pile de cartons se dirigea vers nous et nous interpella. Alice posa les boîtes au milieu du salon avec un air que je lui connaissais trop bien.

- Emmet ! Nous avons besoin d'un sapin. Jasper et toi devriez aller voir ce que vous pourriez nous dénicher de suffisamment imposant.

Les deux vampires filèrent à l'extérieur, visiblement ravis de se retrouver.

- Il faut quand même qu'il tienne dans le salon ! Leur signala Esmée.

Ils étaient déjà sortis mais le rire d'Emmet nous confirma qu'il avait entendu.

- Rosalie, Bella, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour la décoration intérieur. Il faut nous activer, les invités arriveront à dix-neuf heures.

- Je m'excuse de ne pouvoir participer à ces préparatifs mais ma garde à l'hôpital commence dans une demi-heure, précisa Carlisle.

- Et moi, que dois-je faire ? demanda poliment Edward qui avait l'habitude du sens de l'organisation de sa sœur.

- Toi, tu t'occupes de l'éclairage extérieur.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Les cartons sont encore au garage, précisa sa sœur, je n'ai pas pu tout ramener d'un coup.

Edward posa un léger baiser sur le sommet de ma tête et disparu.

- Et n'oublies pas non plus l'allée, s'exclama notre petit dictateur à son frère qui se trouvait déjà dans le garage.

En vérité ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela, je pouvais comprendre l'enthousiasme Alice. Organiser un fête et y participer était deux choses différentes, et Noël se prêtait parfaitement au tralala que mettait en place Alice. Ce serait un Noël inoubliable. Le premier que je fêtais réellement avec ma nouvelle famille, le précédent aillant été entaché par la menace que faisait peser sous nous la visite des Volturi.

Alice chantonnait en accrochant différents accessoires au gigantesque sapin qu'Emmet et Jasper avaient ramené. L'air été reprit par Esmée qui s'affairait dans la cuisine pour régaler nos invités au diner. Même Renesmée donnait un coup de main en accrochant des guirlandes argentées à l'escalier. L'ambiance était tellement chaleureuse qu'on se serait cru dans un de ces films niais que l'on passait à la télévision en période de Noël. Seul Rosalie semblait ne pas avoir l'esprit festif. Je m'approchais d'un des cartons éparpillés dans le salon à la recherche de quelques babioles supplémentaires à accrocher au sapin. Ce rapprochement stratégique visait surtout à engager la conversation avec ma belle-sœur.

- Alice a l'air très heureuse d'organiser cette fête. C'est tous les ans la même chose ?

- Pas vraiment, me répondit-elle d'un ton lasse mais pourtant légèrement distant. D'habitude elle n'en fait pas tant. Je pense qu'elle en rajoute car nous avons du monde pour l'occasion.

Elle démêlait l'accroche d'un angelot doré. Ses doigts fins et gracieux n'eurent aucun mal à accomplir cette opération mais elle semblait plus absorbée que de raison par ce qu'elle faisait. Peut-être était-elle gênée que je vienne lui parler. Elle n'avait sans doute pas envie que je tente ce rapprochement.

Finalement elle poussa un soupire et reposa l'angelot dans la boite

- Je ne crois pas qu'Alice m'ait pardonné, soupira-t-elle.

Ainsi elle était soucieuse au sujet de sa sœur. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que quelque chose c'était serré au niveau de ma poitrine, mais soudain ce poids disparu. J'étais heureuse de ne pas être la cause de son humeur. J'avais même un peu de peine pour elle. Alice n'avait pas l'air de vouloir passer l'éponge aussi facilement. Elle devait beaucoup lui en vouloir pour la faire souffrir si longtemps. Cependant je savais que c'était plus une sorte de bouderie de sa part qu'une réelle colère.

- Ne crois pas ca, Rose. Sinon pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle ait attendu si longtemps pour commencer les décorations de la maison ?

Ses yeux magnifiques s'écarquillèrent d'espoir.

- Elle vous attendait, conclus-je.

A vitesse vampirique les préparatifs furent vite achevés et nous eûmes largement le temps de nous habiller pour l'occasion, avant d'aller accueillir les invités. Alice avait veillé à nous choisir des tenues, sous entendant qu'il ne fallait pas que nous dépareillons avec la magnifique décoration qu'elle venait de mettre en place. Elle m'avait prévu pour l'occasion une robe d'un joli mauve dans une matière très légère et fluide. Heureusement que je ne craignais plus le froid car je n'avais qu'un léger cache-épaules de la même teinte pour me tenir chaud. Edward était époustouflant dans un costume de grand couturier. Il avait gardé le dernier bouton de sa chemisé ouvert et je jugeais cette petite touche décontractée du meilleur effet. J'espérais qu'Alice n'avait pas en tête un de ces réveillons guindés où l'on s'ennuyait à mourir.

Je savais combien ce réveillon était important. Il serait unique pour moi à bien des égards. D'abord parce que j'allais le fêter avec mon père et ma mère. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas été réunis pour cette occasion. Je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'il faudrait attendre que je sois devenue un vampire pour que ca se produise. Ensuite parce que la meute au grand complet serait présente. Si pour moi, les côtoyer ainsi réunis en temps de paix n'était pas une première, cela pouvait sembler étrange pour eux maintenant que j'étais passée à « l'ennemi », ainsi que pour le reste des Cullen. Et pourtant ce n'était pas moi qui avais eu cette idée, mais Esmée, aussitôt encouragée par Carlisle. Je devinais derrière cet engouement les intentions pacificatrices du médecin. Il espérait surement renforcer nos relations. Peut-être même cherchait-il à lier une amitié entre vampires et loups, des ennemis mortels. Ce qui m'avait surprit se fut que ces derniers eurent accepté l'invitation. Esmée l'avait proposé à Sam en personne. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la frontière des deux territoires, dans ce no-man land qui avait causé tant de discorde à une époque. Sam Uley avait paru le plus gêné des deux par cette situation, entre invitation mondaine et protection du territoire de la tribu. Que se fut Esmée qui en fasse la demande avait surement joué dans la décision de Sam. Il était difficile de refuser, même poliment, devant autant de bonté et de douceur féminine, qu'elle vienne d'un vampire ou pas. Jacob m'avait raconté que Sam avait proposé au reste de la meute d'assister au réveillon organisé par les Cullen. Ils iraient tous ensemble ou pas du tout (je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que Sam assurait ses arrières, réflexe d'Alpha). Ils avaient voté et la majorité l'avait emporté, parmi laquelle Jacob, Seth, Quil et Embry furent les plus enthousiastes. Jacob s'était moqué de Léa, la plus dépitée par cette nouvelle. Elle rouspétait en répétant que Noël était une fête de famille et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de la passer avec une bande de sangsues puantes. Ce à quoi Jacob lui avait rétorqué que sa famille, à présent, c'était la meute. Et que la meute allait chez les sangsues puantes. Et qu'au passage elle pourrait faire un effort puisque les vampires, eux, en faisaient au sujet de leur odeur de loup.

J'avais suggéré à Jacob de proposer à Billy de venir également, ainsi qu'à Sue et Emily. Après tout Léa avait raison, Noël était une fête de famille. Mais secrètement je me disais que Charlie serait un peu moins grognon si ses amis étaient présents.

Vers dix-huit heures une longue berline noire aux vitres teintées s'engagea sur le chemin de terre menant à la villa. L'allure de la voiture ne laissait que peu de doutes sur la nature de ses occupants. Carlisle fut le premier dehors pour accueillir les vampires de Denali. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et Renesmée devint rapidement le centre d'attention des trois femmes.

- Que tu as grandi, s'exclama Tania en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Tu deviens de plus en plus jolie, roucoula Carmen en caressant les longs cheveux cuivrés de ma fille.

J'étais heureuse de retrouver le clan de Denali. C'était les seuls autres vampires « végétariens » à ma connaissance, et il était agréable de les fréquenter en des circonstances plus réjouissantes que lors de leur précédente visite.

Nous nous installâmes au salon et Alice fut complimentée sur la décoration, compliment qu'elle balaya d'un geste désinvolte en répliquant que tout le monde avait participé.

Carlisle se tenait légèrement à l'écart, penché vers Eléazar. Je pouvais distinctement entendre ce qu'il lui disait, de même que Carmen qui rejoignit les deux hommes.

- Nous sommes parfaitement au courant que les loups sont invités au diné de ce soir, et nous avons accepté votre invitation en connaissance de cause. Après les évènements de l'an passé il a fallu réviser notre jugement. Les indiens sont dignes de confiance, leur présence à vos cotés face au Volturi, dans un combat qui ne les concernait en rien, en a été la preuve.

- Ce sera un plaisir de passer cette soirée en leur compagnie, ajouta Kate. A défaut de pouvoir partager leur diner, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Edward avait remarqué mon intérêt pour la conversation qui se passait de l'autre coté de la pièce.

- C'est pour cela que nous apprécions tant le clan de Denali, souffla Edward à mon oreille en posant son bras autour de mes épaules. Nous voyons les choses de la même manière.

Cette réflexion semblait l'amuser, cependant j'avais l'impression de louper quelque chose.

- J'avais peur que la situation vous contrarie du fait de notre alliance avec les Quileutes, et des évènements tragiques qui en ont découlé, ajouta Carlisle plus bas.

Un silence lourd s'empara des convives, chacun comprenant parfaitement à quels évènements Carlisle faisait référence. Le souvenir de la mort atroce d'Irina avait encore le pouvoir de me glacer le sang.

- Nous fêtons généralement Noël ensemble mais nous ne voulions pas que nos invités de ce soir vous mettent mal à l'aise, reprit Esmée qui avait rejoint son mari.

- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions nous excuser, s'exclama Tania d'une voix légèrement crispée. C'est l'attitude de notre sœur qui à été la cause de vos soucis auprès des Volturi. Et même si je pense que je le châtiment qu'elle a reçu était démesuré - un frisson la parcouru à cette évocation - il n'en reste pas moins que son attitude ne peux être excusée.

Le sujet fut clos pour la soirée, chacun souhaitant que l'ambiance générale ne soit pas entachée par les mauvais souvenirs. Rapidement la conversation s'orienta sur le retour de Rose et d'Emmet, ce dont Esmée ne cessait de se réjouir.

En début de soirée les premières voitures arrivèrent en un cortège. Les Quileutes s'étaient déplacés en groupe, ce qui fit rire Emmet.

- Toujours en territoire ennemi !

Esmée lui assena une tape sur l'épaule et un regard lourd de reproches.

- Je ne veux pas de ce genre de réflexions ce soir. Ils sont nos invités et nous nous devons de les mettre à l'aise.

Je doutais qu'une bande de vampires en rang d'oignon sur le perron soit ce qui les mettrait vraiment à l'aise. J'avais plutôt peur qu'ils se sentent gênés, voir qu'ils se braquent.

- Esmée, je pense qu'une posture moins formelle ferait meilleure impression.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Elle réfléchi une seconde avant de poursuivre.

- Edward et toi allez les accueillir. Vous êtes ceux qu'ils connaissent le mieux.

Edward s'empara de ma main et nous descendîmes les marches du perron avant de rejoindre à un pas mesuré la première voiture qui s'était garée. C'était Jacob et Billy qui ouvraient la marche dans une vieille camionnette empruntée pour l'occasion, puisque la Golf de Jake était à présent à Hanover. A l'arrière, assis sur les montants du plateau, Quil et Embry riaient à gorge déployée d'une plaisanterie que je n'avais pas saisie.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Renesmée c'était approchée mais Jake l'aperçu tout de suite et lui tendis aussitôt la main. Elle s'en empara avec les deux siennes, affichant un sourire radieux.

- Tu es ravissante, Nessie. On dirait l'ange qu'on accroche en haut du sapin.

Il est vrai qu'Alice avait prévu pour l'occasion une tenue magnifique : une longue robe blanche terminée par un liseré argent. Un large ruban de la même couleur entourait sa taille, et un autre retenait ses cheveux. Dans cette faible clarté, prodiguée par les guirlandes installées dans les arbres, elle ressemblait à une apparition. Sa peau luisait légèrement, éclatante comme la lune.

- Ta maman est aussi très jolie, lança-t-il à mon adresse, avec un sourire qui me rappelait mon soleil d'antan.

Ce compliment n'avait pas fait réagir Edward, toujours aussi décontracté, un sourire aimable sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait plus trace de jalousie ni de rivalité entre les deux hommes et je pouvais profiter à la fois de mon mari et de mon meilleur ami.

Billy poussa un grognement et Jacob se précipita auprès de lui, lui apportant son fauteuil roulant entreposé sur le plateau de la camionnette. Jake poussa le fauteuil jusqu'à la maison, les roues s'embourbant dans la pelouse détrempée. Edward l'aida à monter les marches menant à la villa, chacun tenant le fauteuil par un bout. Je vis l'expression du vieil indien se raidir quand Edward s'approcha de lui. Rien de bien marqué cependant. Je me doutais qu'il faudrait bien plus qu'une soirée pour améliorer nos relations. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure !

Sam arriva aussitôt après dans une vielle Ford cabossé. Emily était assise à l'avant à côté de lui et je pus distinguer Paul et Jared à l'arrière. Le volume des deux adolescents ne permettaient pas de prendre un cinquième passager tant la banquette arrière semblait étroite avec seulement eux deux. Sam sorti de la voiture dans une synchronisation parfaite avec ses deux acolytes. Leur chef fit quelques pas pour contourner la Ford et rejoindre Emily, s'emparant de sa main dans un geste inconscient. Sous une apparente décontraction ils se dirigèrent vers nous mais je pouvais sentir la tension de Sam, ses muscles crispés, parés à toutes les situations. L'effet était renforcé par la présence des deux colosses qui le suivaient de près. Je lâchais un léger soupire avant de m'avancer à leur rencontre.

- Bonsoir Bella, commença Sam.

- Bonsoir, répondis-je avec toute la chaleur dont j'étais capable. Emily, je suis heureuse que tu sois venu.

J'allais ajouter que cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu mais je préférais m'abstenir.

Emily m'avait détaillé discrètement tandis que je saluais Sam, avant de se raviser, craignant surement d'être impolie. Cependant, quand je m'étais adressée à elle, son regard avait vrillé mes prunelles comme si elle y avait découvert quelque chose de surprenant et sa main serra un peu plus fort celle de Sam. Je pouvais comprendre sa surprise, elle ne m'avait pas revu depuis que j'étais devenu un vampire. Nous avions été proches durant une période, liées par l'anxiété d'un danger pour la meute.

Edward nous rejoignit à ce moment, m'enlaçant la taille d'un geste naturel qui n'échappa pas à Emily. Durant une seconde elle eut un léger sourire avant d'afficher un visage neutre et poli tandis que nous les invitions à entrer.

Ensuite se succédèrent les membres de la meute que je connaissais moins et qui se dépêchèrent d'entrer, pressée je suppose de retrouver leur chef. A l'intérieur le bruit des conversations s'amplifiait peu à peu en un ronronnement prometteur.

Charlie arriva bon dernier au volant de son véhicule de fonction, Renée à l'avant l'air aussi ravie que moi les quelques fois où j'avais du monter à bord de la voiture du chef Swan.

Il était précédé par Sue. Cette dernière était au volant, Léa à ses côtés. Je retins un rire devant la similarité de leurs visages, tous deux aussi fermés et dépourvus de joie. Par contre, je pouvais entendre l'enthousiasme débordant de Seth depuis la route national. Il y en avait au moins un que ce diner enchantait. Quand je l'aperçu à l'arrière de la voiture il ne cessait de gesticuler, la tête passée par le vitre ouverte alors qu'il ne devait pas faire dehors plus d'un ou deux degrés. Il commentait l'éclairage du jardin, la décoration, se rappelant le mariage l'été précédent. On aurait dit un môme à Disneyland ! Je comprenais mieux le visage renfrogné de Léa et de Sue : si Seth avait été aussi euphorique durant tout le trajet depuis la réserve, elles devaient avoir envie de l'étriper.

Le véhicule n'était pas totalement arrêté que Seth avait bondi à l'extérieur. Il se précipita vers Edward, cachant mal son enthousiasme. Cependant, ce fut avec un sérieux presque pompeux qu'il lui tendit la main. Je savais qu'Edward réprimait un sourire d'amusement mais ce fut avec autant de sérieux que le jeune indien qu'il lui serra la main.

Seth était facilement influencé par les figures masculines plus âgées comme Jake, mais je m'étais toujours étonnée qu'il eut prit Edward comme modèle. Certes mon époux était un exemple dans bien des domaines mais j'aurais cru qu'un jeune membre de la meute aurait prit pour modèle quelqu'un de plus … humain, dans la sens mortel du terme.

Le jeune indien avait du mal à retenir son sourire face à cette poignée de main. J'eu le droit à un « salut Bella » puis il fila à l'intérieur avec les autres. Je vis Sue se retourner vers Charlie, en train de patauger près de sa voiture, et hésiter un instant, avant de suivre ses enfants vers la villa. J'allais rejoindre mon père qui bougonnait au sujet de la tenue « habillée » que Renée l'avait forcé à porter, et dont les chaussures de ville s'appropriaient mal à la pelouse rendue humide par la pluie incessante de Forks.

- Tu es très beau comme ca, papa, l'encourageais-je.

J'eu le droit à une grimace en guise de réponse. Je savais que cette soirée, un peut trop guindée à son goût, ne l'enchantait guère. Je le tirais légèrement par le coude pour le forcer à avancer et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa, tandis que ma mère complimentait ma tenue.

Dès que nous entrâmes dans le salon je pus aussitôt remarquer la composition hétérogène de la pièce. Les habitants de la réserve formaient un front uni, les membres de la meute entourant Billy, Emily et Sue. Paul jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil en direction des vampires de Denali, les muscles de ses bras, croisés sur son torse, se contractant au rythme des mouvements de l'autre clan.

Esmée se tenait près de Carlisle, qui conversait avec Eléazar et Carmen. Quand nous entrâmes, elle nous jeta un coup d'œil désespéré. Il fallait faire quelque chose avant que la soirée au conflit. Finalement ce fut Renesmée qui désamorça la situation en s'imposant d'emblé au coté de Jacob au sein du groupe Quileute. Bien que les membres de la meute n'aient pas l'habitude de la présence d'un demi-vampire, ils ne pouvaient décemment la considérer comme une ennemie. Paul fut surprit par les gestes naturellement possessifs de l'enfant envers son ami. Emily quand à elle fixait ma fille d'un air étrange, à la fois attentif et rêveur.

Les convives passèrent à table. Alice avait organisé l'espace de manière à ce que les tables assemblées forment un U en leur centre. On aurait pu se croire à un banquet tant elle avait bien fait les choses. Trente-quatre couverts étaient dressés mais seulement vingt serviraient. Au fil du repas, le bon vin aidant, l'atmosphère se détendit. Je fus heureuse de voir Carlisle converser avec Billy. Ils en étaient venus à évoquer le traité entre vampires et Quileutes, ainsi que la rencontre de Carlisle avec Ephraïm Black. Billy semblait heureux de pouvoir évoquer son père avec quelqu'un qui l'avait rencontré, même si la personne en question était un ennemi. Sam était fasciné par ces histoires sur le précédent alpha de la meute et paraissait avoir oublié sont dégoût pour les vampires présents dans la pièce. Emily à ses côtés ne prenait pas part aux conversations et portait toute son attention sur ma fille, assise un peu plus loin en compagnie de Jake, Quil et Embry. J'observais la jeune femme depuis quelques instants quand Edward m'interrompit.

- Elle veut avoir un enfant, murmura-t-il.

- Qui ? Répliquais-je, surprise.

- Emily, évidemment. J'ai vu que tu l'observais.

- J'ai remarqué l'attention qu'elle porte à Renesmée.

- Emily et Sam vont bientôt se marier, et elle songe à fonder une famille. Seulement, cette idée l'effraie en même temps. Elle a peur de devoir élever seule ses enfants si il arrivait quelque chose à Sam. Elle se demande aussi si elle peut enfanter, vu la nature de son futur mari.

Il se concentrait sur les pensées de la jeune femme mais prenait soin de regarder ailleurs.

- Bien sur, cette crainte est stupide, continua Edward, étant donné qu'il y a eu imprégnation.

- Pourquoi cela est-il stupide ? Répliquais-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je ne vois pas en quoi l'imprégnation lui garantie d'avoir des enfants.

Je repensais à Rosalie dont le seul souhait ne serait jamais exaucé bien qu'elle ait trouvée la personne avec qui elle vivrait éternellement.

- T'aurais-je vexé ? Me demanda Edward inquiet.

- Non, bien sur que non, marmottais-je en détournant mon regard.

- Je ne me moque pas des inquiétudes d'Emily, s'excusa-t-il, je suis même admiratif. Elle est sur le point de s'engager dans un choix qui déterminera toute sa vie futur, et je ne parle pas seulement du mariage. Elle ne prend pas seulement en compte ses désirs, mais envisage la vie qu'elle serait en mesure de donner à un enfant. C'est une personne très responsable et réfléchie.

Je pouvais comprendre combien ces choix avaient de l'importance. Je n'avais pas prémédité ma grossesse, et je n'avais non plus jamais envisagé d'élever mon enfant sans Edward à mes côtés, tant je l'avais toujours estimé invincible. L'hiver dernier, quand la mort avait été si proche, j'avais préparé une échappatoire pour ma fille mais jamais je n'avais imaginé survivre à Edward.

- Explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu pense que l'imprégnation garantie à Sam et Emily d'avoir un enfant.

- Et bien, reprit-il doucement, l'imprégnation permet à un loup de choisir la compagne qui lui conviendra le mieux pour assurer la ligné de la meute.

- Ce qui signifie que leur enfant aura toutes les chances de muter à son tour ?

- Effectivement. Cela semble être un phénomène chimique et physique qui vise à assurer la survie de l'espèce.

- Je vois …

Ainsi tous les couples qui s'étaient formés grâce à l'imprégnation mettraient au monde une nouvelle génération ayant la capacité de muter. Mais qu'en serait-il pour Jake et Renesmée ? Quel avenir pouvait avoir un loup et un demi-vampire ? Comment ces deux espèces pouvaient être compatibles ?

- Dans ce cas comment est-il possible que Jake se soit imprégné de notre fille ? Comment deux espèces ennemies peuvent-elles espérer un tel rapprochement ?

- Je ne prétends pas avoir toutes les réponses, s'esclaffa Edward devant ma soudaine agitation. C'est une question qui préoccupe également la meute. Cela peut signifier que les relations vont changer entre les deux camps.

Une fois de plus j'étais la dernière que ces considérations perturbaient. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas préoccupée de cela plus tôt. Une vague de panique m'envahissait quand Sam se leva, Carlisle réclamant le silence aux convives. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le dessert avait déjà été servi. Visiblement Sam avait une annonce à faire. Cela concernait-il le traité ? Ou alors un danger potentiel dont je n'aurais pas été mise au courant ? J'avais soudain l'impression d'avoir manqué beaucoup de choses.

Sam s'éclairci la voix. Le chef de meute semblait gêné de s'exprimer devant tant de monde et je perçu même une légère rougeur sous sa peau brune. Cette timidité de sa part m'amusa, moi qui avais toujours connu Sam en tant qu'homme de décision que rien n'effrayait ! Il lança un regard de supplication vers Emily qui se leva d'un air volontaire pour prendre la parole.

- Sam et moi voulions profiter que nous soyons tous réunis pour vous annoncer que notre mariage aura lieu au printemps. Vous êtes tous conviés à la noce.

J'aurais dû comprendre tout de suite qu'Emily et Sam allaient faire l'annonce de leur prochaine union, Edward ne venait-il pas de me dire qu'Emily songeait à fonder une famille car ils allaient bientôt se marier ?

Sam sembla reprendre courage et s'exprima à son tour

- Considérant les changements survenus ces derniers temps et l'évolution de nos relations, nous serions très heureux de conter le clan Cullen et le clan de Denali parmi nos convives.

Visiblement cette invitation requérait un effort particulier pour le chef de meute. Peut-être qu'Edward avait raison, des changements s'opéraient. Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de temps je réussirais à voir ce dont j'avais rêvé, une relation véritablement amicale entre ces deux camps ennemis auxquels j'avais appartenu à des périodes différentes de ma vie.

La soirée ce prolongea jusque tard dans le nuit et les derniers invités partirent aux premières heures du matin. Finalement chacun semblait avoir laissé de côté ses préjugés, au moins pour quelques heures. Contre toute attente Charlie avait passé du bon temps lors du diner. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi enjoué qu'entouré de Billy et Sue. Renée avait quitté sa place à table près de Charlie, pour entamer une conversation qui semblait la captiver en compagnie de Kate, et Esmée. Ce ne fut qu'au départ de mes parents, lorsque ma mère m'embrassa, que je compris sur quoi avait porté leur discussion.

- Bella, je voulais m'excuser pour la réaction un peu … vive que j'ai eue l'autre jour. Je crois que je cerne mieux à présent qui tu es devenue.

- Mais maman, je suis toujours moi ! Me défendis-je.

- Tu es toujours ma Bella, mais il n'empêche que tu change. Tout le monde change en fonction des épreuves qu'il rencontre, et je ne parle pas seulement du fait que tu sois devenue un vampire.

Ce dernier mot fut murmuré, comme si elle doutait que dans la salle quelqu'un fusse encore dans l'ignorance.

- Ta vie est devenue plus … compliqué. Mais je pense aussi qu'elle est passionnante ! Alors maintenant que je suis au courant, tu n'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas venir nous voir Phil et moi.

- En ce qui concerne Phil …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas le mettre au courant.

Que Renée réussisse à tenir sa langue sur un tel sujet me semblait peu probable.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il comprendrait, m'expliqua-t-elle. Je l'aime énormément mais cet homme manque d'imagination. Certain sont doué pour les choses pratiques, pour la réalité de la vie, et d'autre rêvent leur réalité. Je fais plutôt partie de seconde catégorie, s'amusa-t-elle.

La lucidité de ses paroles me laissa muette un instant.

- Et moi, où est-ce que je me situe ?

- Toi, ma Bella, tu es un cas rare. Tu as les pieds sur terre et tu connais la réalité, mais tu as fait de ta vie un rêve.

J'étais soulagé qu'elle associe ma vie à un rêve et non à un cauchemar. De la même manière j'avais toujours considéré Edward et sa famille comme les créatures de conte de fée tandis que lui se voyait comme le monstre d'un film d'horreur. Finalement ce devait être grâce à Renée, à ce côté un peu fantasque que j'avais enfoui au fond de moi, que j'avais réussi à entrer dans le monde d'Edward.


End file.
